


Код принуждения

by Just_once_more



Category: Sherlock (TV), Source Code (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Information Technology, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/F, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Transhumanism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14613063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_once_more/pseuds/Just_once_more
Summary: TranshumanAU! У капитана Джона Ватсона есть только восемь минут, чтобы понять, кто виновен в смерти нескольких десятков людей — и он пытается использовать каждую отведенную ему секунду. А потом делает это ещё раз. И ещё. Бета Many happy returns.





	1. один

Основание ладони вывернулось из-под подбородка, и Джон едва не проехался носом по подоконнику.

Он встряхнулся, стараясь прийти в себя как можно быстрее, чтобы не грохнуться об пол. Ручка кресла очень кстати прыгнула в ладонь — Джон опёрся на неё, устраиваясь поудобнее. Кажется, он задремал. Вагон заливал холодный голубоватый свет от длинных люминесцентных панелей на потолке. За окном было пасмурно, ветер безо всякого снисхождения полоскал кроны деревьев, капли мелкого дождя пятнали стекло и настроение было ниже...

Стоп.

Джон выпрямился. Потрогал обитое мягкой тканью сидение ещё раз. Недоверчиво покосился на свои брюки (Брюки? Со стрелками? Серьёзно?) и только потом услышал:

— И вот так я и живу эти чёртовы пятнадцать лет, Джон. Нет, я, конечно, понимал, что свадебные клятвы — это такое себе дело, несерьёзное, но...

— Простите?.. — Мужчина напротив поднял серые глаза, отвлекаясь от интереснейшего на свете занятия — разглядывания собственных ногтей. Он сидел у окна — так же, как и сам Джон, — и кресло возле него тоже было свободным. — Мы с вами разве знакомы?

— Ну... относительно. Если рукопожатие в Торки для тебя ещё действительно. Да не кипишуй, Джон. Когда я час назад начал тебе на жизнь жаловаться, ты вроде не возражал. Я — Грег, если ты задремал. Спи дальше, мне просто нужно выговориться. Понимаешь, ты меня сейчас бесплатно слушаешь, а в Лондоне за это же придётся...

— Лондон?

Джон встрепенулся, вытягивая шею, чтобы лучше рассмотреть пейзаж за окном. Невдалеке как раз показались жилые дома постройки прошлого века, будто бы они проезжали окраины городка с населением в двадцать тысяч человек. Да, это очень похоже на Англию, но как...

— Какой Лондон? — ошарашенно переспросил он, вставая с кресла — очень медленно, чтобы не испугать собеседника и ни в коем случае не испугаться самому. Точнее, чтобы не испугаться больше, чем он напуган сейчас. Пол мерно покачивался под ногами, словно пытаясь успокоить капитана Джона Ватсона, который несколько минут назад пытался перевязать фонтанирующую кровью культю, оставшуюся от его правой ноги. На измочаленную взрывом рану то и дело налипал афганский песок. — Какой...

— Так, смотри на меня. — Грег ухватил его широкой ладонью за затылок и рывком подтянул к себе, вглядываясь в глаза.

— Я не обдолбанный.

— Для «не обдолбанного» ты соображаешь то в самый раз, то плоховато, — недоверчиво протянул незнакомец, знающий имя Джона. — Я полицейский, парень. В отпуске, но лучше бы тебе сесть на место и не шататься по вагону с таким видом. Сядь. Руки держи на коленях, чтоб я видел.

— Меня зовут Джон Ватсон, капитан пятого...

— Парень. — Тяжёлые руки рухнули на плечи, приминая к полу. Джон внезапно осознал, насколько Грег его выше и сильнее. Мало на кого капитану Ватсону приходилось смотреть снизу вверх. — Сядь.

Пришлось подчиниться. Мысли метались — лихорадочно, как сардины, заплывшие в рыбацкие сети. То и дело одна из пойманных в ловушку взлетала вверх, отталкиваясь от менее удачливых товарок всеми плавниками. Сумятица нарастала, но Джон усилием воли попытался найти разумное объяснение происходящему. Пока что лидировали предположения «я умер», «мне вкатили нехилую дозу морфия» и «у меня что-то с головой». Последнее тут же распалось на гипотезы об амнезии, опухоли мозга или последствиях черепно-мозговой травмы.

Джон дёрнулся было ощупать голову на предмет повреждений, — то, что он не чувствовал боли, не было достоверным показателем нормы, — но поймал на себе предупреждающий взгляд полицейского в штатском и остановил движение на середине. Пришлось объяснять, теряя драгоценное время.

— Я врач, Грег. Военврач, вообще-то. Кажется, я ударился головой или ещё что. Хочу убедиться, что всё в порядке.

— Внешне — в порядке. Вольно, проверяй, — кивнул Грег, однако не отодвинулся ни на дюйм, продолжая сверлить Джона сосредоточенным взглядом. — Что произошло? Сидели спокойно час с лишним, и вдруг на полпути между Торки и Лондоном тебя будто подменили. Что, забыл что-то? Ты сюда только с рюкзаком пришёл. Я ещё удивился, что так мало вещей...

— Точно. Рюкзак. Спасибо, Грег. Не мог бы ты мне его... Голова кружится, не могу встать. — Приходится пойти на хитрость, чтобы не выдать коронное «что за рюкзак, не помню никакого рюкзака». — Не мог бы ты его подать, пожалуйста.

Мужчина пожал плечами, легко поднялся на ноги и одним рывком выхватил с полки над их головами небольшой серый рюкзак. Всё это время он не поворачивался к Джону спиной. Выучка, что поделать. Значит, он до сих пор считает его угрозой. Следовало хоть как-то разрядить обстановку, и Джон не нашёл ничего лучше, чем спросить:

— Где служишь?

— Ярд, детектив-инспектор Лестрейд. А ты прямо-таки капитан?..

Джон кивнул, зарываясь в содержимое собственного (по мнению наблюдательного инспектора) рюкзака. Кроме небольшой бутылки воды, солнцезащитных очков в футляре, блистера жевательной резинки и пары упаковок салфеток, в нём не было ни-че-го. Джон проверил все отделения, отстегнул все молнии — пусто. Девственно пусто, как в небе до братьев Райт.

— Потерял-таки.

— Я сейчас. — Джон встал, пошатываясь. К горлу подкатывала тошнота, где-то сбоку, на периферии поля зрения, нарисовался обеспокоенный Грег, которому пришлось пояснить свой маршрут до уборной. Было немного неловко, когда он удивился:

— Ты ж там был совсем недавно.

— Мне нехорошо. Умоюсь, — отмахнулся Джон и, цепляясь за изголовья кресел, двинулся в сторону туалетной комнаты. Создавалось впечатление, что все немногочисленные пассажиры в вагоне подняли головы, чтобы насладиться зрелищем того, как он, наверняка позеленевший лицом, пытается добраться до ближайшего запирающегося изнутри помещения. — Извините. — Он наступил кому-то на ногу, облил какую-то женщину кофе, пропустил мимо ушей сдавленную ругань и протиснулся дальше, к кабинке. Хлопнул ладонью по панели, складывая дверь, и ввалился внутрь, с трудом сохраняя равновесие. Мир плыл перед глазами. Хорошо, что поручни были рассчитаны на колясочников и выдержали вес его безвольно повисшего на руке тела. Пришлось извернуться, чтобы закрыть и заблокировать дверь.

Голова болела ужасно. В ней что-то пульсировало и сжималось, как будто часть Джона умирала в агонии. Тошнота плавала где-то у ключиц, и от каждого неверного движения грозила выплеснуться через рот.

Джон не помнит, когда ел в последний раз и что это было.

Он цепляется за раковину и падает лбом на ледяные руки. Спустя пару минут виски перестаёт ломить, и он собирается с силами, чтобы умыться неприятно пахнущей водой из-под крана. Где-то справа от зеркала висит рулон с одноразовыми полотенцами. Он уже протягивает к нему руку, чтобы вытереть капли, грозящие затечь за шиворот, как вдруг прикипает взглядом к собственному отражению.

Это не его отражение.

Капитан Джон Ватсон, тридцати шести лет от роду, всматривается в отражение человека, который ниже его практически на голову и моложе лет на десять. У него _тоже_ светлые волосы и серо-синие глаза, но это не он. Абсолютно точно _не_  Джон Ватсон. Осознание этого потрясает настолько, что дурнота спадает с него, как обветшалая одежда, и Джон с изумлением смотрит на свои- _не_ -свои пальцы, ощупывает кожу на лице, разглядывает ушные раковины совершенно _не_ правильной, _не_ привычной формы. Перебирает волосы, в которых нет ни одной седой пряди и которые не расчерчены шрамами от прошедшихся по касательной пуль, осколков и ножей. И в конце концов Джон останавливает взгляд на правой ноге. Ладони тут же обхватывают бедро, ощупывают, давят, причиняя боль.

Больно. От крыла тазовой кости и вниз, через бедро. Ему больно. Джон чувствует эту боль, когда оттягивает коленную чашечку, чтобы проверить состояние связок. Джону больно, когда он бьёт себя костяшками по лодыжке. Он садится на унитаз, наплевав на чистоту странно-официальных брюк (которые надевает исключительно на похороны и свадьбы) и принимается расшнуровывать правую туфлю. С какого перепугу он нацепил такую обувь?..

Пальцы в носке шевелятся, как им и приказывает Джон. От большого — к мизинцу, потом от мизинца — к большому. Он не выдерживает и стаскивает и носок тоже, отшвыривая его в какой-то из углов. Пальцы, _естественно_ , не его, но они есть. Они живые. Джона пробирает истерический смех, когда он представляет себе, как это смотрится со стороны: взрослый мужик, который благоговейно таращится на свою голую ступню. Которая должна была бы кровавым месивом валяться где-то за тысячи миль отсюда.

Джон смеётся и плачет — до тех пор, пока мир вокруг не обращается в пылающий ад, пока взрыв не сминает его тело в обугленный комок. Ему больно какую-то долю секунды.

Ему больно, когда он приходит в себя — пристёгнутый к жёсткой койке, имеющей все необходимые впадинки и выступы для того, чтобы в ней невозможно было толком пошевелиться. Прямо над его лицом, на низком потолке, висит большой, безжизненно-чёрный экран. Пространства и света вокруг немного, металлические стены подступают всё ближе, и Джон закрывает глаза, пережидая внезапный приступ клаустрофобии. Позже.

Его правая рука привязана к койке широким ремнём, пересекающим запястье, но оставшейся степени подвижности достаточно, чтобы ухватить кончиками пальцев штанину и медленно, то и дело перехватывая ткань поудобнее, потянуть на себя. С каждой секундой плотной джинсы в кулаке оказывается всё больше и больше, и Джон, наконец-то обретший точку опоры, медленно выдыхает.

У него нет правой ноги, если не считать ногой культю размером с половину бедра.

Всё хорошо. У него нет ноги — это серьёзная проблема, — но зато мир не сошёл с ума. Инвалидность — это закономерный итог знакомства с миной, знаете ли. Явная причинно-следственная связь, а не эта свистопляска в поезде, когда Джон бодро прыгал на своих двоих и запросто болтал с людьми, о существовании которых только что и не подозревал.

— Осаждённый замок вызывает Джона Ватсона. — Экран пошёл рябью, противно зашипели динамики где-то в стенах. — Осаждённый замок. Джон Ватсон. Капитан, вы меня слышите?

— Да, мэм. Джон Ватсон на связи.

С голосом непорядок: он слишком глухой и тихий. Джон облизывает пересохшие губы, сглатывает и видит, как на экране появляется изображение. Девушка в окружении компьютеров и папок с документами, брюнетка, красавица. Чёрная блузка с глубоким вырезом, царственная осанка, вишнёвые губы. Если бы так выглядели все связные, в армии было бы полным-полно добровольцев из числа гормонально озабоченных. Джон ещё раз повторяет, что он на связи, и слушает. Девушка на экране улыбается и придвигается ближе к камере, транслирующей изображение.

— Как ваше состояние, капитан? Что вы помните?

— Хочу пить. Лёгкое головокружение и тошнота. Дезориентация. Фантомные боли в отсутствующей конечности. Где я? Сколько прошло времени со взрыва?

— Вы видели взрыв? — Девушка оживилась. Пальцы запорхали над клавиатурой. — Где бомба, капитан? Вы нашли её?

— Я на неё наступил, мэм, — краем рта ухмыляется Джон. Девушка хмурится и качает головой.

— Вы не поняли вопроса, капитан. Вы были в поезде, верно? Вспоминайте. Вы находитесь в компьютерной симуляции, в поезде, следующем по маршруту «Торки — Ньютон-Эббот — Лондон, Паддингтон». Ваше задание: найти того, кто взорвёт бомбу, заложенную в вашем вагоне.

Джон выгибается всем телом, остро сожалея о том, что не может вывернуться из пут. Это уже не фарс, это галлюцинация или — что ещё хуже! — какая-то форма психоза. Ему нужно выбраться отсюда, если это место реально. Если же этот мир вокруг создал его собственный агонизирующий мозг, единственный возможный выход наружу — нащупать уязвимое место галлюцинации и попытаться вырваться через него. Правда, в этом случае «снаружи» ничего хорошего Джона не ждёт. Он, наверное, мёртв или умирает — и вот что ему видится напоследок. А он-то всю жизнь считал, что с фантазией у него так себе. Наивный.

— Капитан, успокойтесь. Сохраняйте спокойствие. Не надо вредить себе.

Он не слушает, продолжая дёргаться. Если не получится ослабить ремни, так хотя бы опрокинет койку набок и сможет осмотреться. Из этого дерьма пора выбираться, и отсутствие ноги ему не помеха.

— Джон, меня зовут Молли Хупер.

Другой голос, более высокий. Приходится вскинуть взгляд на экран. Теперь в камеру смотрит другая девушка, в наглухо застёгнутом халате с жёстким воротничком-стойкой. Металлический бейджик то и дело ловит свет, мешая прочитать имя и должность.

— Я работаю с вами с того времени, как вас ранили в Афганистане. Вы были без сознания и вряд ли меня запомнили, но это так. Скажите, вы видите правую ногу?

— Издеваетесь?! — рычит Джон, одним рывком приподнимая плечи над койкой. Сил хватает ненадолго: мышцы изнывают от напряжения, и он падает обратно, обливаясь потом. Ремни держат всё также крепко. — У меня нет ноги!

— Я обработала то, что от неё осталось, капитан, — ровно произносит Хупер, придвигая микрофон ближе к себе. — С тех пор вы прошли подготовку для участия в программе «Исходный код» и только что вернулись из своего первого путешествия по компьютерной симуляции. Вчера, в поезде, следовавшем по маршруту «Торки — Ньютон-Эббот — Лондон, Паддингтон», прогремел взрыв. Погибли тридцать два человека. Вы слышите, капитан?

— Тридцать два человека, да. Поезд шёл из Торбей в Лондон. Вчера.

— Верно, — кивает Хупер и продолжает, не отрывая взгляда от камеры — вот только кажется, что она не отрывает взгляда от самого Джона. У неё очень выразительные глаза тёплого орехового оттенка. Как обжаренный миндаль. — Взрыв прогремел в шесть часов шесть минут после полудня. Нам нужно выяснить, где была заложена бомба и — главное — кто её заложил.

— Криминалисты вам в помощь. Через неделю вы будете знать даже то, во сколько месяцев подонок впервые поднял голову.

— Капитан, данные нужны нам сейчас. Немедленно. И для этого вы приступили к выполнению этого задания. — Брюнетка, ещё не назвавшая Джону своего имени, бедром выталкивает Хупер из поля зрения камеры. Стул последней плавно отъезжает в сторону, и всё пространство занимает наклонившаяся — опасно наклонившаяся, с её-то вырезом! — девушка, голос которой приветствовал Джона первым. — Ваша задача состоит в том, чтобы вычислить подрывника. Пообщайтесь с пассажирами, выясните, кто и где заложил бомбу. Нам всё равно, сколько попыток вам для этого потребуется. Вы должны выяснить это. Сейчас я вновь загружу симуляцию...

— Нет. Сперва объясните, где я и как это работает.

— Вы в программе «Исходный...

— Нет!

— Антея, твоя смена закончилась пять минут назад, — мягко произносит Хупер, снова появляясь в кадре. Верхняя пуговица халата расстёгнута, и Джон завидует девушке, которая может хоть как-то снизить температуру собственного тела. От таких перепалок у него самого вся спина мокрая, а по отсутствующим пальцам правой ноги ползают мурашки. — Капитан Ватсон, я тоже врач и буду говорить прямо. Вы нужны нам сейчас, сегодня. Понимаю, что вы дезориентированы этой технологией и вы вправе задавать вопросы. На некоторые из них я даже смогу ответить.

— Я смог добраться до зеркала, — медленно подбирая слова, произнёс Джон. — Отражение... Это не я.

— Это тело Джона Фулера, одного из погибших, — согласно кивает Молли. — Так вышло, что ваши физические данные, включая нейронные паттерны, максимально совпали с данными Джона Фулера. Максимально из возможного, как вы понимаете. С момента «пробуждения» в теле Фулера у вас есть доступ к фрагменту реальности, в котором он провёл последние восемь минут жизни, с пяти часов пятидесяти восьми минут до шести часов шести минут после полудня по Гринвичу. Не больше. Вы можете перемещаться в пространстве, говорить с людьми, принимать пищу — всё, что может потребоваться в процессе расследования.

— Я что, могу делать всё, что захочу? — уточнил Джон. — Выпрыгнуть из поезда, подраться с проводником, дёрнуть стоп-кран?

Хупер улыбнулась, тепло и печально.

— Напоминаю, что на протяжении этих восьми минут вы не бессмертны, так что будьте осторожны, чтобы нам не пришлось загружать вас в «Исходный код» лишний раз. Дело не в том, что программа опасна, а в том, что внутри неё вы будете чувствовать всё, что происходит с телом Джона Фулера.

— Если вы опасаетесь, что мне могут набить морду, почему посылаете туда, где меня каждые восемь минут будут взрывать?..

Она промолчала, продолжая улыбаться. Явно через силу. Джону показалось, что её улыбка идёт трещинами, как слабый лёд после первых заморозков, стоит только на него ступить. На миг ему даже стало её жаль. Искренне.

— Найдите подрывника, капитан. Пожалуйста. Выполните задание, и я сделаю всё, о чём вы меня попросите. Обещаю.

— Хорошо, мисс Хупер, — подумав, кивнул Джон. Если это всё в его голове, так почему бы не попробовать подыграть этой странной галлюцинации?.. Вот только у него дрожат пальцы. Тело помнит взрывную волну и огонь, тело не желает возвращаться в поезд. Но если допустить хоть малюсенькую вероятность, что сказанное девушкой — правда... Тридцать два человека требовали правосудия и возмездия, и капитан сжал губы. Чтобы через секунду произнести: — Включайте эту вашу «волшебную шляпу».


	2. два

Основание ладони вывернулось из-под подбородка, и Джон едва не проехался носом по подоконнику.

— Что, картина настолько безрадостная, что остаётся только уйти в царство Морфея?

Грег усмехается, потирая переносицу. Он сидит в той же расслабленной позе, которую Джон запомнил: прислонившись боком к стене вагона, закинув ногу на ногу и положив левую руку на лодыжку. У него забавные носки: на голубом фоне танцуют разноцветные морские звёзды. Не хватает только подходящей музыки из «Губки Боба».

— У тебя дочь? — зачем-то спрашивает Джон.

— Да, дочь. Лиззи семь лет. Я же говорил вроде бы. — В его улыбке больше гордости и тепла, чем недовольства забывчивостью Джона. — Осталась с матерью в Торки. Отель и SPA оплачены ещё на неделю, а я больше не могу лежать тюленем и цедить «мохито». Пусть девочки отдыхают сами. В конце концов в мире хватает мерзавцев разных мастей, брать выходные от моей работы — непозволительная роскошь. Так недолго и окончательно размякнуть.

— Ты не сможешь поймать _всех_ преступников.

Джон смотрит то на Грега, то в окно и не понимает, почему поддерживает разговор ни о чём и обо всём сразу. Зачем идти на поводу у собственной галлюцинации? Если всё так, как сказала Хупер, этот человек мёртв уже сутки. Если же мир вокруг — плод его воображения, и только, то… То он может делать всё, что захочет. Даже говорить с призраками и миражами. Если пожелает.

— Конечно, не смогу. Как не смогу жить вечно. — От слов Грега вдоль спины скользят ледышки. — Как не смогу защитить Лиззи от всего плохого, что ждёт её во взрослой жизни. Если начать рассуждать о том, что _действительно_ стоит нашего внимания и усилий, свихнёшься. Но ответа так и не найдёшь. Кстати, ты не пробовал здешний кофе?..

— Нет, но там женщина вроде брала — можешь спросить у неё.

— Какая женщина?

Джон неопределённо махнул рукой куда-то себе за спину. Грег привстал в кресле; и лицо у него вытянулось от изумления. Заинтересованный метаморфозой, Джон обернулся и увидел, как та самая женщина, которую он недавно облил кофе, надевает на бумажный стаканчик пластиковую крышку и отщёлкивает заглушку, чтобы попробовать напиток. Судя по недовольно поджавшимся губам, первый глоток её разочаровал.

В проход между креслами высунулась нога, на которую Джон в прошлый раз наступил. Её обладатель развалился на своём сидении и поплотнее нахлобучил на лицо чёрную шляпу с узкими полями, отгораживаясь от всего мира. Скоро захрапит, вынес неутешительный вердикт Джон, разбирающийся в вопросе.

Попробуй-ка не разбираться после стольких лет в армии.

— Понял, — негромко произнёс Грег, задумчиво прищёлкнув языком. — Кофе дерьмовый, а ты — телепат.

— Не совсем. Просто чутьё.

Сообщать инспектору, что он — галлюцинация мертвеца или мертвец посреди галлюцинации, искренне не хотелось.

Джон покосился на часы с непривычно широким ремешком и электронным циферблатом. В этот раз, едва придя в себя в теле своего тёзки, он включил таймер, который сейчас показывал время до взрыва. Конечно, поступив таким образом, он — вполне возможно — запрограммировал собственную фантазию на имитацию этого самого взрыва ровно через четыре минуты, но во всех хитросплетениях этих нейронаук ни в чём нельзя быть уверенным. Никогда.

— Скоро вернусь, — бросил он, вставая, и направился в тот же конец вагона, где был недавно. Его концентрация тогда оставляла желать лучшего, в то время как нужно было составить полное представление о театре боевых действий.

В этот раз пассажиры проявили к его скромной персоне меньше интереса и просто продолжили заниматься своими делами. Джон замедлил шаг, присматриваясь к соседям по вагону в, так скажем, естественной среде обитания. Подавляющее большинство людей возвращалось из отпуска: у кого-то обветренный нос, у кого-то к ручке чемодана привязана соломенная шляпа, у кого-то в пластиковом кармане спортивной сумки лежит пляжная циновка. Бабушка с двумя внучками, чуть ли не курлыкающие молодожёны, компания студентов, режущихся в карты, пожилые супруги, каждый — в своём сканворде, разномастные одиночки. Кто-то работает, отрывисто командуя в гарнитуру, кто-то спит, кто-то читает литературу разной степени паршивости.

Кто-то сверлит его неприязненным взглядом.

От неприятного ощущения чужого пристального внимания Джон отмахнулся с лёгкостью. Мало ли у кого несварение от морепродуктов. В следующий миг в глаза бросился ярко-красный стоп-кран, и, повинуясь какому-то необъяснимому порыву, Джон в одно движение дотянулся до него и изо всех сил дёрнул вниз, представляя, как в узком коридоре станет тесно от возмущённых проводников и яростно вопящих пассажиров.

Закричали колёса, вагон вздрогнул всем своим железным телом, на кого-то упали вещи с верхних полок. Джон ещё успел увидеть, что женщина в форменном тёмно-синем костюме пытается открыть дверь между вагонами: наверняка чтобы выразить своё мнение по поводу его безответственности и самоуправства. Потом мир вспыхнул и оплавился, как и в прошлый раз — вместе с самим Джоном.

— Осаждённый замок…

— Я не смог остановить поезд, — тут же отозвался он, не открывая глаз. — Молли, я дёрнул стоп-кран, и вагон взорвался за три минуты до назначенного срока. Как такое возможно?

— Вы не нашли ни бомбу, ни подрывника.

— Не нашёл, — пришлось взглянуть прямо ей в лицо, бездумно разглядывая и запоминая: под глазами залегли тени, вокруг ушей ореолом вспушились русые прядки, закручивающиеся в полукольца. Часы на стене за её спиной показывают восемь вечера. — Я подумал, что можно попробовать остановить поезд и эвакуировать людей. Кажется, убийца позаботился о том, чтобы никто не ушёл из вагона живым. Стоп-кран был его страховкой на случай, если бомбу обнаружат раньше, чем она взорвётся. Тогда бы он, играя роль законопослушного гражданина, пекущегося о чужих жизнях, предложил бы остановить поезд, чтобы эвакуироваться. А на самом деле — чтобы взорвать всех раньше времени. И да, я видел, что проводник… Женщина из соседнего вагона. Она не могла пройти в наш: двери были заблокированы. Никто бы не вошёл и не вышел, Молли.

— То есть вы полагаете…

— Мы ищем смертника. Одного из пассажиров.

—  _Вы_  ищете, капитан. Я просто…

— Пожалуйста, замолчите.

Просьба выходит неожиданно жёсткой, больше похожей на приказ. Он не хотел этого, но так уж вышло.

Пространство вокруг продолжает тонуть в темноте. Джон всё ещё обездвижен и мало что понимает. Кроме одного: покорно дрейфуя в потоках информации, он не узнает ничего нового. И фантасмагория в стиле Кафки и Лема будет длиться и длиться, всё больше запутывая, захватывая, поглощая. Джон не уверен, что на третье погружение в программу сможет сохранить самого себя как цельную личность, а не как совокупность рефлексов и страха снова сгореть заживо.

Это точно не виртуальная реальность, он как-то пробовал пилотировать вертолёт в симуляторе — на спор, по пьяни, так что знал, о чём говорит. Эти ощущения были другими. Совершенно. Слишком детальными, точными, проработанными до мелочей вроде неаккуратно застёгнутой рубашки на одном из пассажиров или запаха дрянного кофе на блузке женщины.

Странное сочетание передовых технологий и кошмаров, невероятно реалистичное и одновременно попирающее всё, что Джон Ватсон знает о реальности.

— Пожалуйста, Молли, скажите мне правду.

Она сглатывает так громко, что микрофон ловит этот звук, и Джон слышит его так отчётливо, словно приложил к её шее фонендоскоп. Словно она совсем рядом.

— Я мёртв, верно? Что вы со мной сделали?..

Хупер молчит. Долго. Не отрывая взгляда от камеры. Джон смотрит на изображение, вцепившись в экран зрачками, — будто силой одного лишь взгляда может выпутаться из ремней, сесть, размять затёкшую спину, убрать со лба волосы, лезущие в глаза. Он не знает, какие из его ощущений — правда, а какие — он выдумал сам. Он не уверен, что может верить своим глазам, своему телу и своему чувству равновесия, которое указывает, где верх, а где низ.

В кармане её халата коротко пиликает телефон, она проверяет экран и, судя по разгладившейся морщинке между бровями, решается.

— Это не совсем так, Джон. Четыре месяца назад, пятого января, вас ранили, помните?

— Столько времени прошло?.. Да. Лучше, чем хотел бы. Я наступил на самодельное взрывное устройство и потерял ногу. Последнее, что помню, — как сижу на земле и пытаюсь остановить кровотечение. Кажется, потом я отключился. Умер от шока до того, как меня нашли?..

— Нет, ваша память сохранила далеко не всё. Вы успели наложить очень плотный жгут и ввели себе морфий и раствор для поддержания объёма крови. Не стали искать вены, и это было правильным решением: ваши сосуды уже спались до критического состояния. Если бы я не увидела, что вы вводили всё внутрикостно, закатав штанину на левой ноге и всадив шприц в берцовую кость… Я не смогла бы вас стабилизировать и довезти до госпиталя. Вам повезло оставить подсказку и таким образом выжить. Вы везунчик, капитан.

Джону очень хочется спросить, что такая девушка, практически _девочка_ по его меркам, делала на войне. Но он молчит и слушает. Покойники, или почти покойники, не должны говорить.

— Вы впали в кому. — Он даже не удивился. — И сейчас подключены к аппаратам искусственной вентиляции лёгких и гемодиализа. Питание внутривенное. Вот показатели за последние восемь недель, результаты идентичны первым двум месяцам. — Молли играет джигу на клавиатуре, и перед Джоном всплывают таблицы и графики. Он изучает их долго, прося девушку то приблизить сектор страницы, то перелистнуть её. Никакой положительной динамики не прослеживается. Он анализирует информацию с максимально возможным хладнокровием, со всем хладнокровием, которое ему доступно. И делает единственно верный вывод: попадись такой пациент ему самому, парня бы отключили от аппаратов в первую неделю. Без шансов. Слишком глубокая кома и тяжёлые травмы. Оказывается, осколками дело не ограничилось: в него ещё и стреляли. Везунчик, твою мать, что уж говорить. — Вот активность вашего мозга.

— Я не спец в этом, — сразу откликается Джон, как только видит бесконечные изломанные линии. — Но моего опыта хватает, чтобы задать один вопрос: почему вы так носитесь с искорёженным полутрупом?..

— Вы удивительно спокойны для того, кто…

— Для мертвеца. Да. Удивительно, — выплёвывает Джон. — Я сейчас нахожусь внутри проекции собственного мозга, который вам удалось хакнуть. Моё тело лежит непонятно где и без толку изнашивает оборудование стоимостью в тысячи фунтов. Охренительный вариант рая. Или ада, что вероятнее. Как насчёт того, чтобы поделиться с безумными учёными собственным посмертием, а, мисс Хупер?..

— Джон.

Он закрывает глаза и позволяет кушетке превратиться в желе. Жёсткий каучук трансформируется и перетекает под его спиной, втягиваясь и выгибаясь, ластясь, как кошка, дождавшаяся хозяина с работы. Когда Джон открывает глаза, оказывается, что ремни исчезли бесследно. Он сидит в кресле, а его левая ступня — босая — зарылась пальцами в пушистый ковёр. Штанина правой ноги всё ещё пуста больше чем наполовину. Видимо, даже сейчас он не в состоянии вернуть себе ногу. Какая ирония.

— Джон, что вы делаете?! — Молли вскочила из-за стола, схватив микрофон. — Вы…

— Меняю реальность, — коротко объяснил Джон, оглядываясь по сторонам. Стены расступились, обросли обоями, на посветлевшем потолке вылупилась лепнина, из которой, как язык из пасти хамелеона, выскочила люстра в викторианском стиле. Старомодный интерьер портил только жидкокристаллический экран, всё ещё висевший перед лицом Джона и разросшийся до размеров домашнего кинотеатра.

— Активность ваших теменных долей подскочила. Сильно. — Вместе с объяснением девушка вывела на экран показатели. Джон поморщился: белый фон электроэнцефалограммы ударил по глазам. — Где вы сейчас?

— В комнате без дверей и окон. Тут красиво, хоть и несколько темновато на мой вкус. Из источников освещения — только экран с вами. Встать… Не могу. Словно приклеился к креслу. Нога не отросла.

— Даже в вашей собственной проекции есть ограни…

Изображение идёт рябью и схлопывается, голос Молли превращается в завывания оборотня в момент трансформации. Джон покрепче перехватывает ручки кресла, от его пальцев ткань встопорщивается коротким ворсом, меняя цвет на почти кислотную фуксию — такую яркую, что светится в полумраке. Как хищный цветок, привлекающий насекомых.

Монитор оживает, из его глубины проступают синие и серые пятна, картинка с каждой секундой делается всё чётче и детальнее. Это похоже на то, как человеческий глаз, соизмеряя расстояние, фокусируется на предметах разной удалённости. Джон невесело усмехается: его мозг — скопление электрических импульсов — пытается приспособить происходящее под собственные ожидания. И продолжает воспринимать информацию так, словно видит её глазами и слышит её ушами.

— Давно я так паршиво не выглядел, — роняет он после минуты тишины. Обрубок человека на экране не открывает рта, не моргает и не дышит. Последнее за него делает аппарат ИВЛ. Джон с интересом разглядывает своё осунувшееся, серое лицо, отросшую бороду, коротко подстриженные волосы, а в них — путаницу проводов и датчиков. Особое внимание уделяет зажившим пулевым ранениям — полосе шрамов, идущих через грудь и живот, и бережно забинтованной в эластичную ткань культе.

Приятно, что его не раздели догола, оставляя за ним право на крупицы человеческого достоинства.

Картинка на экране меняется, камера видеонаблюдения берёт крупным планом сперва капсулу, в которой лежит тело, а потом и лицо. Джон чувствует, как вся его личность раздваивается, не понимая, как справиться с невыносимым разладом ощущений, одновременно — с узнаванием этого тела и полным отторжением этого узнавания. Потому что смотреть на себя в режиме реального времени и видеть закрытые глаза — _свои собственные закрытые глаза_  — невозможно. Джон не выдерживает — протягивает руку в попытке прикоснуться, но монитор слишком далеко, и он с сожалением опускает ладонь, стискивая колено. Единственное колено, оставшееся в его распоряжении.

— Я понял: вы держите в своих руках то, что от меня осталось. — Он надеется, что его голос не дрожит. — Хватит играть в запугивание. Вы не мисс Хупер и не Антея, это ясно. Первая слишком человечна, чтобы демонстрировать мне инсталляцию «смерть Джона Ватсона», а вторая сейчас, небось, оттягивается в каком-нибудь пафосном клубе. Покажитесь.

В следующую секунду Джон смотрит на тень в кресле, судя по бликам — кожаном. Холодный свет от экрана компьютера позволяет увидеть край стола и руки, лежащие на полированной поверхности. Белоснежные манжеты рубашки, стоимость которой Джон не хочет даже представлять, дважды закатаны, причём так небрежно, что ткань наверняка сомнётся до непотребного состояния.

Кажется, мужчине в кресле на это плевать.

— Вы действительно в моих руках, капитан. И я полностью лишён человечности, сентиментальности и прочих недостатков, которые могли бы помешать мне прийти к цели. Цель — имя убийцы из поезда. Сегодня. Крайний срок — завтра. Мне глубоко безразлично, сколько раз вы будете погружаться в память Джона Фулера и каковы будут последствия. Имя, капитан Ватсон. И тогда мы поговорим о вашем вознаграждении.

— А если я откажусь?

Короткий вздох, и бледная рука в веснушках ныряет под стол. В полосе мертвенно-голубого света оказывается початая бутылка виски и стакан. Джон с завистью смотрит, как собеседник открывает бутылку и наполняет шот на два пальца, не размениваясь ради этого на паузу в разговоре.

— Повторяю для невнимательных и тупых. Вас всё равно будут загружать в «Исходный код». Время в его реальности и в реальности, где находятся живые люди и алгоритмы автоматического запуска этой программы, течёт по-разному. И никто не берётся сказать, сколько ваших суток, или месяцев, или лет поместятся в наши пару часов. Не забывайте, что каждые восемь минут вы будете взлетать на воздух. Ваше досье говорит о вас как о разумном человеке. Не стоит разочаровывать меня и выбирать неэффективный путь отказа от сотрудничества.

— Почему бы вам не подождать окончания официального расследования? — осторожно спрашивает Джон. — Выйдете на подозреваемых и без использования… программы.

— Пара террористических группировок уже взяла ответственность за взрыв на себя. — Незнакомец крутит стакан в руках и отставляет в сторону. — Но это не они. Это одиночка, который утечёт сквозь пальцы, если мы не применим особые меры. В кратчайшие сроки.

— Он в любом случае мёртв, вы же знаете. Или она.

— Я хочу, чтобы он умер ещё раз!..

Непонятно, что собеседник имеет в виду, но после того, как он отшвыривает стакан, заставляя его улететь куда-то в темноту и разбиться, Джон не решается уточнить детали. Когда в ближайшую стену летит почти полная бутылка коллекционного виски, многие вопросы отпадают сами собой.

— Если вы добудете для меня имя, можете просить всё, чего хотите. Посмертное рыцарство, орден любого достоинства, недвижимость, любой каприз. Хотите, учредим в вашу честь стипендию, грант, университет. Вашу сестру я озолочу. — Его голос звучит устало и безжизненно. — Всё, что хотите. За имя, Джон. Всего лишь имя убийцы, и ваша семья до конца моих дней не будет ни в чём нуждаться.

— А если я попрошу… смерти?

— Повторяю, Джон. Всё, что хотите.

— Мне нужен доступ к информации о некоторых пассажирах, с которыми я успел познакомиться. И обещание, что вы не будете использовать мои… возможности вторично. Что вы отключите аппараты, как только я назову вам имя.

— По рукам. В обмен я настоятельно прошу вас больше не экспериментировать и не пытаться спасти тех, кто умер вчера. Ваше дело — добыть информацию, а не тешить своё эго, играясь в героя. Не пытайтесь никого спасти. Вы всё равно не сможете предотвратить катастрофу.

Его рука протягивается к невидимой Джону клавиатуре, и раньше, чем он успевает отключить видеосвязь, Джон выпаливает:

— Только мы с вами называем его убийцей, а не подрывником.

В последнюю секунду ему кажется, что тонкие губы, обрисовавшиеся в полумраке, дрожат.


	3. три

Основание ладони вывернулось из-под подбородка, и Джон едва не проехался носом по подоконнику.

— Задремал?

— Да, Грег, извини. — Слова вылетают изо рта легко и непринуждённо. Напротив Джона сидит умный полицейский, хороший парень, который погиб вчера. Его смерть и то, что всё вокруг — не настоящее, ещё не повод вести себя неподобающим образом. — Пойду освежусь и сразу сюда. Хочу дослушать историю.

— А вы знаете толк в извращениях, мистер Фулер, — смеётся Грег. — Сразу видно, что ты не женат и никто не портил тебе отдых капризами и ПМС. Взял, называется, отпуск впервые за последние три года… Валяй, парень, я пока буду пялиться в окно и жалеть себя.

_«Инспектор-инспектор_ , — хочется сказать Джону. — _Как жаль, что вы бросили своих девочек одних на побережье и решили вернуться в Лондон посредине отпуска. Нужно было потерпеть хотя бы до завтра, инспектор, и вы были бы живы. И маленькая Лиззи бы не росла без отца. Как жаль»._

Вместо этого он произносит безлико-вежливое «как вам угодно», отвешивает шутовской поклон и вовремя отступает от женщины со стаканчиком кофе. В этот раз столкновения не случается, но она всё равно посылает в его сторону взгляд, опасливый и настороженный, и проходит на своё место через два ряда. Джон смотрит, как она садится, разглаживая юбку, и внезапно замечает её соседку.

Как он мог не заметить её раньше?..

Тёмные волосы уложены в строгую причёску. Кажется, это «французская ракушка», которую так любят учительницы и женщины-политики, но ни на ком другом на памяти Джона она не смотрелась так… естественно. Женщина поворачивает голову, и он, затаив дыхание, рассматривает точёный профиль. Длинная шея, дерзко очерченные губы, высокий лоб. От каждой детали её внешности веет такой властностью, таким аристократическим пренебрежением к несущественным мелочам и суете, что это впечатляет даже с расстояния в несколько шагов.

Джон преодолевает их за пару ударов сердца.

— Вы прекрасны.

Чудесное видение поднимает взгляд, и Джон чувствует себя куском кровоточащего мяса, в которое воткнули вертел. У неё не глаза, а… снайперский прицел, дуло автомата, гнёзда для патронов и жерла артиллерийских установок. Невозможно пройти мимо и не заглянуть внутрь. Пусть и знаешь — бездна начнёт вглядываться в тебя раньше, чем ты — в неё.

— А вы — смелы и лаконичны в суждениях. Распространённое сочетание.

Где-то рядом не очень красивая женщина фыркает, но продолжает цедить свой мерзкий кофе.

— Ирэн Адлер. — Она не считает нужным вставать, подавая руку. Как и полагается по светскому этикету — словно бы для того, чтобы её пожали, но на самом деле давая собеседнику выбор. Джон делает его очень быстро и переворачивает изящную кисть тыльной стороной вверх. Губы осторожно прикасаются к нежной коже, едва уловимо пахнущей пачули и цитрусовыми, а потом произносят:

— Джон. Приятно познакомиться, мисс Адлер.

— Джон?

Она улыбается — очень ласково, — однако глаза благожелательны и спокойны. Только и всего. Это Гарри умеет улыбаться так, что в синих глазах плещется полуденное море, искристое, словно шампанское в тонкостенном бокале, ослепительное, как счастье ребёнка. Но сейчас не время вспоминать сестру, которая наверняка оплакала его четыре месяца назад. Дерьмовый из него старший брат, раз он не спросил ни Молли, ни Большого Босса о том, что же сообщили его семье.

Осколкам его семьи.

— Просто — Джон? Без фамилии?

— Если я останусь в вашей памяти «просто Джоном», это _уже_ будет большой удачей. — Она опускает руку; на запястье сверкает браслет белого золота. Колец она не носит. Всё верно: такая красота не может кому-то принадлежать, а даже если и свяжет себя узами брака, то кандалов носить не станет. Исключено. Джон наклоняет голову и, бросив взгляд на часы, прощается: — До встречи, мисс Адлер. Ваш образ я сохраню в памяти навсегда.

Он успевает познакомиться ещё с несколькими пассажирами до того, как вагон — в очередной раз — взлетает на воздух. Волосы мисс Адлер огненной короной вздымаются над её головой. Джон не успевает закрыть глаза до того, как волна пламени захлёстывает его тело жарким приливом, перемалывая плоть и кости в прах и пепел.

— Осаждённый…

— Опять двадцать пять, — стонет Джон, растирая затёкшую ногу. Ему хочется добраться до источника парестезии и разодрать его в клочья, потому что правая нога кажется взбудораженным муравейником. Однако нет никакой возможности хорошенько промять сведённые судорогой мышцы голени. Её ведь не существует. — Молли, давай на «ты» и без этой средневековой атрибутики. Хреновые у вас позывные. Пока выговоришь…

— Что видели на этот раз, капитан?..

— Ничего нового, но успел познакомиться с некоторыми пассажирами. Ваш босс дал мне разрешение на доступ к их личным делам.

— Да, я заметила. Кроме этого, он поменял некоторые настройки программы, я не смогла вмешаться. Да и не стала бы этого делать. Джон, я хотела вот что сказать… Он — очень непростой человек, который ненавидит быть «человеком». Мы называем его Майком или боссом, но…

— Не видел никого, кому это имя подходило бы меньше, — хмыкнул Джон. — А ещё я уверен, что он не спустит с меня глаз до тех пор, пока я не выдам имя мерзавца. Так что… Давай без расшаркиваний. Я понял. Он — главный и, если пожелает, приставит пистолет к твоей голове, чтобы лишний раз меня замотивировать.

— А капитан сечёт тему, я смотрю.

Перед Молли плюхнулся крафтовый пакет, наверняка из ближайшей закусочной, через секунду его подвинул в сторону картонный держатель с двумя большими стаканчиками. Джон заинтересованно повёл носом, жалея, что не чувствует запаха и не испытывает голода. Конечно, нет ничего здоровее и сбалансированнее того коктейля из органики и ионов, который в него закачивают, — но он, во-первых, не ощущает ни голода, ни сытости, и во-вторых, не испытывает никакого гастрономического удовольствия от этого типа питания. Никогда в жизни ему так не хотелось сладкой газировки и чипсов.

Будто издеваясь, в кадре показалась Антея, азартно вгрызающаяся в тако.

— Я думал, ты сейчас глушишь «пина коладу» бокал за бокалом, а потом отшиваешь парней, которые слишком долго и явно пускают на тебя слюнки.

— Приятно видеть мужчину, адекватно оценивающего свои силы. Молли, это твой ужин. И кофе. Как ты любишь, я помню. Ореховый сироп, одна порция сахара на средний стаканчик.

Джон усмехается краем рта, наблюдая, как мисс Хупер шуршит пакетом, заглядывает в него и расплывается в улыбке. У неё на запястье видны выпирающие косточки, и кожа на лице слишком плотно обнимает скулы. Он вдосталь насмотрелся на таких врачей, которые живут на кофеине. В лучшем случае — на бутербродах и кофеине.

— Джон, вы готовы? — рассеянно спрашивает она, нетерпеливо посматривая в сторону еды.

— Досье, Молли. — Ему жалко задерживать её ещё больше, но перед следующим погружением нужно напитаться информацией как следует. — Мне нужен детектив-инспектор, который сидел напротив Фулера.

— Грегори Лестрейд, тридцать восемь лет, похороны через неделю. — Антея откликается первой и после поворачивает голову, чтобы скомандовать в сторону Молли: — Так, я дальше сама разберусь, а тебе нужно поесть. Иди за мой стол, давай. И без возражений. Умница. Итак, капитан, вот ваше досье. Скажите, когда переключить на следующую страницу.

Он читает медленно и вдумчиво, и жизнь Грега, такого непосредственного, простого и настоящего, разворачивается перед ним постепенно. На второй или третьей странице горло начинает печь, Джон откашливается снова и снова — и не может выгнать из гортани зуд и жжение. И только когда на светлых джинсах расплывается первое синее пятно, он понимает, что его душат слёзы.

— Капитан, у вас изменился рисунок активности. Что происходит?

Обеспокоенный голос Молли отвлекает его от досье Грега. Девушка одним щелчком сворачивает документы и вглядывается в камеру, словно действительно может рассмотреть Джона и оценить его состояние визуально. В уголке рта у неё видно пятнышко соуса.

— Я читаю, Молли. Только и всего. И как я выгляжу… с вашей стороны?

— Как синтезированный голос. За основу взят ваш собственный, а воспроизведение речи завязано на дешифровке активности нейронов соответствующих зон коры. Ещё мы следим за вашими физическими показателями, уровнем кислорода, температурой внутри капсулы. Я ответила на ваш вопрос?..

— Значит, я теперь — колебание воздуха, — произносит Джон, рассматривая свои руки, которых на самом деле не видит. — Значит, вы видите вспышки звучания, столбики пикселей, однако не слышите _меня самого_. — Он прижимает ладонь к кадыку, наслаждаясь вибрацией кожи, которая на самом деле застыла в холодной неподвижности капсулы, где температура наверняка поддерживается на уровне тридцати двух или тридцати трёх градусов по Цельсию. — Царство трансгуманизма наступило раньше, чем я мог подумать. Мы вооружились невероятными технологиями, чтобы использовать их ради мести.

— Справедливости, капитан.

У Антеи жёсткая линия рта и плечи опущены так, будто бы она хочет его ударить.

— Вы ещё не научились загружать информацию напрямую в мозг? Флешки, чипы, прочая миниатюрная чертовщина?

— Нет. К сожалению, пока что такие опыты проваливаются. Один за другим. — Молли наконец-то стёрла соус в уголке рта и вернулась за пульт, поставив рядом стаканчик. — Всё дело в том, что мы совершаем над собой усилие, чтобы сфокусироваться на определённой информации. Вы читаете, выделяя ключевые фрагменты и ускоряясь на незначительных; вы запоминаете не только суть написанного, но и шрифт, фон, цвета, окружающий мир, вплоть до запахов и звуков. Воспоминания получаются очень… объёмными. Многослойными. Сложно представить, сколько гигабайт памяти нужно для того, чтобы перенести информацию такого рода с одного мозга-носителя на другой.

— И в этом вся проблема?..

— Ещё при пассивном «вливании» данных не происходит необходимого подкрепления. Нет усилий — нет осознаваемой ценности. Нет структуры воспоминаний. И найти определённую информацию среди терабайт других данных становится практически невозможно. Это вызов, капитан, вызов всему, что мы можем, всему, что мы знали об информации и человеке. Когда мы сможем овладеть технологией передачи данных без ущерба для их качества и способности к обратной конвертации, для «Исходного кода» нам не нужны будут люди. Представляете? Полная автономия, постоянное самообучение на основе добровольно отданных воспоминаний.

Она откидывается на спинку стула, сдувая со лба налипшие волосы. Девочка. Вдохновлённая, восторженная, полная энтузиазма — девочка. Джон замечает улыбку на губах Антеи, очень мягкую, и потому неожиданную. Она тоже смотрит на Хупер, и в глазах читается лишь гордость и восхищение.

Что за странные отношения внутри странного коллектива.

— Вам нужны не «люди», мисс Хупер, — медленно выговаривает он, размышляя о том, насколько парадоксальна сама ситуация. И как эти слова смотрятся на мониторе девушек. — Не «люди». Всего лишь сгустки нейронов и глии, фактически лишённые тела. Насильно созданная нейросеть, отрезанная от радостей жизни.

— Люди, — настаивает Хупер. — Нам нужны особенные люди — во всей полноте их личностей. Вы думаете, что у нас был такой большой выбор кандидатов на участие в программе?.. На первом этапе вас было шестеро. Шестеро мужчин и женщин, до ранений и комы прошедших подготовку в качестве офицеров медицинской службы. Четверо отсеялось тут же, на этапе подключения к «Исходному коду». Сгорели, как фейерверки. Не выдержали напряжения, темпа обработки информации, самого погружения в цифровую среду. Сознание пятой полностью ушло в программу и потерялось в ней, оборвав все связи со своим телом до того, как мы успели понять, что происходит. В результате — разрушение нейронных паттернов, деградация и исчезновение. Тело, естественно, не смогло продолжить существование даже на аппаратах. Так что в финал вышли только вы. Вы — с вашей феноменальной физической выносливостью и исключительно пластичным мозгом. Только вы, капитан Ватсон. Наш единственный и последний шанс найти виновного.

— Единственный и — мёртвый.

Он отслужил больше десяти лет. Золочёной патетикой и дифирамбами с душком его не очаровать. Очень давно не очаровать.

— Ваш мозг ещё жив. С точки зрения буквы закона…

— Ещё скажите, что по воскресеньям вокруг меня собираются толпы родственников, горящие желанием поговорить за жизнь. С правовой точки зрения, я — мёртв, иначе надо мной не ставили бы экспериментов. Вы наверняка выдали Гарри урну с чьим-то прахом и этим развязали себе руки.

Они молчат, и это понятно. Джону не требуется подтверждения очевидного.

— Это не жизнь, Молли. Моё сознание зависло в краденых восьми минутах, и это напоминает горячечный бред, а не жизнь. Тело же не разлагается только потому, что вы напичкали меня химией по самое не хочу. Утыкали датчиками, как рождественскую ёлку. Удивляюсь, как я ещё не мутировал в профессора Икс — в таких-то тепличных условиях.

— Капитан. — Грудной голос Антеи звучит почти с угрозой. — Вы закончили с инспектором?

— Да, красавица, — подтверждает Джон, потирая переносицу. Хочется откинуться назад, примоститься в угол кресла, закинуть ногу на ногу, схватить себя за лодыжку и не представлять, во что превратились забавные носки с морскими звёздами. — Мне нужно ещё одно досье. Ирэн Адлер, место у прохода, через два ряда по ходу движения.

— А.

— Что-то не так?

Молли поспешно прикладывается к стаканчику с кофе, Антея наклоняется к клавиатуре. Пара щелчков — и перед Джоном разворачивается новое досье. Очень удачная фотография, в три четверти, при естественном освещении. В самый раз, чтобы в подробностях разглядеть аккуратный подбородок и сверкающую серёжку-капельку в маленькой мочке уха. Её волосы забраны в ту же причёску, которую Джон уже видел в поезде. Удивительная женщина. Ей плевать… было плевать на обстоятельства.

Джон читает абзац повторно. Затем ещё раз — всё ещё не веря написанному. Краем глаза видит, что Молли — девушки немного сместили документ в сторону, оставляя треть экрана под трансляцию видео, — хмурится и придвигается ближе к монитору.

— Подозреваю, что у моего тела подскочил пульс. Ненамного и не до показателей здорового человека, но всё же. Правда? Это — то, что написано в третьем пункте, — правда?..

— Я не…

— Правда. — Антея снова вклинивается в разговор, но Джон этому неожиданно рад. Мисс Хупер в состоянии объяснить ему тонкости работы «Исходного кода», однако с реальными людьми вне его лучше разберётся мисс «Глубокое декольте». — Элитная, очень дорогая и для клиентов с… особыми требованиями.

— Смысл от этого особо не меняется.

— Не сказала бы.

— Я не разбираюсь в этой… индустрии. И ожидал, что она как минимум баронесса или дочь виконта, пэра или кого-то там ещё. Правда, что бы она тогда делала в поезде, вместе со всеми…

— Вы, оказывается, много в чём не разбираетесь, капитан, — мурлычет Антея, присаживаясь прямо на стол. Чёрные брюки с острыми стрелками обрисовывают сильные бёдра, высокий пояс — изгиб поясницы. — Если вы бездельничаете в холле дорогого отеля и гадаете, какие из проходящих мимо женщин пришли сюда… работать, не смотрите на раскрашенных подростков, аляповато нарядившихся провинциалок и на других ярких личностей. Ищите женщину, одетую с иголочки, в костюм или платье от дорогого дизайнера. Ту, перед которой учтиво расступается персонал.

— Спасибо за экскурс. — Джон надеется, что в его голосе не слышно странного смущения. Видимо, представленная картина оказалась слишком яркой: просторное лобби, множество цветов, носильщики с чемоданами, портье в жилетках тёмно-изумрудного цвета. И Антея — в платье, на изысканно-острых каблуках, чёрные пряди каскадом ниспадают из-под шляпки с вуалью. Ей бы пошло. — Хватит разговоры разговаривать, пора работать. Мисс Хупер, жмите на красную кнопку. Я готов.

— Предыдущие разы вы не рвались в программу, — роняет Антея, наклоняясь. Джон предпочитает закрыть глаза, чтобы через ресницы — проклиная своё любопытство — наблюдать, как она отодвигает стаканчик Молли подальше от клавиатуры и заносит руку над кнопкой. Её грудь касается спины потупившейся Хупер. — Что изменилось на этот раз?

— Ваш босс пообещал мне тихую смерть по завершении задания. Кто я такой, чтобы отказываться от этого царского подарка?

— Он умеет мотивировать, — соглашается девушка, и мир вокруг Джона растворяется в мешанине света и звуков.


	4. четыре

Основание ладони вывернулось из-под подбородка, и Джон едва не проехался носом по подоконнику.

— Я так понимаю, ты считаешь меня невероятно увлекательным собеседником.

— Извини, Грег.

Джон уже не знает, за что конкретно он извиняется — каждый чёртов раз. Может быть, за то, что ещё жив, в отличие от инспектора? Может быть, за то, что не оставил ни одну женщину вдовой и, насколько ему известно, ни одного ребёнка — сиротой?

Ага, как же. Нашёл святого, усмехается Джон про себя. Сколько раз он убивал? За его плечами — толпы вдов и сирот.

— Я задремал. Знаешь, я… Ты говорил, что у тебя дочь. Лиззи. Что вы с женой взяли первый совместный отпуск за три года. Ещё ты говорил, что любишь её, женщину, которой добивался столько лет. — У него округляются глаза, пока Джон зажимает на часах две кнопки разом, запуская таймер. — Да, ты ворчал всю дорогу, не переставая, но ни разу не оскорбил и не унизил её. Только журил — за капризы. Ты влюблён в собственную жену уже пятнадцать лет как, и это делает тебе честь. Я бы так не смог. Наверное. Любая женщина начинала меня бесить не позже, чем через пару месяцев романа. И, Грег… Ты сочтёшь меня сумасшедшим, но в поезде заложили бомбу. Где-то в нашем вагоне. Неподалёку. Нам нужно её найти.

— И обезвредить?..

Приходится замереть на полуслове и поднять взгляд с часов. Грег смотрит на него настороженно и внимательно, приоткрыв рот. Его рука будто невзначай тянется за спину, и губы инспектора искажает разочарованная усмешка. У него на поясе нет ни кобуры, ни пистолета в ней. Джон отслужил достаточно, чтобы сейчас читать Грега как открытую книгу.

— Я бы мог многое тебе рассказать, — нарочито медленно, словно задумавшись, роняет Джон. — О том, что я восхищаюсь уровнем раскрываемости в твоём отделе. Что ты правильно поступил — поддержал своего сержанта, Салли Донован, насколько я помню, когда она заявила о домогательствах какой-то шишки из отдела криминалистики. Что твоя дочь очень похожа на твою мать, а жена любит тебя без памяти и точно не готова становиться вдовой.

Ложь, сладкая, _приторная_ ложь. У Джона от неё сводит зубы, но вида он не подаёт.

— Помоги мне найти бомбу. Клянусь, я не вооружён и не хочу смерти никому из пассажиров. Мне больше не к кому обратиться. Я доверяю только тебе.

И из-за этого доверия у него остаётся меньше шести минут до взрыва.

Инспектор смотрит на него долго — секунды на таймере всё бегут, нарастают, как снежный ком, облепляют его запястье свинцовыми каплями, пригибают к земле.

— Хорошо. Иди первым.

Нежданное чувство облегчения сложно выразить словами. Джону кажется, что он взлетает над полом — только для того, чтобы встретиться с ним снова. Лицом. Правую руку инспектор заломил ему за спину, а левая оказалась неловко прижата к ковру его собственным телом. Не вырваться. Электронного табло с уродливо-схематичными цифрами не видно, тем более Джону они теперь без надобности.

— Сэр, что вы…

— Скотланд Ярд! Всем сесть на свои места и сохранять спокойствие! — рявкает Лестрейд. Фраза выходит такой звучной и естественной, что вскочившие было пассажиры покорно рассаживаются обратно, не требуя предъявить удостоверение. — Парень, я сейчас не на службе, без оружия и наручников. Поэтому полежишь так, мордой в пол. Не дёргайся, и мы обойдёмся без синяков.

— А смысл?..

— Мазохист, что ли?.. — Он вертит головой, а Джон в это время с тоской наблюдает, как женщина в ближайшем кресле брезгливо поджимает ноги, чтобы оказаться как можно дальше от них. Словно он — тот, кто пытался бы их спасти, если бы мог, — грязь под её туфельками. Не более того. — Если ты хотел всего лишь получить в нос, то выбрал слишком сложный путь. Неочевидный.

— Проводник не придёт, — глухо шепчет Джон, расслабляясь. Секунды истаивают. Остаётся всё меньше и меньше времени до взрыва. — Двери в наш вагон заблокированы. Стоп-кран связан со взрывчаткой, эвакуация невозможна. Я здесь не впервые, Грег. Мы взлетим на воздух через минуту-полторы. Я — капитан, военный врач, служил в Афганистане, был там смертельно ранен. Сейчас лежу в коме, и всё это происходит внутри моей головы. Ты мёртв, Грег. Похороны через неделю.

— Ты обдолбался.

— Вероятно, среди пинт всего, что мне вводят, имеется успокоительное, и не одно, но вряд ли есть обезболивающие. Так что нет. Я трезв. И это отвратительно.

— Псих.

— Скажи мне это в следующий раз, — лениво протягивает Джон и приподнимает голову, чтобы увидеть, как стена пламени движется на него, сметая со своего пути людей и кресла.

— Прогресс?

— Никакого. Давайте ещё раз, девочки.

— Ещё раз назовёте нас девочками… — обманчиво-ласково начинает Антея.

— И что? — прерывает её Джон. — Вы оставите меня в покое? Нет. Перестанете баловать меня креветками в медово-горчичном соусе? Нет. Вы даже убить меня не сможете, пока я не закончу. Отправляйте ещё раз. И вообще, твоя смена уже закончилась.

— Не могла вас покинуть. Не каждую ночь своей жизни я могу провести в препирательствах с коматозником.

— Антея!

— Что? — невинно переспросила она, оборачиваясь к Молли, обнимающей стопку папок, как плюшевого медвежонка или мужчину своей мечты. — Разве не так? Всегда мечтала провести ночь с тобой и каким-нибудь остроумным парнем. Одновременно. Капитан — наш идеальный вариант. Лежит, никого не трогает, руки не распускает, внимания не требует. Поставим на автоматическое погружение и можем пойти прогуляться. Я видела, что в кафе на углу завезли фисташковое мороженое. Как тебе?

— Капитан, вы готовы к следующему сеансу? — Кажется, на щеках Молли можно жарить яичницу и сушить тосты. — Не торопитесь с ответом. Если вы не восстановились, не надо геройствовать.

Он взмахнул рукой, одним резким жестом выражая все свои эмоции — от раздражения напористостью Антеи до восхищения ею же. Потом вспомнил, что это — не его тело, а воображаемое, и что девушки его не видят. Пришлось сказать о своём желании снова воспользоваться «Исходным кодом». Вслух. Выразить мысль словами через рот. Гарри была бы в счастье: сейчас Джону приходилось существовать по тем правилам «открытого выражения чувств», которые она безуспешно пыталась ввести в обиход много лет.

Основание ладони вывернулось из-под подбородка, и Джон едва не проехался носом по подоконнику.

Хотелось взвыть.

— Инспектор Лестрейд, я на задании. — Если брать быка за рога, так сразу. Пальцы сами нашли кнопки, запускающие таймер в часах. — По нашим сведениям, в вагоне заложена бомба. Это сделал кто-то из пассажиров. Доверять мы можем только друг другу, времени в обрез. Если вы не хотите участвовать в поисках, оставайтесь на месте. Только не мешайте, иначе вашей карьере…

Удар в нос, кровь заливает светлую рубашку, лицо снова встречается с пыльным ковролином в росчерках звёзд. Или это звёзды в его глазах?.. Он даже не успевает возразить против вроде бы очень правильного предложения инспектора дёрнуть стоп-кран, чтобы с этой «неведомой хренью» разобрались железнодорожники.

Что — или кого — Грег подразумевал под «хренью», остаётся загадкой. Потому что вагон снова взрывается раньше, чем таймер успевает довести счёт времени до восьми минут.

— Молли, загружай повторно. — Нога разрывается от боли, словно в культю кто-то воткнул грёбаную петарду. Джон растирает то, до чего может дотянуться, не прерывая мысли вслух: — Похоже, инспектор плевать хотел на свою карьеру. Будем заходить с другой стороны.

Основание ладони вывернулось из-под подбородка, и Джон едва не проехался носом по подоконнику.

— …Только не мешайте, инспектор. Умоляю. Моя цель — спасти людей в вагоне. Пожалуйста, помогите мне сохранить несколько десятков жизни. Они тоже чьи-то родители, супруги и дети. Их ждут дома. Вы хороший полицейский, вы работаете на совесть и ради того, чтобы сделать мир безопаснее и лучше. Помогите мне. Пожалуйста. Только стоп-кран не трогайте, ради всего святого. Опыт подсказывает мне, что резкое торможение может спровоцировать взрыв.

Это срабатывает. Грег сверлит его недоверчивым взглядом, однако рук не выкручивает и носа не ломает. Пока что.

— Нам нужно проверить багаж пассажиров, — предлагает он после нескольких мгновений тишины. — Вы, капитан, идите по ходу движения, а я пойду против.

— Хорошо, — коротко соглашается Джон, подавив возражение. Понятно, что за один раз, за неполные восемь минут, они вряд ли смогут найти что-то толковое, ну так Джон вернётся сюда ещё раз. И ещё. Сколько потребуется. Нужные слова найдены, теперь Грега можно сделать своим союзником и помощником. Пусть и ценой одной восьмой его времени внутри «Исходного кода». — Я начинаю.

Они встают со своих мест синхронно, будто давно сработавшиеся напарники. Если бы Джон не привык к внезапным оглушительным звукам, он бы стопроцентно вжал голову в плечи от уже знакомого «Скотланд Ярд, всем оставаться на своих местах! Необходима повторная проверка багажа. Всем сохранять спокойствие!».

Первые пару минут спокойствие в вагоне не хотело сохраняться. Ветер хлестал дождём по окнам, а некоторые пассажиры чуть ли не в истерику впадали от того, что их вещи вновь собирались досматривать. Мучительно хотелось закатить глаза и выругаться, но пришлось стиснуть зубы, смотреть и запоминать каждую деталь. Кто прячет руки, кто где везёт багаж, кого прошиб холодный пот, кто поспешно закрывает и прячет ноутбук подальше от неумолимо надвигающегося Грега. Порнуху он смотрел, что ли?.. Они успевают проверить вещи всех пассажиров из центральной части вагона, когда время, отведённое капитану Ватсону в теле мистера Фулера, истекает.

У Лестрейда, стоящего ко взрыву спиной, удивлённо округляется рот.

— Джон, вы в порядке? Как слышите?.. Джон!

Он приходит в себя не сразу. Судя по звенящим ноткам в голосе Молли и тому, что рука Антеи успокаивающе поглаживает её по плечу, зовут его уже не в первый раз. На часах за спинами девушек половина девятого. Точно не утра. Время действительно течёт очень странно. Течёт… Утекает сквозь пальцы, сквозь рельсы, сквозь провода, которыми опутана взрывчатка и стоп-кран. И Джону не выбраться из этого потока сухим.

— Я видел, откуда пришёл взрыв, — через силу произносит он. Язык распух во рту и едва шевелится. — Бомба заложена где-то в конце вагона. Я был там в первый раз, в первое погружение, когда не знал ничего о симуляции. Наверное, тогда я погиб одним из первых. Нужно разобраться с пассажирами из последней трети вагона. Стоп-кран был там же. Всё — там. Мне нужно вернуться.

— Ваши показатели…

— К чёрту показатели, Молли. К чёрту. Загружай долбаный код.

— Слушаюсь, капитан. — У неё ловкие руки и грустная улыбка. Антея смотрит в сторону.

Основание ладони вывернулось из-под подбородка, и Джон едва не проехался носом по подоконнику.

Трюк с тем, что для Джона человеческие жизни ценны ( _правда_ ) и что всех пассажиров ещё можно спасти ( _ложь_ ), в этот раз удаётся гораздо проще. Кажется, он будет проделывать его снова и снова, борясь с раздражением, скукой и гневом, которые давит в себе на протяжении… Нет, о времени сейчас лучше не думать. Только о таймере. И бомбе в конце вагона.

И о неприятном, пристальном взгляде, который Джон чувствует на себе, когда стоит в проходе, убеждая пожилого джентльмена, что всё в порядке и это обычная проверка, не стоит беспокоиться. Взгляд оплетает его, как силки, впивается множеством тонких игл, проникает под кожу. Давно никто не глядел на капитана Ватсона с настолько ледяной яростью, пробирающей до костей. Заинтригованный, он поднимает голову и  _видит_.

Ему не больше двадцати пяти, и за такое выражение лица его явно не раз били. Одной гримасой выразить столько презрения и высокомерия одновременно — это уметь надо. Джон вот не умел, предпочитая не оскорблять оппонента попусту, а сразу бить в челюсть. Или под дых, чтобы наверняка. Обычно те, кто заслуживали его _крайнее неодобрение_ , подобному обороту событий не удивлялись.

В этом случае всё явно шло именно к драке.

— С вами всё в порядке? — едко поинтересовался Джон, останавливаясь возле кресла незнакомца. Ответный взгляд был холоден, как нож, нашедший себе путь между рёбрами. — Скорчились, как будто вас сейчас стошнит.

— Не исключено. — Хорошо поставленный голос прошелестел и стих. — Моё чувство прекрасного оскорблено вашим вторжением. Хотелось бы оставить в своей памяти виды окрестностей, а не вашу невыразительную физиономию. Проходите, мистер Фулер. Не задерживайтесь дольше необходимого.

Джон уже хотел возмутиться, но внезапно замер.

— Вы знаете моё имя. — Фраза вышла сухой и странной, потому что он был Ватсоном, а не Фулером. Вот только рост, заставляющий его смотреть на большинство мужчин снизу вверх, теперь шёл вразлад со всем, что Джон Ватсон привык из себя представлять.

— Конечно, знаю. Как и имя любого из пассажиров в этом вагоне. Всю эту банальщину, которая скоро будет у всех на слуху. — Он прикрыл выразительные глаза и откинулся на спинку сиденья. На соседнем кресле лежали кожаный портфель и скрипичный футляр, а позади него мест уже не было — только стена вагона и выход в коридор до дверей уборных и к следующему вагону в составе. — Не в лучшем контексте, правда. Идите, проверьте бомбу в вентиляции. Я хочу подумать.

На негнущихся ногах Джон добрёл до туалета. Это был тот самый, где он приходил в себя сразу после Афганистана. Первое погружение, которое он запомнил, первое путешествие по «Исходному коду», которое ему _позволили_ сохранить в памяти. А сколько погружений и, возможно, целых операций он не помнит?.. Джон грохнул крышкой унитаза, опёрся одной ногой о него, второй — о раковину, и так добрался до вентиляционной шахты под потолком. Решётка поддалась со второго рывка. Джон высунулся в получившееся отверстие, покрутил головой и замер. Часы пикнули, сообщая, что до взрыва осталась минута.

Они с бомбой смотрели друг на друга и не знали, что сказать.

Джон отмер только через несколько мгновений, привстал на цыпочки, подтянулся на руках и почти по пояс высунулся в шахту. Перекрытия затрещали, предупреждая о близящемся пределе прочности, но Джон упрямо полез наверх, жадно разглядывая клубки проводов и таймер. Его собственный, на часах Фулера, отставал от основного на жалкие несколько секунд. Что ж, они действительно ищут смертника. Нет никакой дистанционной детонации, никакого телефона, который можно было бы отключить от сети и этим спасти людей. И вычислить убийцу.

— Парень, ты… Нашёл?

Он не верил мне, с тоской думает Джон. Он до последнего мне не верил, отмечает он, ныряет обратно, спрыгивает на пол и помогает поникшему Грегу самому убедиться — угроза реальна. И до взрыва остаётся секунд пятнадцать.

— Ты хороший отец, — почему-то произносит Джон. У Грега так изламываются губы, что капитан проклинает собственный язык, но продолжает: — И хороший полицейский.

— Не блестящий.

— Даже блестящему спецу этих восьми минут не хватило бы, — быстро договаривает Джон и кладёт влажную от волнения руку ему на плечо. На  _подрагивающее_ плечо. Потолок над ними расцветает оранжевым и алым.

Они молчат. Молчит Молли, уперев пустой взгляд в монитор. Молчит Антея, застывшая за её спиной. Джон вглядывается в огромный до вульгарности экран, зрение расплывается, тёмную комнату съедают солёные, злые слёзы. Откуда в нём столько жидкости, если он не помнит толком, какая вода на вкус?..

— Джон, вы вернулись.

— Да, Молли. Вернулся. Спасибо, что подарили мне немного тишины. Я… устал. Адски устал.

Джону кажется, что он носит в животе Солнце. Жёлтого карлика с протуберанцами из ослепительно-оранжевой плазмы. Ну не может человек столько раз погибать во взрыве — и благополучно позабыть эти ощущения. Теперь это навсегда останется с ним. И если уж преисподняя реальна и капитана Ватсона после смерти ждёт именно она — ему есть, чему научить тамошних чертей. Б _о_ льшего специалиста по пламени и взрывчатке, чем он, им не сыскать даже среди Нобелей.

— Дайте знать вашему главному, что я в курсе, кто убийца. Я знаю, где бомба.

— Вы уверены? — Антея скептически приподнимает бровь. Не хочет беспокоить Большого Босса по пустякам? Не верит Джону? По привычке проверяет его на прочность?.. — Капитан, вы отдаёте…

— Отдаю. Родине, мать вашу, я все свои потроха ей отдал. Больше ничего не осталось. Зови, девочка, и не зли меня. Не сейчас. Честное слово — не сейчас.

Она исчезает. Молли суетливо роется в ноутбуке, то и дело спрашивая «Джон, где вы сейчас находитесь?», «Опишите обстановку», «Сколько времени прошло по вашим собственным ощущениям?». Джон отвечает, без огонька и интереса, но отвечает. Для Молли это важно. Для любого исследователя важен этот информационный мусор, из которого умники и умницы, подобные Молли, потом смогут сложить дивный новый мир — по кирпичикам. Джону в этом мире, правда, не жить, но вдруг он способен сделать его чуть лучше и понятнее — для собственных племянников.

У Гарри должны быть дети. Господи, пожалуйста, пусть у неё будут дети.

— Антея сказала, у вас есть новости, которых я ждал. Если бы все мои сотрудники делали такие успехи в столь короткие сроки, я бы согласился с мистером Фрейдом в том, что всё живое упрямо стремится к смерти.

Он абсолютно трезв и возмутительно собран — для того, кто совсем недавно бросал в стену стаканы и бутылки с очень недешёвым виски. Недавно — это по меркам _их_  реальности, мира живых, тёплых, настоящих людей. В распоряжении Джона теперь — лишь треклятый код и мёртвая неподвижность некогда отзывчивого тела.

— Всё живое стремится к смерти, — соглашается Джон. — Я видел слишком много этой самой смерти за последнее время. Освободите меня.

— Где бомба, капитан Ватсон. — Одним своим появлением он сгоняет Молли со стула и устраивается напротив камеры и мониторов. Спокойный, холёный, в костюме-тройке. Манжеты кажутся такими острыми, что можно цветы срезать, не иначе. А всё потому, что это не та рубашка, в которой он полчаса назад угрожал Джону. — Вы обещали мне бомбу. На блюдечке. И ещё голову того, кто её собрал, установил и привёл в действие. Имя, капитан Ватсон.

— Бомба в вентиляции уборной для инвалидов. Конец вагона. Убийца заложил её заранее, ещё до отправления с вокзала или раньше, в депо. Там был таймер, который он запустил уже в середине пути. Табло таймера рассчитано только на три цифры, последние две — секунды, первая — минуты. Я не видел, как он его запускал, наверное, там было девять или почти десять минут. Но я видел его самого, я видел убийцу из поезда. Во всех деталях — и готов вам его описать. Сейчас. Если вы подтвердите, что отключите меня сразу же, как получите портрет.

— Описание и номер места, где сидел… он.

— Капсула. Аппараты жизнеобеспечения.

— Имя.

— Я не скажу вам имя, но смогу описать. В подробностях. Я умею запоминать облик человека до последней чёрточки. Профдеформация, знаете ли.

— Докажите. Антея, вне поля его зрения. Рост, вес, параметры моей помощницы. Я жду, капитан.

Джон скрипит зубами и закрывает глаза. Фунты, футы и дюймы слетают с губ без усилий. В качестве вишенки на торте он добавляет то, что натуральный цвет её волос — каштановый. С золотистым отливом. Не правда ли, очень красивый оттенок, Майк?..

— Антея?

— Капитан мне польстил. — Она появляется в поле зрения, улыбаясь и ничуть не смущаясь того, что её тело сейчас было использовано в качестве объекта столь пристального внимания. — Я вешу на фунт больше. Сто двадцать два, если быть точной. Всё остальное верно. У вас удивительный глазомер.

— Хорошо. Вот ваша капсула. — Майк показал экран своего телефона. Джон узнал комнату, узнал тело в капсуле, пересчитал количество персонала возле каждого из приборов. Должно хватить для достойного ухода из жизни: чтобы приборы отключались постепенно и он не испытал даже призрака боли. — Вы описываете… его, Антея узнаёт имя, я даю добро, они отключают вас. Это ваше осознанное решение?..

— Абсолютно осознанное. Насколько вообще может быть осознанным решение, принятое мозгом без участия тела. — Мужчины по обе стороны экрана одинаково горько усмехнулись. — Итак, в вашем парне не меньше ста пятидесяти фунтов весу на рост в шесть футов. Может, в шесть футов и один дюйм. Лет двадцать пять, может, чуть меньше. Я бы поставил на двадцать четыре. У него гетерохромия, оттенок радужки не определён: где-то между жёлтым, оливковым, голубым и серым. Вьющиеся тёмные волосы, высокий лоб… Майк, если всё было так… Куда вы?! Антея, останови его! Да стой же!..

Джон кричит вдогонку уходящему Большому Боссу и пытается понять, в какой момент всё пошло не так. В какой момент человек в расцвете сил, только что игравший словами и доброжелательно улыбавшийся, превратился в испуганного старика, который не может совладать с собственным телом?..

— Эй, стой, ты обещал мне! Я же описал его! Этого сукиного сына! — В нём столько гнева, злости и разочарования, что ругательства срываются с языка раньше, чем он успевает его прикусить — здесь всё же женщины. Майк от его воплей вздрагивает и хватается за ближайший стол. Кажется, с него что-то падает. По крайней мере, какофония звуков бьёт по ушам. Джон пытается зажать их — но всё без толку. Грохот и лязг нарастают, а затем срываются в пике.

— Джон, заткнись.

И наступает тишина.

Её спокойному голосу удалось прорваться через его прижатые к ушам ладони. Удивительно. Джона всё ещё колотит. Ему бы свернуться сейчас в этом осточертевшем кресле, свернуться в клубок, накрыться с головой чем-нибудь плотным и впасть в забытьё. Нет. Это слишком большая роскошь. Которую ему не позволят.

— Почему он ушёл?! Почему?!

Молли не смотрит в камеру, она вообще ушла куда-то. Джон не заметил этого. Теперь перед ним сидит Антея, с её ровной спиной, кокетливым вырезом и губами, одной улыбкой которых можно соблазнить бывалого аскета. И при всём при этом, когда она их открывает, у неё такой голос, словно бы по полу катаются пушечные ядра:

— Потому что ты назвал его младшего брата сукиным сыном и убийцей, я полагаю.


	5. пять

Основание ладони вывернулось из-под подбородка, и Джон едва не проехался носом по подоконнику.

— Эй, осторожно там. Так недолго и зубы выбить.

— Какие куришь?

Грег недоумённо хмурится, разминая шею. Конечно, можно было бы не переть в лоб, обойти, присыпать просьбу парой вежливых, ни к чему не обязывающих реплик — но Джон сейчас в таком бешенстве, что едва удерживается от крика. Два резких слова, произнесённых почти без вопросительной интонации, — его максимум. Пока что.

— «Rothmans», — наконец-то отвечает инспектор. — Не думал, что это так заметно. И вообще, я надеялся, что со стороны кажусь некурящим. Или хотя бы давно бросившим.

— Могу я попросить одну?..

Он молча стягивает со спинки кресла ветровку и выуживает из внутреннего кармана мятую пачку. Джон выхватывает сигарету двумя пальцами, благодарно кивает, когда Грег вкладывает в его руку зажигалку, и встаёт. Перед глазами всё плывёт и кружится — ему кажется, что вагон заваливается набок; проход между креслами начинает вращаться против часовой стрелки. Воздух вокруг неестественно густой и отвратительно тёплый. Джон протискивается через него с трудом — будто бредёт по болоту, по колено в вязкой жиже. Значок «для инвалидов» вызывает на губах кривую усмешку, от которой, создаётся впечатление, его лицо сейчас треснет напополам, а череп расколется, являя на потеху зрителям кипящий мозг, опутанный электродами.

Ну да, капитан Ватсон заявился по адресу. Вряд ли этой уборной пользовался хоть кто-то, кто искалечен _в равной_ с ним степени. Он закрывает дверь, оглядывается по сторонам, ступает одной ногой на унитаз, второй — на раковину, вырывает решётку — с грохотом, да и едва ли не ценой собственного равновесия — и отбрасывает её подальше. Затем устраивается на раковине и прикуривает, рассматривая бомбу в вентиляции с тем же неподвижным спокойствием, с каким люди созерцают закат.

По крайней мере, в этом мире взрыв — такая же константа, как солнце. Даже посерьёзнее, потому что последний раз Джон видел солнечный свет четыре месяца назад. Боже мой, как он соскучился по золотым лучам... Ведь здесь идёт дождь. Целую вечность. Всю муторную, закольцованную на смерти вечность.

За дверью раздаются чьи-то шаги. Вероятно, пассажиры, встревоженные громкими звуками, выглянули посмотреть, что же происходит. Шум и гам нарастают. Видимо, женщина-проводник из соседнего вагона увидела скопление людей и решила проверить, всё ли в порядке. Что ж, теперь толпа будет пытаться высадить дверь между вагонами, позабыв о том грохоте, который издала отброшенная Джоном решётка.

Он цедит сигарету. Медленно, никуда не торопясь: туда, куда ему было не нужно, он уже успел. Электронное табло на запястье показывает шесть часов четыре минуты после полудня. На таймере бомбы остаётся минуты две: как раз, чтобы дойти до фильтра. Джон крутит тлеющую сигарету между пальцев, наслаждаясь запахом и привкусом дыма. Да, «Rothmans» продают в семи десятках стран по всему миру, но в Афганистане частенько приходилось перебиваться местными косяками. В которых табак мог быть далеко не основным компонентом.

За минуту до детонации он закрывает глаза. Темнота под веками — настоящее благословение, призрак сна, о котором он может только мечтать.

Джон всегда ненавидел общаться с роднёй своих погибших пациентов. Терять кого-то на столе или в поле было тяжело, безумно тяжело, и эта ноша не становилась легче раз от раза. Что бы там ни говорили о выгорании и панцире, который, как хитин, нарастает на душе всё более толстым слоем, его личное кладбище разрасталось вширь и вглубь каждый проклятый день. И кому, как не капитану Ватсону, стоило бы иметь этот грёбаный защитный панцирь, но... Но смотреть в глаза тем, кто потерял не просто _ещё-одного-из_ , но  _единственного_... Джону иногда хотелось быть обычным солдатом. Не офицером, не капитаном медицинской службы.

Может быть, тогда он бы не облажался _вот так_.

Картинка вырисовывалась очень чёткая и безрадостная. Есть Большой Босс, который, судя по всему, обладает чуть ли не безграничной властью и доступом к ресурсам, масштаб которых сложно представить. Есть чудо-программа, что находится на этапе разработки; она сырая, как глина после дождя, необкатанная и наверняка с багами, на которые Джону ещё предстоит напороться. Ещё есть младший брат Большого Босса, который по какому-то зловещему стечению обстоятельств оказался вчера в поезде и погиб. Плюсом идёт бомба, которую заложили непонятно когда и непонятно кто. И есть воскресший мертвец по имени Джон- _везунчик_ -Ватсон, которого кинули в эту мясорубку безо всякого предварительного инструктажа.

Вот стоило бы объяснить всё с самого начала. По порядку. Открыто и честно. «Привет, Джон, ты, конечно, труп, тем не менее продолжаешь служить на благо страны. Ну, не страны, а одного парня. Да, он слегка в неадеквате: у него брат вчера погиб. Понимаешь, нужно быстренько выяснить, как это произошло и кто виноват. Вот фото, вот видео, вот наши условия. Выполнишь — свободен. Начинаем!». Насколько всё было бы проще, понятнее... правильнее. Тогда бы он не бросил в лицо Майку те обвинения и те слова, которые... не стоит произносить в адрес безвременно ушедшего.

Каким бы сукиным сыном тот не был при жизни.

Тогда они с Антеей долго молчали. Она рассматривала свои руки, он — её нахмуренные брови и густые ресницы. Больше смотреть было не на что: строгий интерьер этой тёмной комнаты он мог бы зарисовать по памяти, пусть и схематично. Ничего не менялось в этом мире, созданном Джоном для самого себя. Скучная стабильность без признаков какого-либо эстетического вкуса.

— Я загружу вас снова, капитан.

— Давай, — равнодушно ответил Джон, надеясь, что инспектор всё-таки не бросил курить. И что у него с собой есть сигареты и чуточку здравого смысла, чтобы позволить Джону немного нарушить правила поведения в общественном месте. Может быть, он действительно такой везунчик, как все говорят: у Грега в наличии оказалось и то, и то. И немного чувства такта в довесок.

Взрыв заставляет темноту под веками вспыхнуть даже не алым, а кипенно-белым. Всё заканчивается так быстро, что Джон не успевает почувствовать жара.

— Осаждённый замок вызывает Джона Ватсона.

Уровень доверия в их с Молли разговоре скатился до нуля, как при первом погружении. Из-за её отстранённости Джон испытывает нечто, поразительно похожее на сожаление. А ведь на самом деле, она сейчас — осаждённый замок, действительно, и очень похожа на человека, ушедшего в глухую и безнадёжную оборону. Неужели та его вспышка её так задела?..

— Отправляйте ещё раз, мисс Хупер. Я готов.

Она не спрашивает его о самочувствии. Возможно, тому есть объективная причина, и у неё перед глазами — бесчисленные страницы, свидетельствующие о том, что с его телом всё в порядке. Но Джону было бы приятнее, если бы Молли, как в прошлые разы, поинтересовалась у него самого. Хотя это, должно быть, очень странно выглядит: спрашивать о самочувствии синтезированный голос, общаться с микрофоном и динамиками об одышке и фантомных болях.

Основание ладони вывернулось из-под подбородка, и Джон едва не проехался носом по подоконнику.

Разговор с пожилой парой в конце вагона, через проход от парня, на которого Джон упорно старается не смотреть, ничего не даёт.

— Ещё раз.

Молли щёлкает кнопкой, и он проваливается в «Исходный код» снова. Впрочем, в этот раз у него есть идея.

Возможно, подрывника стоит искать в начале вагона. Там сидят те несколько людей, что выжили во взрыве — чудом, не иначе. Да, они сейчас в интенсивной терапии, с ожогами и другими серьёзными травмами, однако ведь можно допустить, что бомбу собирал не самый сведущий в этом деле человек. И что он-таки планировал выжить. А значит, должен был сидеть как можно дальше от эпицентра взрыва. Есть вариант похитрее: выбрать такое место и так рассчитать заряд, чтобы быть в числе пострадавших, но спасшихся. Таких не станут таскать по проверкам и допросам. Это очень маловероятный сценарий. Умно, ничего не скажешь.

Он разговаривает с новыми подозреваемыми. Просит Лестрейда проверить их вещи. Вытряхивает содержимое чемоданов и сумок на пол. Рычит, угрожает, выламывает руки. Иногда его скручивает Грег, иногда — неравнодушные из числа пассажиров. Ему не верят, его игнорируют, вталкивают в уборную в начале вагона, чтобы изолировать от возмущённых его назойливостью людей. Джон по стеночке съезжает на пол и смотрит на часы. Когда наступает _та самая секунда_ , вагон конвульсивно вздрагивает, люди кричат, а потом крики стихают, исчезая в пустоте.

Мир вокруг падает сам в себя.

— Давай ещё раз.

В этот раз он снова просит у Грега сигарету и зажигалку. Он постарался выбрать ту самую, которую выкурил энное количество погружений назад, тем не менее Джон не уверен, что выбрал правильно. Это неважно. Если он задастся целью выкуривать всю пачку в определённом порядке, после недолгих тренировок на внимательность это не составит никакого труда. Больше заняться всё равно нечем.

Он не понимает, как Лестрейд и ему подобные сводят концы с концами. Не в смысле «живут на зарплату госслужащего» (хотя и это тоже), а в смысле «как им удаётся ловить преступников по косвенным уликам, которые ещё и не связаны между собой»?.. У Джона есть доступ к любому из пассажиров, к их вещам, личным делам, номерам страховок, выпискам по телефонным звонкам за последние полгода. Да он, если пожелает, может узнать всю их подноготную, все тайны, все анонимные запросы в «Google». В качестве развлечения можно будет выйти на середину вагона и рассказать, кто кому с кем изменяет и кто какие фотографии сделал за последний год. И продемонстрировать. В подробностях. Весело будет — не передать. Да только к убийце так не приблизишься.

А значит, он застрял здесь. И сложно сказать, что беспокоит его больше: то, что каждые восемь минут, которые он проводит в «Исходном коде», заканчиваются взрывом (если он рядом с бомбой) или потерей сознания (если он забаррикадировался в противоположном от взрыва конце вагона). Или то, что в это время с его телом творят то, чего он и врагу бы не пожелал?..

В любом случае он в тупике. Вокруг ни зги не видно, дороги назад не существует, помощи не предвидится. А вся информация, которую он успел собрать за время нахождения в программе, не выстраивается цепочкой причин и следствий. Никак. Работа с ней похожа на попытку завязать знаменитый гордиев узел на толстой упругой леске. Она выворачивается из рук, режет пальцы, не сгибается тогда, когда нужно, — и выскальзывает из хватки в самый неподходящий момент.

Джон ловит себя на том, что грызёт ноготь большого пальца. Тьфу. Откатился на тридцать лет назад, к детской привычке, которая в шесть лет обладала тем же успокоительным действием, что и сигареты сейчас.

— Джон, вы меня слышите? Я вижу, что вы снова здесь.

Антея стучит пальцами по столу. Джон рассматривает её поджатые губы, затем переводит взгляд на её волосы, плечи, спинку стула... Молли на обозримом пространстве не наблюдается.

— Да, Антея, я здесь. Вернулся. Не ждала?..

Она усмехается краем рта, не размыкая губ.

— А вы не теряете расположения духа. Или не собираетесь делиться со мной своими переживаниями. — Чертовски правильный вывод. — Уважаю. Как я понимаю, подвижек нет.

— Никак нет. А где мисс Хупер?

— Отошла.

— Разве девочки не ходят в туалет сообща?..

— Своей смертью вы умереть не могли. Исключено. — На этот раз усмешка обнажает зубы. У неё острые клыки, слегка выдающиеся из улыбки. Наверное, это из-за них в её облике есть что-то агрессивно-сексуальное. Джону нравится на неё смотреть. — Так чем вы занимались все последние... восемь минут?

— Пытался выследить ублюдка. Не выходит. Я вообще не уверен, что подхожу для этой работы. Я не детектив — из головоломок предпочитаю шахматы и судоку, а не эти ваши игры разума.

— Вы не детектив, Джон, это совершенно верно. — Звук, который издаёт Антея, похож одновременно на смешок и на хмыканье. Идеально выверенный баланс. — Вы, конечно, можете меня не послушать, но... Советую принять к сведению. Меня за эту инициативу по головке не погладят, так что будьте добры о ней молчать. Особенно если дело выгорит. Даже не «если». _Когда_ выгорит.

— Продолжай. — Джон устроился в кресле поудобнее. Такое начало интриговало. Более того: он мог привести с десяток примеров того, как с подобных предложений начинались самые блестящие операции. Про три случая, когда теми же словами оправдывали начало ада на земле, он предпочитал не вспоминать.

— Вы, как я понимаю, пытались кооперироваться с инспектором. Логично, ничего не скажешь. Лестрейд был хорошим полицейским. Вот только вам не поможет «хороший», вам нужен «блестящий». Тот, кто способен за восемь минут поверить вам, сконцентрироваться на ситуации, опросить свидетелей, отмести несущественные данные и сделать точные выводы. Вам нужен очень редкий экземпляр, капитан. Для этой работы нужна независимость мышления и готовность принять невероятное как данность. Инспектор Скотланд Ярда на такое не способен. По определению. Но в вагоне находился не только он.

— Если я правильно понимаю, куда ты клонишь, скажу заранее: мне эта идея не нравится. Очень-очень не нравится, — медленно протянул Джон, ощущая, как под правым коленом потягивается зарождающаяся судорога. Лениво и несколько томно, как просыпающаяся после бурной ночи женщина. — Майк меня за это никогда не убьёт. А вечная _не_ -жизнь точно не входит в мои ближайшие планы.

— Его зовут Майкрофт. Майкрофт Холмс. А я хочу убедить вас, капитан, что работать с его братом — единственный шанс найти подрывника. Поверьте мне, я знаю их обоих. И я немного знаю вас. — Она наклоняется над микрофоном, и голос звучит чуть ниже и интимнее. Будто она шепчет Джону на ухо то, что не рискует сказать во всеуслышание. — Вы — не детектив и не ищейка. Да, Джон, это правда так. В вас нет необходимых качеств. В Шерлоке же их — хоть отбавляй. А ещё он категоричен, импульсивен, по большей части невыносим и лишён пиетета перед авторитетами и властью. Его не остановят правила этикета, нормы морали или здравый смысл. Если вы убедите его в том, что вы — союзники, он бросит подрывника к вашим ногам. С помпой, фанфарами и лекцией, которая наверняка не уместится в восьми минутах, ну так вы и не обязаны выслушивать её целиком.

— Ты мне сейчас описала самого странного, неоднозначного и интригующего человека из всех, кого я знал в своей жизни, — задумчиво произносит Джон, хрустя пальцами. — И ты серьёзна? Когда говоришь, что вчерашний тинейджер способен за восемь минут догадаться, кто взорвал поезд?..

— Ему двадцать четыре, Джон. — Она улыбается, она всё ещё улыбается — вот только губы грустно изломаны уголками вниз. Проклятый панцирь, почему ты так и не нарос на душе, а? — Ему было двадцать четыре. И я не просто уверена в том, что он без проблем вычислит собственного убийцу... Я уверена в том, что он  _уже знает_ , кто это. Шерлок знал: поезд взорвут. Ничем иным то, что он там оказался, не объяснить.

А Джон думал, что исчерпал всё удивление, на которое был способен.

— То есть он знал, что в поезде бомба, — и поехал на нём? Купил билет, уже зная об этом?!

— Я думаю, он не мог схватить подрывника на вокзале или раньше и решил задержать в поезде. И полагал, что сможет справиться с бомбой. Обезвредить, не допустить взрыва, вышвырнуть в окно... — Антея трёт лоб, оставляя на коже красные полосы. — Не знаю. Это Шерлок. Мотивы его поступков было сложно понять даже после того, как он объяснял всю цепочку рассуждений, а уж теперь...

— И как я, по-твоему, должен убедить этого... малолетнего гения в том, что я — друг? Если судить по твоему рассказу, он вряд ли охотно пойдёт на контакт. Особенно с незнакомым человеком. Я же не могу заявить ему, что он — мёртв, и вывалить на голову всё про эту херню, которую вы называете «Исходным кодом»...

— Да, будет непросто, — кивает Антея, отбрасывая пряди волос за плечи. Как и мисс Адлер, колец она не носит. Наверное, по той же причине. — Ну так я и не обещала вам простых решений. Дала идею, берите и пользуйтесь. Большего я, к сожалению, сделать не могу.

— За сколько погружений справлюсь?

Пора прекращать этот разговор по душам. Ещё минута, и Антея может разойтись настолько, что вывалит на Джона собственные переживания. По поводу смерти младшего Холмса или нервного срыва старшего. Судя по всему, она достаточно близка к этой сумасшедшей семейке. Девушка, не подозревающая о мыслях Джона, обворожительно улыбается:

— До утра я совершенно свободна. А раньше вы не справитесь. Не с Шерлоком.

— Кажется, Майк говорил, что у программы есть алгоритмы автоматической загрузки, — внезапно вспоминает Джон. — Это правда? — Антея согласно кивает. — Тогда запусти их. Поставь меня на циклическое погружение, чтобы я не возвращался сюда, пока не добьюсь от парня согласия на сотрудничество. Не думаю, что мне могут пригодиться какие-то посторонние данные. Только собственный опыт. Верно?

— Верно. Схватываете на лету. Но, Джон... Вы подумали?

— Да. Выключишь в полночь. Тогда и поговорим в следующий раз.

— Сейчас нет и десяти, капитан. Вы будете возвращаться в вагон сотни раз. Сотни. Может быть, даже тысячи. Вы точно хорошо подумали?..

Ага, так Джон и вывернулся сейчас наизнанку. Чтобы он, да ещё и красивой женщине, выдал полный список, который начинается с «даже думать об этом не хочу» и заканчивается «да пристрелите же меня наконец»?.. Нет, этого не будет. Посему — улыбаемся и машем. Бравада всегда давалась ему особенно хорошо.

— Надеюсь, то кафе с мороженым ещё не закрыто. Идите туда, посидите на плюшевых диванчиках, послушайте лаунж. Заодно покормишь мисс Хупер с ложечки. Надо вернуть девочке щёки, а то совсем никуда не годится. Ухватиться не за что.

Ну вот, то, что нужно. Закушенная губа и глаза, мечущие молнии. И никаких вопросов из серии «капитан, вы в своём уме?».

— Это не ваше дело, капитан.

— Вот и не позволяй мне в него лезть, — выдыхает Джон, выпрямляясь в кресле. —Давай, красавица, врубай шарманку. Я готов.


	6. шесть

Основание ладони вывернулось из-под подбородка, и Джон едва не проехался носом по подоконнику.

— Мне кажется, что при заключении брака мэрия должна предупреждать, что отныне тебе придётся иметь дело с «нештатной ситуацией» не на работе, а дома. И во втором случае нет никаких инструкций, как правильно поступить, чтобы минимизировать ущерб. На службе хотя бы с этим всё в порядке, — ворчит Лестрейд, ковыряя ручку кресла. Вид у него понурый. — Я знаю, что нужно делать — в зависимости от того, что происходит вокруг. Знаю, как поступать, когда грабители банков берут заложников, или когда на напарника наставляют пистолет, или когда на нас натравили питбуля…

Судя по смешку в конце реплики, Грег в деталях припомнил случай с собакой. Джона передёрнуло. Тренированные твари с акульей пастью могли доставить массу проблем — иногда даже больше, чем их незаконопослушные хозяева.

— Выживанию в условиях семейной жизни никто не учит. А жаль. Золотая ведь жила.

— Знаешь, у меня сестра. Младшая, — подхватывает животрепещущую тему Джон. У него есть восемь минут, чтобы немного отвлечься от постоянной беготни по вагону и поисков убийцы. Если Антея послушалась и выставила нужные параметры погружения, времени у Джона — мама не горюй. Можно и отдохнуть немного. — Мы… не так много времени проводим вместе, но я тебя понимаю.

— Ты не был женат, да? Вот, Фулер, ты меня не понимаешь. Ни капельки. Сестра — это ладно, это сестра; можно сказать — свой человек. Но жена… Упаси тебя Бог дать свою фамилию истеричке или транжире.

— Ну так тебе повезло, — хмыкает Джон. — Ни то и ни другое, насколько я понял.

— Это да. — Он соглашается с улыбкой. — Просто… Я не могу долго… быть свободным. Не могу ничем не заниматься, не могу бездельничать и плевать в потолок. Работа зовёт. Прямо чешется всё. А жена… она это чувствует и ревнует. Иногда. А так, в принципе… Я — везунчик, Джон. Мне чертовски с ней повезло. Кто ещё бы терпел мои ночные смены, переработки, то, что я постоянно забываю, как зовут учителей Лиззи и что за сказку они недавно читали в школе. Косячу я, что поделать. Хреновый из меня отец. Смотрю, как малышка плавает в бассейне, и расслабиться не могу. Всё глазами по сторонам стреляю, выискиваю, все ли безопасны, не ведёт ли себя кто подозрительно… Дёргаюсь вот постоянно.

— Нервная работа, ничего удивительного.

— Я разве говорил?.. — У него в глазах — непонимание и настороженность. Снова. Джон берёт краткую паузу, чтобы вдохнуть, и дальше подбирает слова очень тщательно, чтобы не наступить на старые грабли:

— Нет, это очевидно. У меня отец был военным, в тебе есть что-то похожее. Он тоже не мог… отпустить вожжи.

— Вот! — Грег подхватывает тут же. — Именно!..

Оставшиеся до взрыва минуты они проводят, перебивая друг друга и не обижаясь на это. Джон чувствует себя почти живым. Почти. В спину бьёт волна пламени, и в следующую секунду он зажимает две кнопки на часах, запуская таймер. Грег замирает на полуслове (кажется, это было «понимаешь…») и смотрит в его удаляющуюся спину. Джон чувствует этот взгляд, — в котором ему _не должно_ мерещиться ровным счётом никаких эмоций, — пока идёт по проходу.

Парень в конце вагона гладит скрипичный футляр так, будто видит его впервые. И так, будто жёсткий каркас, обтянутый непромокаемой тканью, скрывает как минимум Венеру Милосскую. В его взгляде, направленном на спрятанный инструмент, чудится благоговение и немного грусти; в повороте головы и кудрях, бросающих тень на упрямый лоб, сквозит всё то же странное сочетание открытости и отчуждённости. Холмс похож на единственного человека, что пошёл на войну без оружия и доспеха — и при этом, каким бы уязвимым он ни казался, ранить его невозможно. Никак. Он стоит посреди людской свалки, и царящие вокруг копоть и кровь не касаются его: ни бледной кожи, ни волос, ни одежды.

Впрочем, наваждение рассеивается, стоит Джону подойти на шаг ближе. Будущий коллега поднимает голову и прищуривается.

Очень недоброжелательно.

— Мистер Фулер.

— Мистер Холмс. — Джон не удерживается от жеста, намекающего на то, что на его голове есть воображаемая шляпа, которую он галантно приподнимает. Вот ведь… Все пятнадцать шагов сюда он уговаривал себя не дерзить, не ввязываться в перепалку и не позволять вывести себя на эмоции. И одного взгляда этого паршивца хватило, чтобы все его планы полетели под откос. — Скучаете?

— С тех пор, как вы обратились ко мне по имени, уже нет. Самому странно. Итак, что вы забыли на этом конце вагона?..

— Полагаю, вас.

— Самонадеянное заявление. Мы с вами не друзья, и никогда ими не будем.

— Соглашусь. — Он продолжает стоять, нависая над сидящим Шерлоком Холмсом на добрых две головы — что было бы как минимум некомфортно и как максимум унизительно для любого другого мужчины. И Джону совершенно непонятно, _как_ этот человек ухитряется сгладить столь существенную разницу в росте одной интонацией. В которой в равных пропорциях звучат прохладная вежливость, равнодушие и скука. — Друзьями мы с вами не будем. Никогда. Но я хотел бы вас нанять.

Джон не уверен, что именно так обращаются к детективам. Антея говорила, что этот малец вроде как подрабатывает карманным оракулом для полиции и способен разрулить дело, ради которого Джона подключили к сети. Если только они сейчас смогут договориться.

Или не сейчас. Что он теряет в конце концов?..

Он испытывает ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие, когда с размаху, особо не озаботившись предупреждением, садится на место, уже занятое Шерлоком. Парень действительно обладает неплохой реакцией — вон, выскочил из кресла одним движением, метнулся к окну и замер там, вылупившись на Джона своими невозможными глазами.

— Вы что себе позволяете?!

— Что хочу, то и позволяю, — бросает Джон и протягивает руку к портфелю. Интересно, чего он туда напихал такого, что кожа бугрится, обтягивая предметы самых странных форм?..

Ошибка. Мелкий поганец вцепляется в горло Джона раньше, чем сам Джон успевает поднять руки для защиты. Да что ж такое?! Почему он никак не может удержать контроль над ситуацией, думает Джон, пиная парня в коленку — достаточно сильно для ушиба и недостаточно сильно для перелома. Тот оседает на пол с негромким вздохом, закусив нижнюю губу, чтобы не кричать. Для закрепления эффекта Джон выкручивает ему запястье: очень осторожно, контролируя нагрузку за суставы. Не хочется причинять вред этим музыкальным рукам — пусть даже они больше никогда не извлекут из скрипки ни звука.

Он привык к насилию, боли и смерти, и он отлично помнит, что всё вокруг — ненастоящее. Шерлок Холмс, которого он сейчас почти бережно укладывает себе под ноги, мёртв; его проекция — результат каскада электрических импульсов в мозге капитана Ватсона, которому уже четыре месяца полагается быть примерным покойником, а не шляться по странным реальностям. Но чего нет — того нет. Поэтому приходится продолжить работу и параллельно попытаться не сорваться и не потерять последние крупицы человечности, которые у него остались.

Джон привстаёт и бережно подхватывает парня под затылок, чтобы уберечь его от удара головой о ручку кресла. Приходится убрать торчащий подлокотник свободной рукой и вглядеться в такие близкие глаза Шерлока, проверяя, всё ли с ним в порядке. Он смотрит в ответ — практически не моргая, и Джону предоставляется редкая возможность разглядеть его радужку во всех подробностях, рассмотреть каждую из прожилок, что расходятся от зрачков, как лепестки цветка или лучи снежинки. У Шерлока гетерохромия, как он и определил в первую встречу. Очень красивый оттенок, похожий на сияние рассвета, омывающее горные склоны.

— Больно, да, — доверительно сообщает Джон. Ладони легко подхватывают уже не сопротивляющегося Холмса под мышки и помогают ему взгромоздиться обратно в кресло. Портфель и футляр перекочевали на пол, но теперь Шерлок не возражает. Вроде бы. Только сверлит Джона яростным взглядом. Честное слово, если бы не бомба за их спинами, капитан бы засомневался: сгореть от стыда сейчас или подождать. Но до детонации ещё минут пять — сгореть он всегда успеет. И в отнюдь не фигуральном смысле. — Откуда вы знаете моё имя, мистер Холмс?

— А откуда вы знаете моё? — парирует он, не отпуская повреждённое в драке колено. Жаль, что пришлось начинать знакомство с пинков и болевого захвата, но уж как получилось. У Джона вон голос как у зомби и в горле свербит. Будь они в реальном мире, на шее бы остались красноречивые синяки, потому что парень, в отличие от Джона, собирался придушить его всерьёз. Почти удалось: хватка у Шерлока что надо, хоть опыта катастрофически не хватает. Вчерашний подросток, что тут ещё добавить.

— Мне нужен напарник. Вы же знаете, что поезд хотят взорвать?..

— Я даже знаю, где бомба, — роняет Шерлок, пристально рассматривая Джона. Ощущение от этого непрошенного внимания такое, словно он — образец под микроскопом, или мотылёк на булавке, или листик в гербарии. В этом неподвижном, спокойном взгляде чувствуется интерес того сорта, что сподвигал людей вскрывать друг друга и ставить опыты на животных. — Показать?..

— Я тоже знаю, где она. Вентиляционная шахта, уборная для инвалидов. Прямо за нами.

— Обезвредить сможете?

— Нет, я не специалист в этом. — Джон едва успевает прикусить язык, чтобы не выдать «я вообще-то врач, а не сапёр». Если Холмс знает его как Фулера, то он, вполне возможно, осведомлён и о профессии того, кто погиб вчера. Нечего усложнять патовую ситуацию ещё больше. — Не могу. А вы?..

— Думал, что справлюсь.

— Не справитесь? — Глупый, глупый вопрос, однако он слетает с губ раньше, чем Джон успевает подавить нежданный всплеск любопытства.

— Я  _уже_ не справился.

Он прикрывает глаза и откидывается на спинку кресла. Жест и поза кажутся знакомыми, и спустя секунду на Джона девятым валом накатывает _узнавание_. Это жест его старшего брата, истинный смысл которого Майкрофт смог спрятать в полумраке, а вот Шерлок — нет. Он признаёт своё поражение — вот что это значит. Джон рассматривает младшего Холмса вблизи, запоминает каждую чёрточку, каждый залом на одежде. Вокруг его глаз ещё только намечаются гусиные лапки, лучики морщинок, которые с годами будут становиться всё драматичнее и выразительнее.

Джон думает о морщинках в уголках его глаз, о морщинках, которым не суждено стать глубже. И только через несколько секунд вспоминает, какой вопрос хотел задать.

— В смысле — вы не справились?

— Я не могу её обезвредить, — глухо ответил Шерлок, не открывая глаз. — Не могу отсоединить от питания, не могу вынести из вагона, не могу остановить таймер, не могу… Вы хотели меня нанять?

Пришлось моргнуть. И ещё раз. И ещё. М-да, Антея не преувеличивала насчёт странного поведения младшего брата босса и насчёт кажущейся — Джон истово надеялся, что только «кажущейся», — непоследовательности его суждений. Видимо, Шерлок способен переключаться с одного предмета разговора на другой быстрее, чем Джон мог себе представить.

— Именно. Нанять.

— У нас осталось… полторы минуты. — Часы на его запястье в разы дороже того пластика, которым обладает Джон Ватсон в теле Джона Фулера. Ну так они сюда и не часами меряться пришли. — Вы знаете, что я — детектив. Знаете, что жить нам осталось недолго. И какое же дело вы хотите мне поручить? Из тех, которые можно решить за… Восемьдесят секунд?..

— Мне нужно, чтобы вы вычислили того, кто заложил эту бомбу.

— Вы не боитесь смерти. — Не вопрос. Утверждение. Оглашение общеизвестного факта.

— Нет. Как сказал один из тех, кто намного умнее меня: когда мы есть, её — нет. А когда она приходит, нам уже всё равно.

— А вы, оказывается,  любитель переоценённой литературы, — процедил Холмс сквозь зубы, растирая колено. — Скучно и предсказуемо. Не волнуйтесь, отсутствие у вас литературного вкуса — не моя проблема. Как насчёт гонорара за расследование?

— Серьёзно? — Джон покосился на таймер и громким шёпотом сообщил: — Пятьдесят секунд. Может, вам стоит пройтись по вагону и прикинуть, кто из пассажиров — ублюдок?

— Девушка с каре и двое мужчин в начале вагона. Это если вам нужно узнать о тех из них, кто рождён вне брака, а не от любовников.

— Шерлок! Сорок секунд!

— Не смейте называть меня по имени. — У него раздулись ноздри и на скулах появился какой-то болезненный румянец. — За временем я и сам слежу. Гонорар, мистер Фулер. Сколько вы готовы заплатить мне за то, что я назову вам имя?.. Тридцать секунд. Может, стоит вынести лот на аукцион?.. Думаю, людям будет интересно узнать, кто приговорил их к смерти. Толпе хватит и двадцати секунд на то, чтобы растерзать убийцу.

— У меня нет денег.

— Да что вы говорите?

И жестом фокусника этот невозможный, языкастый и абсолютно невыносимый паршивец достаёт из кармашка на спинке впереди стоящего кресла бумажник. Судя по дешевой коже, отслаивающиеся чешуйки которой придают ему сходство со старым броненосцем, — не свой собственный.

— Не это ли ищите, мистер Фулер?..

Джону хватает оставшихся пятнадцати секунд на то, чтобы совершить несколько простых действий. Протянуть руку и выхватить пообтёртый на углах бумажник из пальцев Холмса. Отщёлкнуть кнопку и раскрыть его, как исчитанную вдоль и поперёк книгу из публичной библиотеки. И всё время до взрыва, который скоро ударит в спину, смотреть на водительские права Джона Фулера, лежащие в прозрачном отделении внутри бумажника, который — и в этом нет никаких сомнений — вытащил из его- _не_ -его кармана чёртов Шерлок Холмс.

Тот самый, который задыхается от хохота, вытирая рукавом рубашки выступившие на глазах слёзы. И этот момент длится, и длится, и длится — пока Шерлок не давится смешком и всхлипом одновременно, когда пламя выжигает жизнь из его лёгких.

Как и из лёгких Джона.


	7. семь

Основание ладони вывернулось из-под подбородка, и Джон едва не проехался носом по подлокотнику.

— А? — спросил он у темноты в комнате, казавшейся такой привычно-реальной, будто бы она существовала в физическом мире. — Какого... Антея, объяснись, — выдохнул он, поспешно прервав ругательство. — Мы же договаривались.

— Договаривались, — подтвердила девушка, склонившись над микрофоном. — И я дала вам два погружения, две попытки для знакомства с Шерлоком. И мне важно знать, что всё идёт хорошо. Что вы движетесь.

— Мы подрались, если тебе так важно это знать.

Антея чуть усмехнулась одним уголком рта, а Джон вгляделся в циферблат за её спиной. С их последнего разговора и минуты не прошло. Если действительно... Чёрт возьми, это страшно. Страшно: сорваться в пике, отправиться в бесконечное путешествие по «Исходному коду», не зная, когда и где пристанешь к берегу ускользающей реальности. Это словно осознанно ввести самолёт в штопор. Впрочем, был такой безумец. Русский, кажется. Потом он стал первым, кто предложил инструкцию по выходу из нештатной лётной ситуации, которую раньше считали фатальной для машины и экипажа.

— Значит, вы познакомились.

— То есть то, что он пытался меня придушить, тебя не удивляет.

— Нет. Это же Шерлок. — Она пытается спрятать улыбку за наклоном головы, тем не менее Джон видит, как углубляются складки кожи, идущие от носа вниз, и как прищуриваются глаза. — Пожалуйста, Джон, я... Да, вам нужно добыть информацию, которой владеет Шерлок. Но, пожалуйста, в процессе этого... не делайте ему больно. Я понимаю, что происходящее внутри «Исходного кода» не имеет отношения к реальному Шерлоку Холмсу. Я понимаю это лучше многих. — У неё острый, пристальный взгляд и упрямо поджатые губы. — Однако будьте с ним... ласковее, капитан. Осторожнее. Ему при жизни столько всего досталось, что хотя бы теперь... Он заслужил большего. Уважения — в первую очередь.

Джон постукивает ногтями по ручкам кресла и, не глядя на Антею, негромко произносит:

— А я думал, что ты спала со старшим из них.

— Так и есть. — Она не отпирается. — Спала. И моё отношение к Шерлоку никак не связано с его братом.

— Но ты его защищаешь.

— Защища _ла_. — Антея поправляет его, одновременно одёргивая блузку. У неё беспокойные руки, летающие над столом: они собирают бумаги в ровные стопки, двигают клавиатуру — так, чтобы её край был параллелен краю столешницы. Это стремление _поправить_ всё, до чего можно дотянуться, лишь подчёркивает существование того, что исправить нельзя. — Он был удивительным. Единственным в своём роде. И совершенно не похожим на Майкрофта.

Он продолжает царапать ногтями деревянные упоры на ручках кресла, которого не существует, и через минуту тягостной тишины спрашивает:

— А мисс Хупер знает?..

— Знает, — раздаётся издалека. — И не удивлена вашей бестактностью, капитан. — Голос Молли приближается, обрастает нотками гнева и горечи, становится всё более мелодичным и глубоким. Она входит в кадр и останавливается за спиной Антеи, прячущей глаза за волной волос, упавшей на лицо. — Совершенно не удивлена.

— Вы работаете где-то в первую смену, не правда ли? Совмещаете, — бросает Джон и ощущает, что краснеет. Впервые за долгое, очень долгое время. — Поэтому в восемь вечера вам нужен кофе. Чтобы продержаться ночью. Работаете даже не на износ, а... Это же самоубийство, Молли. Медленное, рассчитанное на несколько месяцев, затяжное самоубийство. Что произошло?..

— Ваши бы способности да на благо делу, капитан, — шипит она, огладив ладонями плечи Антеи. — Вы бы лучше не женщин третировали своими догадками, а нашли нам этого подонка. Того, кто виноват в смерти Шерлока и ещё трёх десятков людей. Слабо, а?

Очень хочется вспылить и потребовать, чтобы эти дамочки запихнули его в программу и этим самым спасли от грядущего выноса мозга. Но Джон не привык пасовать перед трудностями и вжимать голову в плечи. Тем более личная жизнь Антеи — совершенно не его дело; и собственные горящие от стыда щёки — самое яркое тому подтверждение.

— Расскажите мне о вашем боссе. Может, мне удастся убедить Шерлока, что я работаю на его брата и мне можно доверять.

— О, — роняет Молли. — Если вы заявите Шерлоку, что являетесь представителем Майкрофта... Ничего хорошего не выйдет. Они, как бы это сказать правильно, всю жизнь соревновались между собой. И борьба была... жестокой.

— Не всё так плохо, — опровергает последнюю фразу Антея, поднимая лицо к камере. — Майкрофт — не такая уж бюрократическая машина, как может показаться со стороны. И у них с Шерлоком была определённая... близость. Во всяком случае, они друг друга понимали с полуслова — наверное, поэтому особо и не разговаривали. Он до последнего надеялся, что Шерлок жив. Поэтому не торопился подключать к поискам подрывника «Исходный код». Надеялся, что раз брат взял билет на одно из первых мест в вагоне, то...

— Как — в начале вагона?.. — Подлокотник под рукой Джона пошёл трещинами и рассыпался осколками мутного льда. Всё это осталось на периферии зрения, где-то за рубежом, а в груди в это время разрастался огненный бутон. У самого уха тикали часы, отмеряя последние секунды до того, как бутон взорвётся, раскрывая пламенеющие лепестки. — Такого не может быть. Он сидел ближе всех к бомбе.

— Да, его тело нашли в конце вагона... Но, мы думали, он просто случайно... был там.

— Он... сидел в конце?

Молли хмурится, Антея хватается за клавиатуру. Стук клавиш похож на удар сотен градин по железной крыше.

— Да, — через несколько мгновений отвечает Джон. — Шерлок сидел в конце.

В голове крутится его имя и воспоминания о взгляде, направленном на скрипку. Чёрт возьми, он был слишком молодым, слишком юным для такой работы и ответственности, лёгшей на его плечи. Максималист. Мальчишка, вчерашний ребёнок. Коль не смог предотвратить, умру первым, да, Шерлок?.. Да?!

Дурак, ой, какой же дурак — а какой гений при этом!

— Похоже, он действительно поменялся местами с... Да, вот с этим парнем из самого конца вагона. — Антея ткнула пальцем в монитор — для Молли, а затем вывела план рассадки пассажиров и на экран Джона. Он отвернулся, потому что знал всё это наизусть. — Майкрофт... Он понял это сразу.

— Понял — что?

— Что Шерлок всё решил для себя сам, Молли, — всё ещё не поворачиваясь к монитору лицом, проговорил Джон. Очень хотелось снова оказаться в вагоне и хорошенько приложить этого мальчишку головой обо что-нибудь. Жаль, что выбить эту глупую, самоубийственную идею всё равно не выйдет. Поздно. — Он решил, что, если не смог обезвредить бомбу, должен погибнуть одним из первых. Спас этим решением случайного пассажира, но не дал себе ни единого шанса выжить. Посчитал себя виновным и верховным судьёй в одном лице. Грёбаные...

— Язык, Джон, — тут же бросает Антея. На минуту повисает пауза, которую она же и разбивает тихим: — Джон, послушайте... Я не знаю, кем вы меня считаете: вертихвосткой, роботом, смазливой секретаршей, выбившей привилегии через постель... Постарайтесь сейчас поверить. Мне не всё равно.

— Мне тоже, Антея, — вздыхает он, растирая шею. — Поэтому ставь на автоматическое погружение и дай мне выполнить мою работу.

В этот раз Молли дотягивается до кнопки запуска «Исходного кода» первой.

Основание ладони вывернулось из-под подбородка, и Джон едва не проехался носом по подоконнику.

— Не поверишь. — Он улыбается так широко, что уголки губ чуть ли не цепляют скулы. — Видишь во-о-он того парня, в конце вагона? Старый знакомый. Пойду, поздороваюсь.

— Он выглядит как итонский выкормыш, — кисло отвечает Грег, высунувшись в проход, чтобы лучше разглядеть Шерлока. — Вы как небо и земля. Где познакомились?

— О, это длинная история. Даже не знаю, успею ли рассказать её тебе целиком. Но если опустить детали... — Джон встаёт и отбрасывает с лица чёлку, которой у него отродясь не было. — В таком же поезде. Кажется, целую вечность назад.

В этот раз Шерлок замечает его раньше, чем Джон успевает подойти к нему вплотную. Взгляд настороженный, плечи отведены назад, во всей позе — лихорадочная готовность к действию. К драке. Секунды до взрыва испаряются одна за одной, как капли слепого дождя под полуденным солнцем. Он на взводе, он знает, что скоро умрёт, и он готов выместить свою ярость на Джоне.

Что ж, а Джон не собирается ему это позволить.

— Мистер Холмс, какая неожиданная встреча. Тоже собираетесь умереть сегодня? — Приходится нежно улыбнуться пожилой паре, сидящей через проход: — Нет, всё в порядке, мы знакомы. Просто он мне должен. Карточный долг. Ну, вы понимаете. Шерлок, не дёргайся. Иначе я тебе плечо выверну.

— Ну так выворачивай!

— Антея очень просила не ломать тебе кости. Давай уважим красивую девушку.

Он обмякает сразу, как только слышит знакомое имя. Во взгляде, брошенном через плечо, читается непонимание, замешательство и — почти что — смущение.

— Откуда вы её знаете, мистер Фулер?

— Долгая, очень долгая история, — привычно поясняет Джон, выпуская Шерлока из захвата. Он садится в кресло, на секунду замирает в нём, затем вскакивает и пересаживается ближе к окну. Хотя это скорее похоже на «спиной к окну». Оставлять левую половину тела беззащитной он всё ещё не намерен. Ожидаемая предосторожность, однако Шерлок оставил свободным соседнее кресло. Приглашение безмолвное, но его достаточно, чтобы приступить к переговорам. — Благодарю. Итак, позади нас — бомба, которую ты уже пытался разобрать на запчасти. Скажи, кто её заложил?.. Отправим SMS твоему братцу и можно расслабиться. Ну же, Шерлок.

Выражение лица у него неописуемое. Примерно так бы выглядела хуманизация «MacBook», на который кто-то упорно пытается установить чужую операционную систему, не разбираясь в вопросе.

— Чего вы от меня хотите?

— Того же, что от меня хочет твой брат. Имя того, кто собрал и заложил бомбу. Имя того, кто убьёт нас всех.

Желание растереть переносицу двумя пальцами усиливается, потому что в голове начинает происходить что-то странное. В глубине лба словно гроза собирается, атмосферное давление падает, а воздуха для дыхания становится всё меньше и меньше. И всё-таки этот шторм лучше фантомных болей в ноге. Джон кладёт руку на своё колено и едва ли не вскрикивает от удовольствия. Почесать правую голень — вот настоящее счастье. Вот так, почти что остервенело, размашистым, щедрым движением кисти.

Брови Шерлока изгибаются особенно выразительно.

— Отбросьте всё невозможное, мистер Фулер. Тогда то, что останется, и будет ответом, каким бы невероятным он ни оказался.

— Если ты так любишь играть в шарады, надо было прятаться на другом конце вагона, — бросает Джон, не прекращая чесаться. — Выжил бы. И играл. Ну какого хрена было ложиться на бомбу грудью, а? Ты — не свинцовый саркофаг, ты не можешь своим телом остановить взрыв. Спасся бы. Умный парень, сам же понимаешь, что живой можешь принести намного больше пользы, чем героически мёртвый.

— Вы говорите обо мне так, словно я _уже_ погиб, — замечает Шерлок, наклоняясь ближе. Джону под этим пытливым взглядом становится неуютно. — Лучше скажите, что _вы_ забыли здесь. Раз знаете о бомбе, почему не спрятались сами, мистер Фулер?..

— Разговор двух идиотов, — кивает Джон. — Учу тебя не глупить, а сам... Ладно, хватит. Мне нужно имя. Я знаю, что ты меня не особо жалуешь. Поверь, как только ты назовёшь мне имя, или номер места, или пальцем в подонка ткнёшь, я уйду. Честное слово.

— Что вы думаете о паре через четыре ряда от нас? — Вместо ответа у него припасены вопросы. Как и в прошлый раз. Прищур у Шерлока... особенный. Кажется, сейчас он пытается на чём-то подловить Джона. Знать бы ещё, на чём. — Да, девушка с конским хвостом, мужчина в футболке поло.

— Молодожёны. Я отлично помню, что у них одинаковые кольца, совсем новые, и вот эта... нежность, что ли. И то, как они постоянно друг друга касаются, будто бы им ещё не надоело. Приличий вроде бы не нарушают при этом, но ощущение такое, что смотришь начало хоум-видео.

— Логично, — кивает Шерлок, ухмыляясь. — Они любовники. Оба изменяют супругам. Давно. И не только друг с другом.

Джон давится вдохом.

— Серьёзно? И как ты это понял?

— Как и обычно. Я читаю людей, мистер Фулер. Это моя работа. Допустим, вон та пожилая женщина. Да, с внучками, через место от полицейского, с которым вы так мило беседовали всю дорогу. Кем она работала до выхода на пенсию?

— Эм. — Джон медлит, понимая, что может ответить наобум, потому что никакой логике эта лотерея не поддаётся. По крайней мере, _его_ логике — точно. — Учительница? Библиотекарь? Социальный работник?

— Вы даже не потрудились задуматься, — разочарованно цедит Шерлок. — Контрразведка. Не ниже полковника.

— Ты издеваешься. — Джон встаёт с кресла и прищуривается, чтобы разглядеть, как полностью седая женщина склоняется над девочкой лет пяти, чтобы указать пальцем на какое-то место в книге, которую читает вслух. — Ты меня дуришь.

— Обдурить дурака — сомнительное удовольствие. Тем более не вижу смысла проделывать одну и ту же работу дважды.

— Мне бы твою убеждённость, — усмехается Джон и перехватывает левое запястье Шерлока. Глаза у него изумлённо расширяются, пока Джон сверяет время — шесть часов шесть минут пополудни — и добавляет: — Если бы мою работу нужно было переделывать всего лишь _дважды_ , моему счастью не было бы предела.

Взрыв, обжигающий спину, подводит итог дискуссии.

Основание ладони вывернулось из-под подбородка, и Джон едва не проехался носом по подоконнику.

— Ты когда-нибудь бывал в цирке?

Грег переплетает руки на груди и неспешно отвечает:

— Ребёнком — нет. А потом родилась Лиззи, и я смог побывать везде, где только можно. Воплотил, так сказать, детские мечты. Думаю, полёту в аэротрубе и картингу я был рад больше, чем малышка. Цирк не очень впечатлил, но мне интересно, почему ты спрашиваешь.

— Потому что сейчас вылетит птичка, — ухмыляется Джон, чувствуя себя подростком, который припёрся на чужой выпускной вечер, чтобы барыжить выпивкой. — Очень, очень неожиданная птичка. Хэй, Шерлок! — Крик царапает горло, но достигает цели: парень в конце вагона дёргается всем телом и поднимает голову. — Внимательно следи за руками!

Джон вскакивает с кресла, чувствуя себя резиновым мячиком или шаровой молнией — короче, чем-то быстрым, неуловимым и неуязвимым. На него заинтересованно смотрит не только Шерлок, но и весь вагон, три десятка лиц, шесть десятков глаз. Кажется, даже мужчина, спавший под шляпой, очнулся от дрёмы ради бенефиса Джона в амплуа «притворись-Шерлоком-Холмсом-чтобы-его-заинтересовать».

— Полицейский. — Правая рука указывает на Грега. — Проститутка. — Левая взмахнула в направлении мисс Адлер. Джон крутится вокруг своей оси, готовый уклониться от любого пущенного в него предмета. — Любовники. — Пауза, разворот, шаг к величественно выпрямившейся женщине. — Полковник контрразведки в отставке. — Джон отскакивает от летящей в него бутылки яблочного сока. У доброй бабушки — меткость снайпера и пылающие гневом глаза.

— Джон, что за... — Последние слова Грега утопают в возмущённом гудении. Оно и к лучшему. Старушка, божий одуванчик, вряд ли оценила бы громогласный мат поблизости от собственных внучек.

Приходится поспешно ретироваться поближе к концу вагона, не забывая следить за ситуацией и не поворачиваться спиной к тем пассажирам, которые восприняли его выступление как личное оскорбление. С этой точки зрения безопаснее всего сейчас повернуться спиной к самому Шерлоку, потому что он стоит в проходе, куда выскочил в самом начале «представления».

Выражение лица у него при этом почти обиженное.

— Вы умеете расположить к себе людей, мистер Фулер, — ядовито бросает он, как только между ним и Джоном остаётся пара шагов. Джон проскальзывает рядом, молясь всем богам, чтобы Шерлок не воспользовался кратким мгновением ради того, чтобы поставить подножку или заломить руку. Пронесло. Джон устраивается в кресле возле окна, обхватив скрипку — как когда-то обхватывал вещмешок, чтобы он не врезался в спину.

— С тебя беру пример.

— Вы ведёте себя как идиот.

— Ох, ну извини. Не думал, что ты считаешь собственные выводы идиотскими. Какая самокритичность. Всем бы такую.

— Что вы делаете, мистер Фулер? Хотите вывести меня из себя? Не выйдет.

— Ага. — Джон вспоминает хватку этих пальцев на своём горле и истерический смех, срывавшийся с этих губ. — Ага, конечно же, не выйдет. И я не Фулер, кстати. Я — Ватсон.

— Это ваш псевдоним в качестве стендап комика?.. Смените. Не звучит. — У него брезгливо поджимаются губы, а подвижные пальцы в это время теребят воротник рубашки. — К тому же артист из вас так себе. Никакого умения работать с залом. Несколько пассажиров теперь жаждут ваш скальп в качестве трофея. Даже инспектор Ярда, с которым вы так мило ворковали последний час.

— Грег меня простит, — спокойно парирует Джон, немного наклонив голову — чтобы через щёлку между впереди стоящими креслами посмотреть в сторону инспектора. — У друзей иногда случаются... размолвки.

— У вас в этом вагоне нет друзей, мистер Фулер. Вы ещё более асоциальны, чем я.

— Не Фулер, — приходится повторить. Крайне терпеливо. — Ватсон. Джон Ватсон, капитан медицинской службы. Думаю, в этом теле я выгляжу лет на десять младше, чем есть, но это даже забавно. Хи-хи, ха-ха, тысяча чертей в придачу. Нет, я не тронулся. По крайней мере, все вокруг упорно продолжают считать, что для меня сохранять рассудок в этих условиях — раз плюнуть. Ага, как же. Безумие иногда очень милосердно, Шерлок. И очень желанно. Вот только ведёт себя, как та ещё королева: не приходит до последнего, надеясь, что все собравшиеся знатно промаринуются в собственных ожиданиях. А ты на что рассчитываешь, а? Почему не убил того, кто убил тебя? Почему не свернул ему шею, не высадил подонком окно, не согнал людей в противоположную от взрыва сторону...

— Я не знаю, что с вами происходит, — очень, очень медленно и очень вдумчиво проговорил Шерлок, отбирая у раскачивающегося в кресле Джона скрипку. — Я не знаю, что на вас нашло и почему вы путаете времена, причины и следствия. Вы не наркоман, чтобы словить галлюцинацию.

— О, в этом ты прав.

— Как вы представляете себе эвакуацию... Ватсон?

— Можешь называть меня «Джоном».

— Ватсон. Вы мне не друг.

— Понял. Не друг. — Джон устало прикрывает глаза и вжимается лопатками в кресло. Его не интересует, что там принялся расстёгивать Шерлок, откуда этот шелест ткани и звуки возни по соседству. Они же действительно не друзья. Он не должен беспокоиться об этом великовозрастном ребёнке больше, чем о сослуживцах или об оставшейся в живых сестре. Не должен. А как обстоят дела на самом деле, Шерлока Холмса не касается. Совершенно. — Я не знаю, как она могла бы выглядеть.

— В вагоне больше тридцати человек, даже если не считать нас с вами. Допустим, я объявлю, что позади нас бомба, и взрыв направлен внутрь вагона, а не по ходу движения.

Первая нота, которую Шерлок извлекает из скрипки, режет уши. Джон распахивает глаза и с затаённым восторгом (он тщетно надеется, что на лице не отображается ничего _такого_ ) наблюдает, как его левая рука проскальзывает к колкам, настраивая инструмент. На всё про всё у Шерлока уходит меньше минуты. В это время Джон размышляет над его выводами и наблюдает, как блики на шёлковой рубашке играют в пятнашки с бликами на скрипке. Определить победителя не получается.

— Если все собьются в кучу в начале вагона, лягут на пол, устроят баррикаду из кресел — при самом лучшем раскладе выживет меньше половины пассажиров. Намного меньше половины. Как вы думаете, кто это будет?.. — Видимо, Шерлок замечает на губах Джона едкую ухмылку, от которой у того болят щёки. — Верно. Взрослые мужчины, которые выдавят женщин и детей из того маленького коридорчика. Люди — идиоты, и при этом очень жестоки. Вопрос собственного выживания обнажает человеческую суть, Ватсон. Мы можем попытаться спрятать детей, призывать взрослых сохранять спокойствие... Но, когда на таймере побегут последние секунды, здесь воцарится ад. Возможно, инспектор закроет собой одного или двух человек; он на это способен. Остальные — нет. Остальные пойдут по головам. Лишь бы выжить — и всё равно, какой ценой.

«Все, кроме тебя», — чуть не срывается с языка, но Джон вовремя его прикусывает. Часы на запястье жгут кожу как раскалённые.

— Значит, ты делаешь доброе дело. Оставляешь их в неведении. До последнего.

— Я оставляю их в покое. Даю возможность сохранить человеческое достоинство. Уйти в тишине, не трясясь от страха, и без мыслей о том, как бездарно они потратили отведённые им дни. Наслаждайтесь концом света, Ватсон. Уже недолго осталось.

Он успевает сыграть пару щемяще-грустных мелодий до того, как скрипка в его руках разлетается на куски.


	8. восемь

Основание ладони вывернулось из-под подбородка, и Джон едва не проехался носом по подоконнику.

— Нет, тебе точно нужно в следующую поездку взять с собой подушку. Знаешь… — Грег наклоняет голову вперёд и жестом описывает полукруг вокруг шеи. — Такую, какую выдают в долгих рейсах хороших авиакомпаний. Они надувные, кстати, коль уж ты не любишь таскать с собой объёмные вещи.

— Учту на будущее. Спасибо, Грег. Скоро вернусь. Минут через восемь. — Короткий смешок вырывается против воли. Не позже, чем через восемь минут, думает Джон, протискиваясь мимо женщины со стаканчиком кофе. Армейская точность, чтоб её. — Как там твоя скрипка? Не скучает в футляре?

Шерлок поднимает на него глаза, и Джон чувствует себя неуютно. Крайне. Опять этот взгляд — пристальный, изучающий, немигающий. Когда же это закончится, а?

— На самом деле мне нравится, как ты играешь, — честно отвечает Джон на невысказанный _(«Прошу прощения?»)_ вопрос, написанный в изломе бровей Шерлока. Эта пантомима с каждым разом становится всё более прозрачной по части смысла. Будто бы Джону, ещё не начавшему обучение в академии, выдали расшифровку морзянки, и точки с тире неожиданно стали значить больше, чем просто бессмысленный набор сигналов. — Здорово получается. Серьёзно. Долго учился? Можно сесть?

Вместо ответа Холмс небрежным жестом указывает на кресло возле окна. Пуговица пиджака расстёгнута, ткань свободно скользит по рубашке, собираясь складками у локтей. Похоже на то, что одежда Шерлока тяготеет к театральности — впрочем, как и он сам. Тоже морщится, изламывается, встаёт дыбом, играет со светом и тенью. А затем расправляется, будто ничего и не было. И глаза при этом такие невинные, как утренний снег.

Приходится тряхнуть головой, отбрасывая несущественное, и встать на носки. Чтобы проскользнуть мимо Шерлока, который и не подумал выйти в проход, чтобы пропустить Джона на соседнее место. Само гостеприимство во плоти.

В голову капитана Ватсона приходит очередная гениальная идея. Ну действительно, где наша не пропадала? 

— У меня для тебя две новости. Обе не очень. Однако в итоге из них можно слепить одну более-менее хорошую.

— Валяйте, — выплёвывает Шерлок, не поворачивая головы в его сторону. Джон тратит несколько драгоценных секунд на безуспешную попытку расслышать стук капель по стеклу, но гул идущего состава хоронит в себе все остальные звуки.

— Мы оба мертвы, Шерлок, — негромко начинает Джон. Он старается говорить неторопливо, и ради этого тщательно формирует каждый звук. Лепит его, как сырую глину, и лишняя вода выступает промеж пальцев, стекая по тыльной стороне ладони.

Слова падают между ними — мерные удары колокола кладбищенской часовни.

— Нам не повезло со взрывчаткой: я наступил на мину в Афганистане, ты сел не в тот вагон поезда в Южной Англии. Вот такие невесёлые совпадения. Тебе было двадцать четыре, и у тебя остался старший брат, который затеял вендетту, и… наверное, родители. — У Шерлока, всё ещё упорно смотрящего в проход, перекашивается рот, и Джон с грустью, от которой щемит за грудиной, делает мысленную пометку: да, родители живы. Печально. — Мне было тридцать шесть, и единственный человек, который обо мне скорбит, — моя младшая сестра. Больше никого не осталось. Вполне вероятно, так даже лучше.

— Вы странный человек, мистер Фулер. И вам явно не тридцать шесть.

В уголках его красиво очерченного рта затаилась горечь, которую Джон видит как сероватую тень, забившуюся в складки кожи. Она прячется, пытаясь ускользнуть от внимания, спрятаться в полусвете пасмурного вечера, тем не менее Джон смотрит пристально, очень пристально, и лишь поэтому замечает, как Шерлок словно бы неосознанно дёргает краешком рта. Призрак траурной горечи внезапно оказывается на поверхности: у самого подбородка, в скате под нижней губой, ясно видимый в рассеянном свете. И эта примета беззащитности, столь тщательно скрываемая Шерлоком, поражает больше, чем его язвительность и интеллект. Поражает — до боли.

Лучше бы он его ударил, честное слово. Тогда было бы проще устоять на ногах.

— Я не Фулер, а Ватсон, — устало потирая глаза, роняет Джон. Как же его задолбала эта кадриль по кругу! — Джон Хэмиш Ватсон, Пятый Нортумберлендский полк, капитан… О, это вторая не очень хорошая новость. Я много раз тебе представлялся. Уже со счёту сбился, сколько. Знаешь, почему?.. Потому что твой двинутый на тотальном контроле братец запихнул меня в симуляцию, которая воспроизводит последние восемь минут твоей жизни. Бессчётное количество раз. Вот такая работёнка мечты, нечего сказать.

Прохладные пальцы оказываются на скулах Джона раньше, чем он успевает нахмуриться от подобной бесцеремонности. Или — воспротивиться ей. Впрочем, через секунду он расслабляется и позволяет Шерлоку проделать все манипуляции, назначение которых для врача кристально ясно.

— Зрачки в норме, алкоголем не пахну, — с усмешкой комментирует Джон, наблюдая за сосредоточенным лицом детектива через полуопущенные ресницы: Шерлок едва ли не носом в него уткнулся. Под ложечкой всё ещё тянет, мучительно и неостановимо. — Травкой тоже. Грусть-тоска, да, Шерлок?.. Пазл не складывается. Что-то не сходится. Я не укурок и не дорвавшийся до вагона-ресторана алкоголик, которого развезло от одной порции мартини. Поражения мозга тоже, кстати, нет: я недавно читал свою длинную-длинную карту. И знаешь, лучше бы мне череп тогда прострелили. Лежал бы себе спокойно…

— Вы обещали мне две плохих новости и одну хорошую.

Тон у Шерлока — будничный и нарочито равнодушный, однако Джону видно, как его беспокойные руки пробегаются по клапану портфеля и швам скрипичного футляра. Он лихорадочно о чём-то размышляет, сопоставляет факты и в эту самую секунду занимается тем, что определяет для себя: чему из сказанного верить?.. Взвешивает, исключает, проверяет информацию на достоверность, проверяет Джона на пригодность в качестве осведомителя, отбросив лишние сейчас эмоции, собственную неприязнь — в первую очередь. Наблюдать за этим удивительно и… волнующе, что ли.

И как Джон мог принять его за убийцу? Чёрт возьми, этот парень как никто заслуживает правды. Всей правды. И не просто «заслуживает»: Шерлок сможет её вынести. Эта несгибаемая храбрость, похоже, такая же часть его личности, как независимость и внешняя холодность.

— Мы находимся внутри симуляции, Шерлок. Оба. Программа подключена напрямую к моему мозгу, единственному, что в моём теле функционирует более-менее бесперебойно. Ты нужен мне. Твоему брату нужно имя твоего убийцы. Я здесь за этим. И только. — Джон откидывается на спинку кресла и переплетает руки на груди. — Помоги мне. Я не тороплюсь. Если не выйдет в этот раз, попробую в следующий. И ещё раз. И ещё. До бесконечности, до тошноты, до победного конца. Я терпеливый, Шерлок, и торопиться мне некуда. Я буду пробовать убедить тебя, пока не… сойду с ума, наверное. Ты заслуживаешь справедливости. Они все, — лёгкое движение подбородком вперёд, в сторону остальных пассажиров, — заслуживают её. Без исключения. И красавица из эскорта, и полицейский, и шпион на пенсии… Все они.

Джон прикрывает глаза, мысленно перебирая в памяти лица пассажиров. К каждому из них прикреплён своеобразный ярлык, памятка, где коротко обозначена вся собранная им информация. Негусто и поверхностно, однако в итоге он знаком — пусть и шапочно — со всеми погибшими и выжившими. Если бы удалось убедить Шерлока…

— С какой стати мне вам верить… Ватсон?

Улыбка, растягивающая свои- _не_ -свои губы, неудержима, и остановить её невозможно. Она — как трещина в скале, рождённая землетрясением. Она — реакция на свою собственную фамилию, произнесённую мелодичным, глубоким голосом, пусть и недоверчиво, но — произнесённую же! Оказывается, так приятно, когда тебя называют по имени.

Джон растирает переносицу двумя пальцами — потому что в виски вкручиваются свёрла, отчаянно желающие встретиться где-то в районе мозолистого тела, соединяющего полушария, — и отвечает Шерлоку раньше, чем успевает это осознать:

— Отбросьте всё невозможное, мистер Холмс, и то, что останется в итоге, будет ответом, который вы ищите. Каким бы невероятным он ни оказался.

Он поворачивает голову, чтобы рассмотреть реакцию на свой выпад. Невозможно, чтобы Шерлок не узнал свои собственные слова, пусть и сказанные во время другого погружения.

В их фехтовальном поединке Джону удалось выбить рапиру из рук Шерлока и поднять её быстрее, чем противник (противник ли?) сумел сориентироваться. Но следующий ход — за детективом, и рапира с безопасным колпачком на острие превращается в шахматную фигуру. Джон против обычного играет за чёрных, Шерлок — за белых. И в его пристальном взгляде уже чуть больше интереса и понимания, чем презрения. Чаша весов задумчиво качнулась. Шерлок прищёлкнул языком и медленно, с расстановкой, произнёс:

— Если отбрасывать всё невозможное, ваша гипотеза будет первой. Это — из области научной фантастики.

— Шерлок Холмс утверждает, что сон внутри сна невозможен. Или ты таким образом завуалированно намекаешь, что я — идиот?..

Кажется, Джон только что открыл Америку и водрузил там британский флаг. Равно как и на земле Австралии и Антарктиды. У Шерлока такой красноречивый овал распахнутого рта и такой изгиб бровей, что Джон чувствует себя Творцом, на седьмой день прилёгшим отдохнуть под приснопамятным деревцем.

Не меньше.

— Вы знаете меня.

Его голос больше похож на сорванный шёпот.

— Естественно, я тебя знаю! — бурчит Джон, испытывая неконтролируемое желание нахохлиться в кресле. Потоки воды, струящиеся по стеклу, раздражают и понижают температуру внутри вагона градусов на десять. Остаётся только надеяться, что это чисто психологический эффект, и капсулу, в которой лежит его тело, никто не переключил в режим экстремальной заморозки.

Сказка про Белоснежку и принца-некрофила ему никогда не нравилась.

— Нет, вы _действительно_ меня знаете. — Ладонь Шерлока ложится Джону на предплечье, и это — самый ободряющий жест из всех, которые тот мог бы ожидать в этих обстоятельствах. Тактильный контакт, который не предусматривает удара в нос. Приходится оторвать взгляд от окна и снова взглянуть ему в лицо. Раскрасневшийся, с расширенными зрачками, он привстал с сидения и снова нависал над Джоном. Что за дурная привычка: постоянно доминировать в пространстве, при этом выглядя ещё моложе своих юных лет? — Эта интонация. Вы копируете то, что никогда не должны были слышать. Как?

— Я уже сказал, — тихо ответил Джон. И с удивлением понял, что не торопится сбрасывать ладонь Шерлока. — И мой ответ показался тебе невероятным. Или нет?..

«Думаю, он столь же невероятен, как и ты сам, невыносимое ты существо!» — вот что ему очень хотелось добавить. Очень. Но сейчас было не время поддаваться своим эмоциям. Секунды на циферблате истекали, и Джон ощущал это всем телом. Ткань реальности становилась всё тоньше и тоньше, рискуя раньше времени пропустить в прорехи ревущее пламя.

— Что мне делать, Шерлок?..

Плевать Джон хотел, как это звучит. Плевать на всю беспомощность, на бессилие, которые змеиным клубком оплетают внутренности, на страх, который холодит язык. Он не мёртв и не жив, а этот… молодой мужчина, сидящий рядом, тёплый, взбалмошный и недоверчивый, мёртв, и это так хреново, что не выразить ни словами, ни криком. И Шерлок ему нужен. Как никто и никогда ещё не был нужен.

Конечно, для того, чтобы вычислить собственного убийцу. _Исключительно_ для этого.

Он был не лучшим игроком в покер, так что время блефа и проверок прошло. Сейчас можно открыться. Даже если сосед по суконному столу вздумает набить-таки Джону морду за то, что считает розыгрышем, боль от ударов не сравнится с ослепительной вспышкой взрыва.

Как не сравнится с тем, что Джон испытывает, глядя на Шерлока и понимая, что на самом деле его _не видит_.

— Что мне делать? Как убедить тебя? Как сделать так, чтобы ты мне поверил? Я понимаю, ты не командный игрок, ты…

Руки сами сплетаются в замок под подбородком. Джон опирается неожиданно острыми локтями о колени и, стараясь глядеть только перед собой, чтобы не потерять концентрацию, продолжает. То и дело срываясь на сбивчивый шёпот:

— Боже мой, Шерлок, ты настолько ненавидишь взаимодействовать с людьми, что сунулся в заминированный вагон в одиночку! Не вызвав полицию, не сообщив Лестрейду, который мог бы тебе помочь… Ты даже брату не позвонил! Брату, который не вылезает из Палаты лордов или откуда-то там ещё, брату с такими рычагами власти! Ты никому не сказал, зачем ты здесь, ты никого не предупредил, ни у кого не попросил помощи. Ты сюда сунулся… без прикрытия, самоотверженный ты идиот. Ты хоть понимал, что делаешь?!

— Джон, потише, — спокойно замечает Шерлок.

Так спокойно, будто они сейчас в грёбаной опере, и Джон своими ремарками мешает соседу насладиться пением на итальянском.

— С хера ли, а? Они мертвы. Ты мёртв. Я мёртв. И… спасибо за «Джона». Все эти «мистеры» и «Фулеры» в печёнках сидят. А совсем скоро. — Тоскливый взгляд на часы. — Ты снова обзовёшь меня не моим именем и попытаешься придушить. Стабильность, мать её. Как мне убедить тебя, что я — друг, что мы можем работать вместе, что ты можешь мне доверять, что…

— И ты спрашиваешь это _у меня_?

Их взгляды пересекаются, и Джон замирает в кресле. Это напоминает то, как он, будучи ровесником Шерлока, отрабатывал с другими курсантами приёмы рукопашного боя. Тогда было так же. Когда в глазах напротив — сосредоточенное ожидание твоего следующего шага. Не для того, чтобы поймать тебя на промахе или бреши в защите, а для того, чтобы в итоге научить тебя, как остаться живым в настоящей схватке. Пусть даже через противостояние и боль.

— Я спрашиваю тебя о тебе.

Напряжение не спадает. Ни чуточки.

— Тогда тебе придётся сделать это снова. Столько раз, сколько потребуется для достижения результата. Не ты ли говорил мне, что всё так и произойдёт?..

Рот у него такой подвижный и беспокойный, что кажется, будто он — _святые угодники!_ — вылизывает каждый звук, выкатывает его из глубин грудной клетки отработанным движением мышц и проскальзывает по каждому слову, как по хрустальному шарику, губами, чтобы не выронить его из-за зубов раньше времени.

— Ты мне не помогаешь, Шерлок! — Возглас больше похож на жалобу, на капитуляцию, на признание поражения — ну так Джон лишился остатков гордости, оказавшись в коме.

— А ты меня не слушаешь, Джон Ватсон, капитан медицинской службы. Сосредоточься. У нас осталось совсем немного времени для разговора, — тихо, но очень внятно проговорил он, разворачивая к себе лицо Джона.

Ладони Шерлока на его скулах были ледяными и отрезвляюще-реальными. Создавалось впечатление, словно это последнее, что удерживает бомбу от взрыва. Не то, что время ещё не пришло. Не то, что взрыв на самом деле отгремел сутки с лишним назад, нет, — именно эти широкие ладони и длинные пальцы, вцепившиеся в лицо Джона как хирургические зажимы. Плотно, но бережно, чтобы не порвать браншами и без того израненную плоть.

— Если ты возвращаешься сюда каждые восемь минут, ты найдёшь аргументы сам. Постепенно. Отыщешь их, как намывают золото в золотоносных ручьях. Придётся постараться и попутно отморозить пальцы в ледяной воде, но ты справишься. Приходи ко мне. Каждый раз. Говори со мной и слушай, что я отвечаю. Джон, смотри на меня! — В его голосе прорезается-таки взволнованная дрожь, пальцы давят на скулы и лоб, и это прекрасно. На кончиках его пальцев бьётся пульс, и Джон наслаждается этим мягким, умиротворяющим постукиванием. Это помогает ему чувствовать себя живым. Взгляд Шерлока — гипнотический, выпивающий душу, осязаемый в той же мере, что и его ладони на лице, — будоражит что-то в самой сердцевине Джона, будто ворошит тлеющие угли, выбивая из них несмелое пламя. — Я не знаю, что думать. Сейчас — не знаю. Расскажи мне ещё раз. Устрани противоречивость данных. Найди нужные слова. Убеди меня. Смотри на меня.

И его лицо — последнее, что Джон видит перед тем, как сгореть дотла, вскочить на ноги и, извинившись перед Грегом, ринуться в конец вагона.

— Мистер Фулер?

— Шерлок. — Медленный выдох через нос даётся с трудом. В горле горчит. _Пожалуйста, посмотри на меня так, как ты смотрел секунду назад. Пожалуйста, Шерлок._  — Честное слово, это невыносимо. Не начинай наше сотое знакомство с этого. Только не снова. Хоть памятку тебе пиши. Кстати, у тебя с собой нет несгораемой бумаги, которая способна пережить конец света?..

Через восемь минут подоконник вновь летит ему в нос.

— Капитан медицинской службы, Шерлок, именно так. Видишь ли, ты смотришь, но ты не замечаешь — а это большая разница.

Он едва не проехался носом по подоконнику. Снова.

— Я вам не верю. Точнее, всё не так. Я не использую критерии «верю-не верю» с десятилетнего возраста. Поэтому отвечу вам конкретнее. — Шерлок наклоняет голову набок, и ореол взлохмаченных волос делает его похожим на удивлённую сову, выпавшую из центрифуги. — Это невозможно. То, о чём вы говорите, невозможно. По ряду причин. И то, что вы знаете имя моего брата, ещё ничего не значит.

— Это — доказательство того, что я знаю вас обоих!

— Единственное утверждение, которое вы смогли доказать этим аргументом, — уровень собственной грамотности. Его хватает, чтобы прочитать заголовок в «Times». Не более. Вы пытаетесь сразить меня шквалом собственных субъективных впечатлений, я признателен за подобное развлечение. Но, знаете ли, мистер… Ватсон, если вам угодно называться так: впечатления, не подкреплённые фактами, для меня ничего не значат.

— Сказал человек, который пожертвовал собой. Ну ладно. — Джон поднимает взгляд к потолку и слизывает пот, выступивший над верхней губой. — _Пожертвует_ собой через три минуты. Ты хоть знаешь, как зовут того парня, которому ты спас жизнь?..

Основание ладони…

— Программа называется «Исходный код». Да, я знаю, что название тебе знакомо. Потому что ты недавно взломал ноутбук брата и кое-куда залез. Как тебе аргумент? Доказывает хоть что-нибудь или я опять пролетел с фактической базой?..

Шерлок щипает струны на скрипке, не удосужившись её настроить. Такое безразличие к какофонии звуков кажется Джону обнадёживающим знаком:

— Кстати, твоя мать в курсе, что вы оба курите. Не понимаю, почему вы с Майкрофтом, неглупые люди, поддерживаете видимость того, что не прикасаетесь к сигаретам. Да, ты сам мне рассказал. В прошлый раз.

Вывернулось из-под подбородка…

— Вы знаете Молли Хупер.

— Она сопровождала моё тело и помогла мне… выжить, наверное. — Джон устало поморщился, стараясь не задавать лишних вопросов и пока разведать основные факты в этом направлении. Они впервые заговорили о Молли, и значит, их разговор наконец-то коснулся обстоятельств самого Джона. Необычно, но ожидаемо. После стольких-то погружений. — Я так понимаю, она сейчас работает не только в исследовательской группе твоего брата, но и где-то ещё. Антея носит ей кофе по вечерам. И носится с ней как с писаной торбой. Нежничает. Думаю, она ещё не решилась позвать девушку на свидание. Так ты знаешь, где работает мисс Хупер?..

— Бартс, — коротко отвечает Шерлок, пощипывая струны скрипки. Снова. Кажется, это — одна из его стереотипных защитных реакций, или же скрипка помогает детективу сосредоточиться. На циферблат часов Джона (на которых идёт обратный отсчёт времени до взрыва) он не смотрит. Излишне демонстративно _не смотрит_ , на взгляд самого Джона. — Она всегда мечтала там работать. Историческое место и престижное при этом. Банально, но ей нравится.

— Между вами… Было что-то? — Он ловит вопросительный взгляд, периферическим зрением отмечает, что в этом витке у него осталось всего ничего времени, и продолжает, поясняя: — Когда я обвинил тебя, она… Долго не хотела со мной говорить. Майкрофт ушёл и больше не появлялся. Я его понимаю: может, рассердился; может, разочаровался в моих аналитических способностях; может, просто занят. А Молли… Она была к тебе привязана. Глубже, чем ей бы того хотелось. Я не прав?

— Прав.

— Расскажешь?

— Не в этот раз, — хмыкает Шерлок.

И Джон едва удерживается от того, чтобы проехаться носом по подоконнику.

Впервые за череду погружений ему кажется, что проклятый вагон, от которого его уже тошнит, решил помочь. Весёлое недоумение на грани со ступором, которое чувствует Джон последние часы, проще всего выразить не с помощью жеста «рукалицо». Тут к лицу нужно приложить кое-что повесомее.

Вышеупомянутый вагон, к примеру.

— Это не романтический интерес, — объясняет Джон несколько минут спустя, успев перебрать варианты. В этот раз — про себя. Для разнообразия. — Ты сам говорил мне, что худшая ошибка — строить теорию, не собрав данные. Незаметно для себя начинаешь подгонять факты под теорию, а не теорию под факты. Поэтому я поднатужился и собрал чёртовы факты в кучу. Вы были друзьями: она заботилась о тебе, ты её забавлял и иногда защищал. Понимаю. У меня есть… была младшая сестра. Я бы перегрыз за неё глотку. Как и она — за меня. А ты — идиот, Шерлок. Какого ты сюда сунулся?!

— И это мне говорит… — Шерлок явно вознамерился перечислить все ошибки Джона, совершённые им в жизни. Вроде подрыва на самодельном взрывном устройстве. Благо восемь минут подходят к концу раньше, чем он успевает облечь мысль в слова.

Основание ладони…

Основание.

Шерлок.

Хмурящийся, хмыкающий, недовольный, задумчивый, играющий на скрипке и на нервах, царапающий стекло, сидение и подлокотник. Шерлок, выдвигающий гипотезы. Шерлок, пытающийся устроить Джону перекрёстный допрос с повторяющимися вопросами. Невыносимый, остроумный, ироничный, блестящий, _невыносимый_ , ранимый, отстранённый, ребячливый, жёсткий, молчаливый, взмахивающий руками, болтливый, страстный, _невыносимый_  — Шерлок.

Джону кажется, весь его мир сводится теперь именно к этому. И не сказать, чтобы он возражал.


	9. девять

— Знаешь...

Джон подождал несколько секунд, рассчитывая на то, что Шерлок-таки продолжит фразу. Но тот почти наполовину залез в вентиляцию; и теперь единственное, чем он был способен болтать перед лицом Джона, были ноги, а вовсе не язык.

— Что — знаю?..

Пауза. Шерлок продолжает рыться в шахте, наверняка пытаясь получше распределить свой вес, чтобы не рухнуть с небес на землю вместе с куском потолка.

— Ничего. Забудь.

— Шерлок.

— Забудь, я сказал.

— Я знаю тебя достаточно для того, чтобы сейчас всерьёз заинтересоваться _не заданным_ тобой вопросом.

— Это нечестно. — Он спрыгнул на пол, отряхивая руки. Оглядел перепачканные в серой пыли ладони, брезгливо поморщился и двинулся в сторону раковины. Джон предупредительно отошёл в сторону, не дожидаясь резкого толчка бедром. В конце концов они не впервые запираются в уборной, чтобы разглядеть бомбу и в деталях обсудить то, что видят.

Хорошо, что в вагоне нет женщины-проводника. Кто его знает, как бы она отреагировала на двух взрослых мужчин в одном туалете. Тем более Шерлок был громким. Особенно когда доказывал Джону, что даже профессиональный сапёр не смог бы обезвредить такое устройство с наскока.

— Ты пользуешься данными, к которым у меня нет доступа. Это... преимущество. Неоспоримое. Согласись.

— Это то, что позволяет мне хоть как-то тебе соответствовать. Так что не соглашусь, — хмыкнул Джон, наблюдая за тем, как Шерлок выдёргивает из держателя одно полотенце за другим. — И не говори о преимуществах. По сравнению с обычными людьми ты — настоящий читер. Шулер от Бога — вот только у тебя не краплёные карты и не туз в рукаве, а нейроны какие-то особенные. И скорость, с которой ты принимаешь решения... Она такая, что пилоты «Формулы-1» тоскливо воют за порогом, не дотянув до уровня тебя пятилетнего. Вот кого нужно было беречь как зеницу ока. Тебя, а не меня. Я бесполезен. Абсолютно.

— Мне кажется, мы уже это обсуждали.

— Обсуждали, — кивает Джон, не в силах сдержать улыбку. — Ты сказал, что моё возмущение контрпродуктивно. Что прошлого не изменишь и что я попусту трачу время. Но дело в том, Шерлок, — два шага по направлению к нему, подпирающему дверь, — что времени у меня навалом. В моём распоряжении отнюдь не фигуральная вечность. И я всё равно не могу найти ублюдка, который притащил сюда десять фунтов пластида. Скажи что-нибудь. Пожалуйста. Я хочу, чтобы твой голос был последним, что я услышу в этом витке.

— Время пришло, — тихо произносит Шерлок и опускает свои ладони Джону на плечи. Проскальзывая большими пальцами поверх воротника рубашки прямо к обнажённой коже над ним.

И Джон не уверен, от чего именно его тело вспыхивает раньше и ярче: от пламени, хищной птицей рухнувшего с потолка, или — от этой недвусмысленной ласки.

Основание ладони всё выворачивается из-под подбородка, подоконник грозит расквасить его многострадальный нос, а всё, о чём думает Джон, носясь взад-вперёд по вагону, — это Шерлок. И то, во что превратилось его пребывание в программе. Он прокручивает перед мысленным взором десятки, если не сотни последних погружений — и не может найти момент, когда это перестало быть миссией, операцией и боевым заданием. Не может. Это становится настолько личным — _пугающе личным_ , — что у Джона леденеют внутренности.

Это не та оглушающая, скорбная ярость, что слышалась в голосе Майкрофта, когда они разговаривали в первый раз. Это не сосредоточенный тон Антеи, в котором то и дело проскальзывали хриплые, печальные нотки. И это не воинственно вздёрнутый подбородок Молли — девушки, что решила прятать собственную уязвимость за щитом, которым прикрывала других. Всех, кроме себя.

Нет. Больше всего то, что распирало Джона изнутри, похоже на... Эйфорию. На практически подростковую влюблённость, мучительную и прекрасную. И совершенно, катастрофически безнадёжную. Потому что каждые восемь минут ему приходится знакомиться с человеком, который и вечность спустя преподносит ему сюрпризы. Каждый. Проклятый. Раз.

Каждый долгожданный раз.

Шерлок не соглашается быть предсказуемым и банальным. Поначалу, в веренице весьма однотипных попыток, Джон ещё пытается выработать тактику. Или хотя бы пародию на неё. Ищет способы наладить контакт максимально прямым путём. Он целое погружение проводит взаперти, в уборной в начале вагона, продумывает слова и движения до мелочей — и оказывается в тупике на второй реплике. Потому что Шерлок ведёт себя не как обычный человек. Он не поддаётся привычному анализу личности, не ведётся на манипуляции и психологические трюки. Его невозможно запугать или задавить авторитетом. Как и говорила Антея, авторитетов Шерлок не признаёт. Никаких. Ни старшинство брата или Джона, ни его бесспорно выдающийся военный опыт — ничто не может заставить Шерлока сотрудничать.

Он фыркает и отворачивается к окну. И так — пару десятков раз. Джон бесится, мутузит кулаками стену, пинает кресла, пилит себя за то, что напугал пожилую пару через проход, и пробует, пробует, пробует. Пока на самом дне его фантазии среди панических воплей и желания _сдохнуть уже наконец_ не остаётся одинокое предположение, которому Джон сперва не дал хода. Потому что не верил в то, что это может подействовать. Слишком просто. Слишком... банально для Шерлока. Но теперь — была не была.

Остаётся один вариант. Заинтересовать. И вот он срабатывает.

— Только не говори, что это похоже на неопубликованную часть «Гарри Поттера», — напряжённо следя за выражением лица Шерлока, говорит Джон. Капли дождя стекают по стеклу косыми дорожками, уносясь назад по ходу движения поезда. — Это не волшебство, и я, честное слово, никакую школу чародейства не оканчивал. Эта программа навроде сундучка, в котором сложены несколько клубков-реальностей. И кто-то догадался, как связать две нити, два сознания — моё и Фулера — в одну нейросеть. Объединить ресурсы. Я черпаю из его памяти информацию о том, что происходило в вагоне. Вот и всё.

— И ты боялся, что я сочту тебя сумасшедшим.

— Я не боялся. — Джон старается встретить его взгляд, который лишь невнимательному наблюдателю покажется равнодушным, со всей доступной ему уверенностью. Потому что видит под первым слоем высокомерия второй — насмешку. А под насмешкой — неугасающий интерес. Проникнуть глубже не удаётся. Пока что. — Если бы ты был агентом под прикрытием, тебя бы считали очень ценным ведомым. Кураторы бы дрались за возможность поработать с таким одарённым человеком. Ты — гений. Феномен. Единица в мире нулей. Но я тебя не боюсь.

Глаза, в которых рассветное сияние растекается по горным склонам, смотрят на Джона. Лгать перед ними... Забавы ради он как-то поспорил, что сможет обмануть детектор. Всё, что нужно было делать, — это контролировать собственный пульс и немного — температуру тела. Биллу потом пришлось всему взводу выкатить скотча, потому что у Джона получилось. Не «раз плюнуть», но вполне выполнимо. Даже весело. Обманывать же Шерлока не хотелось ни ради смеха, ни ради дела.

— Действительно. Не боишься. — Бархатные интонации расставляют практически невесомые акценты. Пауза легка, как июньские облака. — Тогда ты достаточно умён, чтобы знать: любая технология, шагнувшая далеко вперёд, непосвящённым кажется магией. Пока не узнаешь принципы, согласно которым эта технология работает.

Ему бы преподавать в престижном университете, ходить в костюмах и заставлять студентов чувствовать себя умственно неполноценными. А не бегать по вагонам в поисках бессмысленной и преждевременной смерти.

— Я не смогу объяснить тебе, как работает «Исходный код». Сам не понимаю этого до конца.

— Ты же врач, Джон, — разочарованно протягивает Шерлок, поправляя рубашку. Шёлк, напоминающий оттенком карандашный стержень или мокрый асфальт, на фоне синего кресла смотрится, как стремительный боевой корабль середины двадцатого века посреди Атлантического океана. — Тебе многое должно быть понятно.

— Не отрицаю. Я понимаю, что происходит с моим взгрустнувшим в капсуле телом. Понимаю, что творится с электродами, которые вживили мне в мозг. Но я совершенно без понятия, что происходит на другом конце провода. Как то, что я сейчас вижу, то, что я сейчас чувствую, — вся полнота вкуса, цвета и запаха, — кодируется и шифруется. Я спец по живому софту, а не по железному. Не переоценивай мои возможности.

— Я опасаюсь тебя _недооценить_ , Джон.

Приходится оторваться от разглядывания ботинок. На лице Шерлока блуждает странная улыбка, и, вспоминая это мгновение десятки минут спустя, Джон полагает, что именно тогда всё и началось.

Всё это _личное_ , из-за чего он вляпался по самые помидоры. Если вы понимаете значение этого эвфемизма.

Временами, когда он идёт по проходу прямиком к Шерлоку, ему всё ещё хочется вытянуть руку пустой ладонью вперёд, как это делают дрессировщики в кино. Убедить: я не причиню тебе вреда, я не имею дурных намерений, я спокоен. Уверен в себе. Жаль, что Джон давно уже не чувствует в себе ни спокойствия, ни уверенности — ничего, кроме жалящей нежности и беспросветного отчаяния. А всё из-за Шерлока. Его имя прокатывается по нёбу, как таблетка обезболивающего, застревает в сухом горле и отказывается проходить дальше. Облегчения не предвидится. Не в этой жизни.

Иногда Джон не выдерживает.

Он проходит _мимо_ Шерлока — который в этот раз занят изучением пейзажа — и буквально врывается в туалет для инвалидов, едва не покорёжив складную дверь. Джон плюхается на не самый чистый пол в углу и воет в сложенные лодочкой ладони. Глухо и почти беззвучно. Пассажиры достаточно пережили в своей жизни и смерти, и Джону не хотелось бы доконать их зрелищем собственного нервного срыва.

В конце концов Джон Ватсон — врач. И симптомы панической атаки ему известны не только как часть подготовки к выпускному экзамену. Сколько раз он видел, как паникой накрывало сослуживцев и гражданских, в домах которых иногда приходилось пережидать ночь или обстрел?.. Поэтому он говорит себе, что всё в порядке, всё нормально, это скоро пройдёт, и дышит — глубоко и медленно, — лихорадочно вспоминая, нет ли у кого поблизости бумажного пакета.

Или таблички с надписью: «Это я принёс сюда бомбу».

Глупо было бы к сорока годам уверовать, что в мире царит справедливость. Жизнь — та ещё капризная сука, и нет в ней ни величия, ни снисходительности. Как нет и сострадания к чистым душам. Только бессмысленная и бессистемная мешанина стремлений и действий.

Поэтому собственная смерть, очень прозаичная и лишённая героической позолоты, кажется Джону закономерным итогом долгих лет, проведённых в горячих точках. Рано или поздно он бы напоролся. Без шансов. Не на мину, так на засаду, или на сепсис, или ещё на что. Вариантов-то масса, а Джон никогда не испытывал иллюзий по поводу своей неуязвимости. Наверное, в этом причина того, что пробуждение в капсуле не стало для него таким уж травмирующим опытом. Необычно, да. Но не настолько, чтобы впасть в прострацию и стенать.

Однако смириться со смертью Шерлока ему всё ещё не удаётся.

Джон искренне сомневается, что _вообще_ на это способен.

— Что думаешь?

— А что я говорил по поводу бомбы в прошлый раз?..

Шерлок спрыгивает на пол, и раньше, чем он подносит к лицу перепачканные в сизой пыли руки, Джон ловит себя на том, что улыбается. И на том, что на этот раз не собирается отходить в сторону. Ни в каком из смыслов.

— Полагаю, моё экспертное мнение не изменилось. Си четыре, детонатор подключён к таймеру. С определённой долей уверенности заявляю, что это электродетонатор. Мы имеем дело с профи такого уровня, с каким мне ещё не доводилось пересекаться. И терять ему явно нечего. Он рисковал собственной жизнью на всех этапах работы с бомбой: очень сложная система, капризная и нестабильная. Никаких предположений о том, как её можно было бы обезвредить, у меня нет. До сих пор. Может, не стоит гонять по кругу одни и те же реплики, а, Джон? Пододвинься. Мне нужно ополоснуть руки.

— Не-а.

— Интересно, — протягивает Шерлок, склоняя голову к плечу. Ресницы бросают тень на скулы, смягчая выразительные черты лица, на лбу у него — полоска пыли от прикосновения пальцев, что откидывали кудри подальше от глаз. Джон изучил этот небрежный жест весьма детально. Как же давно это было. — Похоже, по этому сценарию мы ещё не играли. — Шаг; ещё шаг, вкрадчивый и осторожный. Джон не двигается. Ладони Шерлока хватаются за раковину по обе стороны его тела, сам Шерлок придвигается вплотную и, смотря Джону через плечо, включает воду. — Извини, я намочил твою рубашку, — без намёка на виноватую интонацию произносит он, наклоняясь ещё ближе к раковине. Практически уложив подбородок на левое плечо Джона.

Проникновенный баритон едва ощутимой вибрацией касается кожи.

— Да ты отчаянный, — шепчет Джон. Отстраниться невозможно, однако все органы чувств внезапно начинает коротить. Стрелки на приборной панели улетают в красный сектор, и, чтобы утихомирить плывущее сознание, Джон закрывает глаза. Истово надеясь, что это не походит на безоговорочную капитуляцию.

А даже если и так, лицо держать не перед кем: Шерлок не вспомнит об этом мгновении, не вспомнит о тепле его тела и надёжности его плеча. Это обстоятельство разочаровывает. Не впервые, кстати.

— Расскажи о программе. — Он отступает, словно бы ничего особенного не произошло. Словно бы мир не застыл вокруг них двоих, словно бы... Волна поцеловала берег и ушла. Откатилась прочь. — Сколько раз ты уже был в вагоне?

— Тысячи, как мне кажется.

Сумрак под веками шепчет, что после отлива вода поднимется вновь. Волна вернётся. Волны всегда возвращаются.

— Ты считал или сейчас говоришь наобум?

— Я не считал. — Темнота отступает прочь, когда Джон открывает глаза. Дистанция между ними — дюймов десять-пятнадцать, не больше, и первое, что он видит, — лицо Шерлока и его глаза, пронзительно-светлые, как ледяные водопады. — Я был занят, знаешь ли. Старался заслужить твоё доверие. Ты в курсе, что, будь ты крепостью, тебя бы не взял ни Сунь-цзы, ни Макиавелли?.. И вот, я убедил тебя, что я — друг. Хотя вечность назад ты распинался на тему того, что не пожмёшь Джону Фулеру руки. А теперь мы здесь. Ты зовёшь меня по имени и не гнушаешься подставить плечо, чтобы я залез повыше, и... И знаешь, я... Не понимаю, что дальше. Мы ходим по кругу. То, что каждый раз кажется тебе приключением, расследованием и способом приложить свои невероятные способности, для меня лишь эпизод. Страница в книге, которая никогда не закончится.

— Я не думал, что Антея настолько смела.

— Ты думал, что у неё недостаточно крепкие яйца, чтобы запихнуть мертвеца во временную петлю?.. Йо-хо-хо, ты ошибся. — Смешок выходит слишком громким и высоким даже для непривередливого, в общем-то, вкуса Джона. Шерлок же морщится так, будто ему в рот влили бутыль уксуса и затолкали лимон, чтоб ничего не сплюнул. Издержки абсолютного слуха. — Поверь, красотка нам обоим фору даст. Лет через двадцать она будет строить Парламент так, что они все будут ходить под ручку и с правой ноги. Никак иначе.

— Не замечал, чтобы она была так педантична, как ты говоришь.

— От твоего брата заразилась, видимо, — некрасиво и совершенно не по-джентельменски ёрничает Джон, вминая подушечки пальцев в веки. Зрение затапливает кровавый туман, в котором алым росчерком сверкает вспышка.

И основание ладони снова выворачивается из-под его подбородка.

— Я заметил...

— Грег. — Имя инспектора больше похоже на стон, с которым боец, измочаленный в предыдущем раунде, отказывается продолжать поединок. — Пожалуйста. Заткнись.

Мир, как детский волчок, вращается вокруг кресла Джона. Женщина со стаканчиком дрянного кофе курсирует с постоянством, достойным лучшего применения. Парень невдалеке пытается втолковать своему не очень умному подчинённому, чем одна налоговая ставка отличается от другой и в какую конкретно страну третьего мира он собирается послать идиота, который вздумал так испоганить квартальный отчёт. Грег делает ещё несколько попыток завязать разговор, но Джон не реагирует. Совершенно. Пару раз он слышит, как Шерлок начинает играть на скрипке.

— Ты не знаешь, что это за мелодия?..

Вместо ответа Джон равнодушно пожимает плечами. Он со второй или третьей ноты узнал то, что Шерлок сыграл для него и пассажиров в один из первых их разговоров. Тогда, когда рассказывал, почему не предупредил людей о бомбе. Да, напев кажется знакомым, каждый звук на своём месте, безошибочно предугаданный подсознанием Джона.

— Нет, — наконец-то собравшись с силами, сипло отвечает он. — Очень знакомо, знаешь, до боли. Не могу определить. Я плохо разбираюсь в музыке, максимум — различу национальный гимн и «Beatles». Не факт, что правильно.

— Я тоже примерно так, — задумчиво роняет Грег. Тем не менее вертикальная морщинка на его переносице доказывает, что он всё ещё перебирает варианты. — Вроде бы... Это песня. Поёт женщина. Что-то там про смену времён года и бренность человеческой жизни.

— Жизнеутверждающе.

— Ну и о вечной любви, куда ж без неё, — смеётся инспектор, почёсывая подбородок. Настроение у него отличное, хоть солнечные батареи вокруг расставляй. — Без любви вообще никуда. Эй, Джон, ты куда?..

— В никуда, — бросает Джон, рывком расстёгивая верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке. Кажется, что-то пошло не так, и пуговица полетела на пол. «Что-то пошло не так» — это краткое описание для последних четырёх месяцев, если вдуматься. — Вечная любовь, говоришь? Вечная?! Да он... не знает, что это такое. Я — знаю! Шерлок, хватит!

И Джон счастлив, что пламя летит ему в лицо.

Он не понимает, что чувствует. Не понимает. Потому что всегда давил в себе все ростки «нежных чувств», жил, меняя женщин и не особо заморачиваясь по этому поводу. Не сказать, чтобы у него не было никаких требований. Скорее не было ожиданий. Джон трезво оценивал себя: погруженный в работу военнослужащий, в Лондоне проводит пару месяцев из двенадцати. И то, в самые спокойные времена и в дурном расположении духа. Квартирка, которую он арендовал на очень долгий срок, являла собой серо-бежевое пространство без признаков жилого помещения. Зубная щётка в ванной и забитая полуфабрикатами морозилка — вот и всё богатство.

Самое важное — документы, жетоны, оружие — Джон всегда носил с собой.

Но теперь, когда от его тела практически ничего не осталось, он внезапно почувствовал, каково это — носить с собой целый мир: с его печалями, радостями и заботами. Видимо, Купидон решил отыграться за двадцать упущенных лет и под занавес так огрел Джона луком по затылку, что тот влюбился в мечту. Дело даже не в том, что они оба не совсем живы, что вы, не в этом суть. Ну посмотрите на это чудо эрудиции — и на Джона. Потом снова на Шерлока — вытянутого ввысь, как эвкалипт, изящного и безукоризненного в своей аристократичности, — и снова на Джона. Да ещё и в теле Фулера: невысокого и с невыразительными чертами. Это же святотатство какое-то!

Парадокс в том, что Шерлок не видел в этом ничего кощунственного. Естественно, не обошлось без драк, и Джону доводилось сопеть носом в пол.

Но иногда Шерлок устраивал голову на его плече. Касался лица. Наклонялся так близко, что ни о какой двусмысленности не могло быть и речи, потому что каждым жестом Шерлок уничтожал любую двусмысленность. Стирал её в порошок, смахивал наносное, открывая взгляду такие поразительные глубины, что Джон замирал на краю, потеряв возможность дышать.

Ему было двадцать четыре. И его храбрости позавидовали бы все герои мифов.

— Ты знаешь, что ты невероятен?

— Хочешь сказать, невыносим? — Голова Джона на его коленях. Шерлок задумчиво перебирает его волосы, гладит виски, обводит контуры ушных раковин. Джон млеет, но делает над собой усилие и не закрывает глаза. В этот раз на лице Шерлока отражается нечто небывалое: умиротворение. Какая-то искрящаяся неподвижность, похожая на величие заснеженной равнины. — Или, может быть, безумен?..

— Болтлив не в меру, — отшучивается Джон, приподнимаясь, чтобы не размыкать прикосновения. Шерлок звучно усмехается и запускает пальцы обратно в его волосы, откидывая непослушную чёлку со лба. — Со стороны может показаться, что ты — находка для шпиона.

— С чего ты решил, что это не так?

— Тогда кто подложил бомбу?..

— Джон.

— Я тысячу раз спрашивал. — Его замершая на середине движения ладонь красноречивее молчания. — А ты отнекивался. Предлагал рассмотреть её. Поговорить с пассажирами. Попробовать взломать дверь и пройтись до вагона-ресторана. Шерлок, ты делал всё, чтобы уйти от ответа. А я был достаточно тобой увлечён, чтобы покорно идти след в след.

— Что изменилось?

— Ничего. Ты — моя причина оставаться здесь. Найти виновного, коль уж исправить произошедшее невозможно. Не было бы здесь Шерлока Холмса, я бы отказался сотрудничать. И точка. Просто прожил бы эту вечность, не вставая с кресла, в которое меня усадила случайность. Твоему братцу не удалось меня запугать, знаешь ли. Я согласился сотрудничать по личным причинам. Сперва — из-за Грега, с которым успел сдружиться до того, как узнал о программе. Потом... Потом из-за тебя. Ты понимаешь?..

— Нет.

— Лжёшь.

— Мы все лжём. Тем, кого любим, — чаще остальных.

— Тогда останови это. — У Джона в запасе достаточно времени, чтобы отложить размышления о словах Шерлока. Чёрт возьми, и это ведь не оговорка. Слишком пронзительным взглядом сопровождалось это словно бы невольно вырвавшееся признание. Джон, спокойно. Сконцентрируйся. Задавай вопросы. Вопить и прыгать будешь в другой раз. — Скажи мне правду, Шерлок. Кто убийца?

— _Джон Адам Фулер_.

Он моргает, и сердце проваливается в пустоту, утаскивая за собой лёгкие и язык. Только этим можно объяснить то, что следующие несколько мгновений у Джона не получается ни сделать вдох, ни произнести даже недоумённое «А?..». Кусочки мозаики складываются один к одному, тщательно притираются совпадающими гранями, встают на своё место, позволяя оценить всю картину одним взглядом.

Права Фулера, которые ему подсунул Шерлок. Целую вечность назад ответивший на вопрос Джона. Самым исчерпывающим образом.

— Что ж ты молчал? — Джон взвивается с места и выскакивает в проход. Шерлок его не держит. Смотрит — устало и грустно, снизу вверх, своими невозможными глазами — и не пытается встать следом. Позволяет нависать над собой, махать руками, кричать в лицо: — Шерлок, почему?! Почему ты говоришь мне это только сейчас, когда я... Проклятье, Шерлок! Каждый раз ты знал, кто виновен, и каждый раз молчал? Почему?!

— Потому что ты уйдёшь, как только узнаешь имя. Твоё задание будет завершено. — Шерлок переплетает пальцы над животом, откидываясь на спинку кресла. — И я больше тебя не увижу.

— Ты меня и не видишь! Не видишь! Мы оба мёртвые, Шерлок! — Он чувствует, что его голос подобен лавине, и с каждым произнесённым слогом становится всё громче и разрушительнее. Остановиться невозможно. Внутри столько боли, горечи и — одновременно с этим — _понимания_ , что лишь криком можно немного сбавить давление, скручивающее рёбра в серпантин. — Тебя разнесло по всему вагону! А я лежу в гипотермической капсуле, истыканный катетерами и электродами. Обрубок человека, не человек даже. Мы мертвы, Шерлок, и нам всё равно.

— Нет. — Он встаёт и делает шаг навстречу. Распахивая руки так же, как только что распахнул сердце. — Мне не всё равно.

Тот единственный шаг, что уничтожает расстояние между ними, даётся Джону очень легко. Если бы можно было заморозить эту карманную Вселенную, остановить, нажать на паузу, он бы выбрал этот момент. Идеальный кадр: руки Шерлока на его спине и затылке, ключицы Шерлока прямо под губами и весь он пахнет хвоей и металлом. И теплом. Уютным теплом живого тела, и этого не изменить ни смерти, ни симуляции. Ничему.

— Эм. — Кто-то из пассажиров ожил, превращаясь из статиста в действующее лицо. Не вовремя. — Вы здесь что, играете Шекспира на современный лад?..

— Если бы я только мог всё изменить... — шепчет Джон, прихватывая губами кожу на его шее. — Если бы я только мог, Шерлок. Вытащить тебя отсюда. Помочь выбрать другой путь, тогда можно было всего этого избежать...

— Поверь, мне не нужно ничего из твоего списка. Я нашёл то, что и не искал. Я выбрал _тебя_ , Джон Ватсон, капитан медицинской службы. — Пронзительные и насмешливые, его глаза блестят из-под ресниц. — Даже если ради этого мне придётся каждые восемь минут взлетать на воздух.


	10. нулевая точка

— Здравствуй, Джон. Тебя вызывает «Осаждённый замок».

Он не открывает глаз.

— Джон. Пожалуйста. Уже полночь.

Безрезультатно. Сквозь веки он различает то, как изменяется картинка на экране, видит мельтешение света — едва уловимое и бессмысленное, как вся его жизнь.

— Джон.

Голос Антеи — мелодичный, ласковый и  _ненавистный_ до самого донышка души — заставляет губы дрожать от ярости. Джон обкусывает иссушенную напряжением кайму. Он старается удержать в груди жаркое пламя, что правдой и неправдой пытается пробить себе путь наружу. Сдержать атаку не удаётся. Вот только вместо проклятий и крика его ресницы слипаются от слёз.

— Ты в порядке? — Молли взяла микрофон. — Джон, я вижу, что ты вернулся, но показатели шалят. Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня бежать через несколько этажей к капсуле. Оттуда я ничего не смогу сделать, чтобы помочь _тебе_ , а не твоему телу. Что не так?

— С чего бы начать. — Джон судорожно вздыхает. Кадык трепещет под кожей, как белый флаг на ветру. — Не знаю даже, с чего. Зовите Майкрофта. Шерлок назвал мне имя убийцы.

— Ты уверен? — Она, как всегда, недоверчива. И, как всегда, очень красива. — Сейчас ровно полночь, помнишь? Я поставила тебя на циклическое погружение и вывела из него ровно тогда, когда ты просил. Конечно, маловероятно, чтобы босс сейчас отдыхал, но всё же…

— Зови. Майкрофта.

— Как скажешь. — Антея демонстрирует ладони в жесте согласия и принятия, тем не менее продолжает хмуриться. Джон наблюдает за тем, как она встаёт — стул-вертушка от резкого движения совершает чуть ли не полный оборот вокруг оси — и уходит из поля зрения камеры.

— Джон. Что произошло?

— Шерлок умер. В миллионный раз. А ещё я наловчился дёргать стоп-кран, — доверительно сообщает Джон. Молли поджимает губы, и становится видно, как вокруг её глаз появляются морщинки. — Знаешь, электрический стул приводят в действие рубильником. Виселицу в продвинутом Новом Времени снабжали рычагом, который открывал сразу несколько люков в помосте. Смерть, скажем так, оптом, быстро и с минимальным усилием со стороны обслуги… Я так и не смог подойти к нему ещё раз. Узнал, кто убийца, — а потом просто тренировался в спринтерском беге. Ну, который с места и до стоп-крана. Суперкороткая дистанция с препятствиями. Я бы не вынес восьми минут в симуляции. Просто не смог бы.

Молли, не отрывая взгляда от камеры, достаёт телефон и вызывает кого-то из списка «короткого набора».

— Антея, отбой. Возвращайся.

— Интересно девки пляшут. — Его смешок больше напоминает плевок. В лицо. — Не объяснишь, какого хрена происходит, а? Я выполнил задание. Я хочу умереть.

Если бы Джон мог, он бы вылез из кресла, подошёл к монитору вплотную и выдрал бы его из держателей. Бросил об пол со всей силы, наступил ногой, кроша стекло и игнорируя порезы, отшвырнул бы его к стене и бил до тех пор, пока не перестал бы чувствовать пальцы на ногах. Впрочем, Джон не уверен, что это бы его остановило.

Ему сложно вообразить существование того, что могло бы смягчить его гнев.

— Подумай сам. И скажи, способен ли ты сейчас здраво мыслить.

— При чём здесь это?

— При том, — поясняет Молли, склоняясь над микрофоном и смотря в камеру, — что ты не в состоянии сейчас трезво рассудить, стоит ли тебе жить или умереть. Ты и свою речь контролировать толком не можешь. Я не выдерну босса из кабинета, пока не удостоверюсь, что ты спокоен и готов общаться по существу дела. И, Джон, — её голос становится ниже и глуше, — что произошло в вагоне? Мне казалось, что ты достаточно адаптировался к особенностям программы. Что ты не сорвёшься. Неужели Шерлок вытворил что-то такое, что ты…

— Опять Шерлок. Шерлок, мать вашу за ногу, — смеётся Джон, вытирая костяшками глаза. Он и не думал, что кожа на тыльной стороне ладони у него такая грубая. Всё лицо горит. За спиной Молли появляется её подруга, и Джон испытывает непреодолимое желание вновь назвать его по имени: — Нет, Шерлок бесподобен. Он… Нет, дело не в том, что он сделал. В том, чего _не сделал_ грёбаную вечность назад. Он знал, Молли, понимаешь?! Он помогал мне. Прикасался ко мне. Он слушал, каждый раз. Я рассказал ему про «Исходный код»… и он действительно исключительный. Он понял, представь себе это! Поверил мне, за эти восемь минут он успевал мне поверить!.. Мы работали вместе: как команда, как напарники из этих растянутых сверх меры детективных сериальчиков! А потом…

— А потом он назвал тебе имя, верно?

— У меня дурное предчувствие.

Девушки на экране смотрят друг на друга: Антея — сверху вниз, Молли — повернув голову через плечо.

— А вот у меня его не было. Никакого предчувствия. Не было, и всё тут. — Он произносит это тихо. Так тихо, что девушки наклоняются поближе к динамикам, чтобы расслышать каждое слово. — Я ему доверял. Как слепой доверяет поводырю. И я не думал, что вся эта беготня по вагону на самом деле была попыткой поймать собственный хвост. Джон Фулер, человек, совпавший со мной как потерянный брат-близнец. Это он — подрывник и убийца. Это он.

Если кто-то из девушек сейчас и ловил отпавшую нижнюю челюсть, Джон бы этого не заметил. Он обнимал себя, раскачиваясь вперёд-назад и не сводя взгляда с пустой штанины.

— Вы так увлеклись поисками совместимых паттернов, так хотели решить проблему с помощью программы, что упустили главное. Ваш козырь в рукаве — это хренов джокер, переметнувшийся к другому игроку. А я так надеялся, что, когда узнаю имя…

— Что, Джон?

— Что я буду избивать преступника до тех пор, пока в вашем мире не наступит полночь, — признался Джон. — Долго и со вкусом. Я бы сломал ему рёбра, вывернул плечи из суставов, отбил бы весь пах к чёртовой бабушке. И почки. А потом бы поработал над селезёнкой и лёгкими. Чтобы он захлебнулся собственной кровью. Это бы сделало мою смерть… чуточку приятнее.

Они молчат, не двигаясь, впав в какую-то прострацию. Впрочем, что и ожидалось после подобного признания с его стороны. Да, Шерлок был дорог им обеим: как друг, как непревзойдённый гений, как ценный экспонат в коллекции «самые оригинальные фрики, встреченные мной за всю жизнь». Но вряд ли они были готовы пойти на насилие и убийство ради него. В память о нём. В качестве пусть призрачной, но всё-таки мести за его смерть.

Они его не любили, уж точно не так, как любил его Джон. Мучительно, сильно и безнадёжно.

Они теряли его только один раз — когда он умер в  _их_  реальности, в той реальности, которую _принято_ считать настоящей. Лишь один раз они поняли, что он больше не с ними. А Джону довелось испытать это… не единожды. И каждый раз был словно бы первым. Исполненным такой же боли и бессильной ярости.

И что теперь? Что, Джону нужно поверить, что всего этого не было? Их разговоров, их признаний, их обоюдных подколов; доверия, воцарившегося между ними в ситуации, которая к этому совершенно не располагала? Чего ещё тогда не было, скажите на милость? Этой незабываемой, безудержно-искристой магии, чувства свободного падения и вместе с тем абсолютной безопасности этого падения? Скрипичной песни, что до сих пор звучит в его ушах? Она — не видение и не морок, а самое прекрасное, что Джону довелось слышать за всю жизнь. И его не убедить в обратном.

— Теперь ты видишь, кто я, Молли. И всегда таким был. Убейте меня наконец. Я больше так не могу.

— Да, Джон. Я понимаю.

— Еб…

— Язык, капитан Ватсон, — обрывает его Антея. — Молли, я…

— Подожди. — Мисс Хупер рассматривает свои коротко подстриженные ногти и спустя почти полминуты продолжает: — Хорошо, Джон, я сама позову мистера Холмса. Но у меня есть… просьба. Не приказ, не условие. Просьба. Я прошу вас погрузиться в «Исходный код» ещё раз.

— Ни за что в жизни.

— Капитан, пожалуйста. Вы понимаете, что для вас всё закончится очень, очень скоро? Если вы так… привязались к Шерлоку, то вам стоит попрощаться. Отпустить всё то, что сейчас вас гложет. Я не хочу услышать в последний момент… когда уже не смогу вернуть вас из-за черты, что вы жалеете о том, что чего-то ему не сказали. Я прошу вас как коллегу. Прошу вас понять. Если босс примет вашу информацию и сочтёт миссию завершённой, именно я стану той, кто отключит вас от аппаратов. На мне — ответственность. Я знаю, вы настаиваете на эвтаназии, однако я… Я не могу согласиться на неё, пока вы такой. Вы заслуживаете другого. Спокойствия на смертном одре, по крайней мере. Можете думать что угодно, но для нас вы — герой. И то, что вы сделали сейчас, не умаляет того, что вы сделали в реальном мире. Только умножает. Джон, я прошу вас. Подумайте об этом. Не делайте из вашего ухода импульсивно совершённое самоубийство. Позвольте себе попрощаться с теми, кто вам дорог.

— Называй вещи своими именами, красавица. — Джон впервые называет так Молли, а не Антею. Наверное, потому что видит, какие бездонные у неё глаза, когда она говорит о том, во что искренне верит. — С теми, кого я люблю. Он сказал мне, что ты работаешь в Бартсе. У меня был… друг. Он работает там же. Не думаю, что вы пересекались: госпиталь огромен. Но совпадение интересное.

— Друг?..

— Однокашник. Майк Стамфорд. Давний знакомый, после выпуска не общались ни разу. Не думаю, что ему интересен факт моей смерти. Друзьями-то вне армии я так и не оброс.

— Хотите поговорить с сестрой?..

— И как ты себе это представляешь?

Лопатки вжимаются в кресло, и Джон только тогда понимает, что таким образом пытается отстраниться. Даже его воображаемое тело протестует против экзекуции, предложенной Антеей.

— «Привет, Гарри, это Джон. Нет, я не умер четыре месяца назад, тебя обманули. Звоню из комы, нет, ничего серьёзного, планирую умереть ещё раз. Теперь уж без дураков. По крайней мере, мне это пообещали. Ну что, до встречи на том свете?..» Это же форменное издевательство, а не милосердие. Она уже оплакала меня один раз. Никто не заслуживает повторения такого. Особенно Гарри.

На несколько минут воцаряется тишина. Джон жадно вслушивается в живые, непредсказуемые звуки, доносящиеся до него по видеосвязи. Гул процессоров, визг далёкой сирены, шуршание бумаги на столе, к которому отошла Антея. Птичье щёлканье ручки. Звуки входящих сообщений на телефонах и компьютерах девушек. Этот хаос кажется таким близким, настоящим до последнего невнятного шелеста, и он так разительно отличается от выученного вдоль и поперёк вагона…

— Хорошо, Молли. Я попрощаюсь с ним, — придя к окончательному решению, заявляет Джон. — Да, попрощаюсь. Не представляю, на что это будет похоже, но… Мне это необходимо. Спасибо, что остановила и не дала совершить глупость.

— Мужчина признаёт свою ошибку, — одной стороной рта улыбается Антея. — Ты только посмотри.

— Отправьте меня в программу и можете открывать шампанское по этому поводу. Давай, девочка, я готов.

— Удачи, Джон. Постарайся не налажать.

— В любом случае у меня будет возможность это исправить, — бросает Джон, вставая с кресла на обе ноги. — Рад был познакомиться, Грег. Спасибо тебе.

Джон чувствует себя опытным канатоходцем, ловящим баланс над бездной с помощью одних лишь рук. Изумлённый взгляд инспектора поддерживает его до половины пути, а там навстречу Джону из-за гор встаёт рассветное сияние, и идти становится ещё проще. Это Шерлок поднимает глаза, отвлекаясь от скрипичного футляра. Ощущение такое, будто в этом футляре не инструмент лежит, а сердце. Не мультяшное. Реальное, всё в плёнках и сосудах, и оно судорожно подпрыгивает на жёсткой поверхности.

Опуститься перед ним на колени кажется самым подходящим решением из всех. Другого способа выразить своё восхищение и без преувеличения _благоговение_ Джон не придумал.

— Больше всего на свете я хотел бы вытащить тебя отсюда.

— Прошу прощения…

— Шерлок, дай мне сказать. Пожалуйста, думай про себя, дедуцируй, совершай невозможное, но дай мне выговориться.

Невероятно! Он захлопывает рот и наклоняет голову набок. Джон вдыхает поглубже — и знает, что в итоге воздуха ему всё равно не хватит. Слишком много всего рвётся наружу, поёт в венах, трепещет на губах.

— Ты вскоре поймёшь, что к твари, устроившей взрыв, к обладателю этого невзрачного тела я не имею никакого отношения. Меня тоже зовут Джон, и я всегда защищал гражданских. Такая вот у меня миссия как у врача и солдата. Мне доводилось убивать, не скрою, и я редко жалел об этом. Я бы убил Фулера, если бы мог до него добраться. Однако «Исходный код», к которому меня подключили мисс Хупер, Антея и твой приснопамятный братец, не предусмотрел этой возможности. Мне жаль, что всё так вышло. Мне жаль, что мы никогда… Что мы не встретились при других обстоятельствах. Я бы тебя удержал, Шерлок, честное слово. Я бы удержал тебя от любой глупости, которую ты бы пожелал совершить. Я бы тебя не отпустил одного, никуда бы не отпустил: ни сюда, ни в любое другое место, которое бы тебе угрожало. Мы бы… Мы могли бы многое сделать вместе. Шерлок, тебе нужно было потерпеть несколько лет. Никуда не ввязываясь и не встревая. Может быть, меня бы комиссовали по ранению, может быть, мне бы всё надоело и я бросил армию. А может, ты бы сам приехал ко мне. Билл был бы в восторге, он бы принимал ставки, через сколько дней мы друг друга придушим. Интересно, как скоро он бы спалил нас… — Несмелое прикосновение ладони к его запястью, завершившееся лёгким, поддразнивающим проникновением под манжету рубашки. — За кое-чем другим. Потому что ты — не только самый умный из всех людей, но и самый… боже, я даже не знаю, что сказать. И  _как_ сказать.

— Тебя зовут Джон.

— И то хлеб. — Прижаться губами к руке, замкнуть цепь, почувствовать биение его жизни на своей коже. _Господи, оставь мне этот миг. Разве я о многом прошу?_  — Джон. Я обожаю, когда ты зовёшь меня по имени. Это похлеще гашиша, знаешь ли: когда ты видишь под этим телом _меня_ , Джона Ватсона, со всеми моими неприметными потрохами и скелетами в шкафу. Я люблю тебя больше, чем вообще возможно любить. Я ни на что не надеюсь и теперь, когда ты выдал мне имя собственного убийцы, могу уйти спокойно. Молли отключит меня, как только я поделюсь информацией с твоим братом. И…

— Остановись.

Джон притирается лбом к его руке, на мгновение задерживает дыхание и лишь потом поднимает глаза.

— Ты не умрёшь, Джон. — Его пальцы обводят контуры губ Джона, его подбородок, проскальзывают по кромке нижней челюсти к ушам и на затылок. Хочется урчать. И плакать. И смеяться от счастья. И чтобы Молли вот прямо сейчас отключила все аппараты. Есть же теория о том, что в момент смерти время останавливается. Когда, если не сейчас, и с кем ещё, если не с ним. — Ты не представляешь, как долго я этого ждал.

— Что?

С головой уйдя в собственные переживания, Джон упустил из виду одну важную деталь. У Шерлока в обыкновении парой фраз выбивать землю из-под ног. В самый неожиданный момент.

— Предвосхищу твой вопрос: нет, я не помню того, что помнишь ты. Клянусь, не помню. Но моих ресурсов хватает, чтобы выстроить ретроспективу наших отношений по твоим словам и, — ладонь подхватывает Джона под щёку, — жестам. Судя по глубине близости, в которой ты нуждаешься, очень многим версиям меня пришлось пожертвовать собой, чтобы мы оказались здесь. Ты знаешь, что Фулер — тот, кто заложил бомбу. Я не мог «сболтнуть» этого просто так. Значит, я был уверен в том, что ты готов бороться дальше.

— Бороться… с чем, чёрт побери, здесь можно бороться? С программой?!

— Нет, Джон.

Шерлок медленно встаёт с сидения. Настолько медленно, что Джон успевает сообразить, что происходит, и подняться следом. Голова идёт кругом. Джона ведёт в сторону, и хорошо, что Шерлок оплетает его руками, позволяя опереться и выстоять, пока нашёптывает на ухо:

— Бороться со смертью. Вот чем мы займёмся этим вечером. Итак. — Цепкие пальцы хватают его запястье, поворачивая циферблатом к себе. — У нас четыре минуты. Придётся поторопиться.

Джон настолько дезориентирован его напористостью, близостью и тем, что только что вывернул перед Шерлоком душу, что позволяет втолкнуть себя в уборную без лишнего шума. Шерлок запирает дверь, вскарабкивается на унитаз и выдирает вентиляционную решётку, покорёжив вход в шахту. Затем он легко спрыгивает на пол, прислоняет решётку к стене и улыбается, широко и искренне:

— Давай, Джон. У тебя получится.

— Так. Стоп. Что у меня должно получиться?

Шерлок скорчивает одну из своих самых красноречивых гримас, которую Джон успел окрестить «боже-как-я-устал-преподавать-мандаринский-в-яслях».

— Обезвредить бомбу, разумеется.

…Говорят, что в других людях нас больше всего раздражает как раз то, что в избытке присутствует в нас самих. Похоже, это касается не только людей, но и животных. Джону вот никогда не нравились аквариумные рыбки — и теперь он точно так же, как они, таращится в пустоту, открывая и закрывая рот без единого звука. Вряд ли глаза у него сейчас более осмысленные, чем у какой-нибудь гуппи, недавно вылупившейся из икринки.

— Э?

— Значит, вопросов по существу проблемы у тебя нет. Давай, Джон. — Шерлок подталкивает его по направлению к взрывчатке и почти силком, под угрозой щекотки, заставляет залезть на унитаз. — Ты сможешь.

— Каким, блин, образом?!

— Мышечная память, — выпаливает Шерлок, предлагая своё плечо в качестве опоры для его коленей. — Лезь давай, я объясню в процессе… Уф, Фулеру стоило бы сбросить фунтов пять. Когда ты окончательно от него избавишься, нужно приобрести абонемент в спортзал. Или хотя бы начать бегать по утрам. Предлагаю Риджентс-парк, он рядом с моим домом.

— Шерлок. — Голос гулко прокатывается по шахте. Джон вертит головой, замечая всё — пыль, стыки секций, острые края, о которые можно пораниться, — всё, но не бомбу с таймером. — Если ты хотел мне что-то сказать, сейчас самое время. Попытайся уложиться в три минуты.

— Когда я играю на скрипке, я не думаю о нотах. По большей части я думаю о расследованиях и… Ай, не дёргай за волосы. Это неприятно. Так вот, я просто _играю_. Отпускаю контроль над телом и позволяю ему делать то, что оно делало много раз. Отстраняюсь от сознания, чтобы спуститься глубже, в Чертоги. Тебе нужно действовать по аналогии, Джон. Это междометие должно означать, что ты не уловил главную мысль?.. Хорошо, постараюсь конкретизировать. Ты — Джон Ватсон, и у меня в этом нет никаких сомнений. Но твоё тело всё ещё хранит отголоски Фулера, его привычки, его движения. Твоя мимика — некий промежуточный продукт: наполовину ты, наполовину он; я должен был заметить это с первого взгляда. Поэтому и решил дать тебе шанс объясниться. Тысячу шансов, судя по твоим словам и нашему… прогрессу.

Так жарко Джон не краснел, наверное, со школьных времён. Хорошо, что этот тип взрывчатки устойчив к нагреванию, и потому его полыхающие от смущения щёки не заставят бомбу сработать раньше времени.

— Поэтому я уверен, что, если ты отключишь сознательный контроль над телом, отдашь бразды правления остаткам Фулера в тебе, ты сможешь её обезвредить. Он — мастер своего дела, это стоит признать. И, как и любому мастеру, некоторые узловые точки ему пришлось отработать до автоматизма. Поэтому я уверен, Джон. У тебя получится. Сконцентрируйся и уступи ему. Уйди на глубину. И ничего не бойся.

Он кладёт ладони на бёдра Джона, помогая тому обрести немного больше устойчивости, и негромко добавляет:

— Я тебя удержу. Вперёд, Джон.

Пальцы пробегаются по проводам и брускам си четыре — а дальше Джон проваливается в темноту, ослепнув и оглохнув, потеряв в ней личность и ощущение границ своего тела. Он парит во мраке, невесомый и одинокий, и чувствует себя новорождённой звездой. Нет ни света, ни гравитации, пока ещё нет. В груди разрастается жар, ядро сжимается, чудовищное давление запускает каскад реакций, разрушительных и прекрасных. И за неуловимую, краткую вечность до вспышки Джон слышит свой собственный — или всё же не свой? — голос, шепнувший короткое:

— Чисто. Я закончил.

Внезапно гравитация тянет его вниз, налипая на вернувшееся к Джону тело, как дёготь. Основы мира сдвигаются — плечи Шерлока под коленями выгибаются, словно каменная гряда, потревоженная обвалом породы. Джон едва не падает, но успевает схватиться за зазубренный край шахты и тут же вскрикивает от боли. По ладоням и предплечьям течёт кровь, окрашивая светло-голубую рубашку пурпуром.

— Прости. Скажи мне в следующий раз не дёргаться. Я послушаюсь. Очень на это надеюсь.

Шерлок придерживает его под лопатки и за талию, помогая слезть с себя. Джон поднимает на него глаза и замечает: сперва капли своей крови, стекающие по его щеке, а потом — его сияющие глаза. Яркие, как… Нет такого слова. Яркие, как долгожданное счастье, казавшееся несбыточной мечтой. Как любовь, расцветшая между жизнью и смертью, между вдохом и выдохом, между возможным и невозможным.

Диоген мог бы рвать на себе волосы — хоть на макушке, хоть из бороды, — потому что между ними не остаётся _ничего_ : ни атомов, ни пустоты. И Джон рад, что рубашка у Шерлока достаточно тёмная, чтобы его кровь на ней была похожа на воду и не так отвлекала от главного.

Влажная ткань липнет к телу, губы касаются губ, соскальзывают на шею, возвращаются, выпрашивая ласку и получая её сполна. Искры, до этого падавшие одинокими метеорами, сейчас сыплются вокруг них таким щедрым дождём, словно они сообща громят трансформаторную станцию.

И, наверное, это не искры виноваты в том, что мир вокруг Джона вздрагивает и опрокидывается, как картинка в телевизоре, выдернутом из сети.

— Я надеюсь, у вас получилось.

Ни тогда, ни теперь Джону не удаётся понять: каким образом он смог удержаться от многоэтажной брани на четырёх языках?

— Молли, у меня… новое предложение.

— Капитан, вы можете определиться с тем, чего желаете и в какой последовательности? — Антея плюётся ядом, и взгляд у неё недовольный. И грустный. За требовательностью и формой деловой женщины акульей породы она прячет всё, о чём можно было бы сказать «это личное». Видимо, Джону потребовалось умереть, чтобы понять, чего хочет женщина. И чего желает он сам. — Или это выше ваших сил?

— Я хочу попросить вас нарушить правила, под которыми вы подписались.

— Вас Шерлок покусал, видимо.

— Скажем так. Он был близок, — улыбается Джон, облизывая губы. Никто не сможет убедить его, что этого не было. Что самый прекрасный _(гениальный, невыносимый, горячий — тут много вариантов)_ мужчина не оказался вжат в стену и не ответил на жадный поцелуй. Что Джон не распробовал на вкус его губы и кожу. И что Шерлок был настолько «не против», что не возражал вымараться в его крови, лишь бы не останавливаться. Ни на секунду, сколько бы их не осталось. О да, Джон готов усомниться во многом, но не в этом. — Однако идея полностью принадлежит мне. Молли, я прошу тебя отключить аппараты в тот момент, когда я буду внутри программы.

У мисс Хупер расширяются глаза. Того и гляди закатятся на лоб и запутаются ресницами в волосах.

— Простите… Что?

— Шерлок нашёл способ обезвредить бомбу. Мы… нашли его вместе. Взрыва не произошло. И единственное, из-за чего я вернулся сюда, — это моё тело. Оно — будто магнит для меня и вместе с этим ненужный балласт. Лишний груз для того, чем — или кем — я сейчас являюсь. Отбросьте его с дороги, помогите мне остаться внутри «Исходного кода». Вы знаете, кто убийца, вы знаете всё, за чем посылали меня туда. Я помню, что просил только лишь смерти, однако… Мне кажется, это будет много лучшим решением.

— Вы понимаете, что всё равно умрёте?..

Молли спрашивает, а значит, она хотя бы на миг допустила вероятность того, чтобы согласиться на предложение Джона. Безумие, конечно, он и сам это понимает, но сейчас все кирпичики выстраиваются в одну дорогу. И ведёт она в нужном направлении.

Она ведёт к Шерлоку. Наконец-то. Через какие тернии — не так уж важно.

— Я умру в вашей реальности, да. В мире, где я и так практически мёртв. В мире, где все, кто мне дорог, считают меня мёртвым, а это ведь одно и то же. Я хочу быть вместе с ним, Молли. И если механизм, который я предполагаю запустить с вашей помощью, не сработает, я просто исчезну во взрыве. Как и обычно. Ничего не изменится. Вы выполните моё последнее желание, и только. Я прошу о мелочи. О сострадании, если уж на то пошло.

— Босс этого не позволит.

— А мы ему не скажем.

Если бы Джон был способен сейчас задохнуться, он бы так и сделал. Предложение саботажа трудовых инструкций пришло с неожиданной стороны.

— Антея?..

— Мир велик, капитан. — Она присаживается на ручку стула Молли. Скорее даже прислоняется, всем телом демонстрируя небрежную деловитость. Волнение выдают лишь лихорадочно блестящие глаза. — А Вселенная ещё больше. Я так понимаю, вы надеетесь… Как бы это правильно сказать. «Соскочить» в другую реальность. Использовать «Исходный код» как трамплин для того, чтобы уйти в мир, где вы можете предотвратить взрыв и остаться в теле Фулера, вышвырнув его хозяина вон. Это очень смелая идея. Умники из головного офиса, с которыми мы как-то пили вместе, целый вечер пытались объяснить мне, что подобное возможно. Чисто теоретически, конечно же. На бумаге и в мокрых снах разработчика. Программа ведь базируется не только на вашем мозге, но и на кое-чем другом, на теории струн, в которой вы вряд ли сильны. Но силён Шерлок. Его мать — одна из ведущих физиков страны, и в хитросплетениях квантовых теорий он должен себя чувствовать как рыба в воде. Это ведь он вас надоумил, да?

— Он ничего не говорил прямо.

— В день, когда кто-то по фамилии Холмс начнёт «говорить прямо», я уйду в монастырь.

— Замолчите. Оба. — Молли прячет лицо в ладонях и надолго замолкает, сжавшись на стуле.

Джону жаль её. Это не та бессмысленная жалость, что мешает работе и заставляет прокручивать в голове давно пережитое. Он знает не понаслышке, какая это ответственность — держать в руках чью-то жизнь. Это ему сейчас просто: всё, чего он хочет, — поскорее избавиться от обрубка собственного тела. Нетерпение пузырится внутри, как игристое вино, выплёскиваясь в постукивании пальцев и всё ускоряющемся ритме щелчков. А Молли в это время думает о том, стоит ли ставить на кон свою карьеру — и лицензию, что много важнее, — ради его рискованного плана.

— Я сделаю это, дорогая, — мягко говорит Антея, касаясь её плеча. — Я возьму всё на себя. Скажу, что это моя идея. Или что Джон, — кивок на камеру, — меня уговорил. Ты можешь уйти из здания, отлучиться по делам, пробить пропуск на охране. Тебя не будет на камерах, и работой ты рисковать не будешь. Просто скажи мне, что делать.

Они переплетают пальцы. Молли утыкается лицом в её живот, и Антея поглаживает её русый затылок, успокаивая. Джон отворачивается. Он как никто другой понимает, как важно иногда уйти из-под камер и наблюдения, получить клочок личного пространства, в котором царишь только ты.

Если хотите заполучить самого ярого борца за право отдельного человека на тайну личной жизни, поищите среди тех, кто побывал в коме. Уж они-то в вопросе разбираются лучше других.

— Джон, я привязалась к тебе. Очень глупо с моей стороны, не правда ли?

— Я был бы рад узнать тебя получше, Молли. И тебя, Антея. И вовсе это не глупо, поверь моему опыту. Ты не сможешь сохранить своё сердце целым, как бы ты не прятала его в броню из отчуждённости и профессионализма. Я вот не смог, — негромко признаётся Джон.

— Как думаете, какие мы, ну… в другом мире?

Он тихо смеётся, чувствуя беспричинное счастье и предвкушение невероятного приключения. Мама называла это «чемоданным настроением», Джон бы назвал это… Никак бы не назвал. Он всегда предпочитал практику теории, а впечатления — фотографиям.

— Не знаю, красавицы. Поверьте, если и там вы до сих пор ходите кругами, не решаясь, я придумаю способ подтолкнуть вас друг к другу. И не надо мне сейчас про то, что вы взрослые люди. Видели, плавали. Я вон тоже взрослый. Пока не влез в правительственный эксперимент, нарушающий все мои права за раз, не подозревал… о многом. И, Молли, разве я у тебя первый?

Мисс Хупер, девушка двадцати с небольшим лет, смотрит в камеру. Ореховые глаза, бледная кожа, россыпь неярких веснушек на носу и скулах, тонкие губы, подрагивающие и приоткрытые от волнения. Наконец, после продолжительного молчания, она произносит:

— Ты — не первый пациент, которого я теряю. Но первый друг, который умирает у меня на руках. Ты уверен, Джон? Ты хочешь этого?

— Да, Молли. И я благодарен тебе за это.

Её ладонь протягивается к камере, и кажется, что она хочет прикоснуться к запертому в собственном черепе Джону. Антея награждает его пронизывающим взглядом, в котором бегущей строкой светится «умеете вы добавить нам проблем, капитан», и добавляет уже вслух:

— Передайте Шерлоку, что он редкостный мудак и что ему стоит почаще навещать родителей. И не добавлять брату седых волос. И перестать курить уже наконец.

— Ещё пожелания? — почти весело спрашивает Джон, вцепившись в подлокотники, словно бы его сейчас катапультируют отсюда прямо в кресле. — Список покупок, напоминания о днях рождения любимых питомцев?..

— А вы с ним друг друга стоите, — усмехается Антея. — Мне было приятно работать с вами, Джон. Правда. Вы хороший человек, хоть и родились без фильтра между мозгом и языком. Доброй ночи, сколько бы она ни продлилась.

Он не может сказать, что не пережил приступа паники в этот момент. Скорее даже — приступа первобытного ужаса. Приходится посильнее вцепиться в кресло, чтобы болью в пальцах напомнить себе: это всё ненастоящее. Настоящее начнётся тогда, когда Молли отключит все аппараты и он наконец-то вздохнёт свободно. Полной грудью, а не аппаратом ИВЛ.

— Спи спокойно, солдат, — медленно произносит Молли. Мир исчезает во вспышке. Белый свет растворяет экран, как кислота; стены падают наружу; потолок выцветает до слепоты. Кресло распадается на волокна и детали, чтобы потом собраться в похожее — синего цвета и с тонкими подлокотниками, которые можно поднять, если у кого-нибудь из пассажиров возникнет такое желание.

Основание ладони вывернулось из-под подбородка, и Джон едва не проехался носом по подоконнику.

Встряхнув головой, он переводит взгляд на пейзаж за окном. Кружится голова, немного подташнивает. Вестибулярный аппарат твердит, что его только что отжали в барабане стиральной машинки. Джон рассеянно замечает, что ветер нещадно полощет кроны деревьев, не разбирая их на тисы и клёны; капли ползут по стеклу, уносясь по диагонали назад, сверху вниз. На одну секунду — используя то самое единственное мгновение, которое Джон может потратить на себя, — он будто бы сам становится оконным стеклом. И лицо его заливает отнюдь не безвкусная дождевая вода.

Возможно, когда-нибудь он найдёт время оплакать собственную смерть. Но не сегодня. Не сейчас. Сейчас нужно спасти Шерлока.

В его распоряжении каких-то восемь минут. Вечность, если подумать.


	11. ноль один

— И вы настаиваете на том, что всё произошло так, как вы рассказали? В точности?

— Именно, инспектор, — охотно подтвердил Джон, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Кресла в вагоне-ресторане были слишком мягкими. Пятая точка утопала в них, как крейсер, получивший пробоину в несколько отсеков.

Дождь прекратился, захлебнувшись плачем. По крайней мере, лужи, которые видел Джон, не пузырились и вели себя смирно, отражая стены и пасмурное небо. Поезд стоял на станции, название которой вылетело из головы. Все они — маленькие, провинциальные, серо-бордовые — похожи друг на друга. Часы показывали половину седьмого вечера четвёртого июня всё-равно-какого-года. Его падение в «Исходный код» откатило эту реальность на сутки назад — Джон попал из завтрашнего дня в день сегодняшний, из дня траура в день, когда траура можно было избежать.

И да, у них получилось совершить невозможное: обойтись без человеческих жертв. Правда, Джона всё ещё потряхивало. Слюна горчила и сглатывалась с трудом.

Его не волновали особенности путешествия сквозь время и пространство. Были более насущные проблемы. К примеру, Шерлока он не видел уже десять минут, пять из которых инспектор Лестрейд пытался выцедить из него информацию о том, что же случилось на самом деле. О, если бы это было так просто объяснить!

Местные полицейские, поднятые по тревоге, стояли неподалёку и осоловело хлопали глазами. В допросе они участия не принимали, однако Джон предполагал, что их коллеги сейчас отцепили злополучный вагон от основного состава и принялись разбирать его по винтикам, отодвигая панели и вспарывая кресла. Но и это Джона заботило мало. Головная боль сегодняшнего вечера расхаживала перед ним от стола к столу, периодически хмурясь и почёсывая подбородок.

Не нужно было поднимать взгляд на Грега, чтобы понять, насколько тот недоволен собранными показаниями.

— Тогда как вы поранились?!

— Ну...

Джон бы пожал плечами, изображая искреннее недоумение, — но его плечо в данный момент зашивали. Да, то самое, что торчало из обрезанного по шву рукава. Врач скорой помощи шикнула, чтобы напомнить о себе, и продолжила работу. Джон отказался от анестезии и сейчас с наслаждением шипел от боли. Наконец-то она никак не была не связана с огнестрелом в торс или минно-взрывной травмой.

Хотелось петь и пуститься вприсядку от радости. Однако пришлось повторить, словно попугай:

— Если честно, я не помню. Всё произошло очень быстро. Может, террорист огрел меня чем-то по голове... Вы не нашли там шишку? — Врач отрицательно покачала головой. Скепсис в её взгляде можно было раздавать в качестве антидота к теории заговоров. — Нет? Ну тогда не знаю, в чём тут может быть дело, инспектор.

Тут Джон сделал паузу, чтобы подпустить в тон побольше подкупающей искренности и добавить взгляду сосредоточенной поволоки — будто бы действительно восстанавливал в памяти череду событий.

— Я рассказал вам всё, что помню. Я шёл в туалет, со мной заговорил мистер Холмс, попросил помощи. Ему показалось, что нас собираются взорвать. Я уже хотел настоять на том, чтобы сообщить об этом вам как представителю правопорядка, но Шерлок... В общем, времени было мало. Правда, мало. — Восемь минут. Ни секундой больше. — Пришлось действовать. Преступник забыл запереть за собой дверь — мы зашли в туалет как раз тогда, когда он настраивал таймер. Мы с ним подрались. Шерлок в драке не участвовал, только я и... злоумышленник. Наверное, там и рассёк руку.

— На кромке вентиляционной шахты нашли кровь, да, но как вы могли поранить себя в драке _потолком_ , а, Джон?!

Да, денёк у инспектора выдался тот ещё. Лучше, конечно, чем у множества его версий, погибших во взрыве, однако со своими сложностями. Прямо сейчас Грег чуть ли не волосы на себе рвал. Джон отлично понимал его негодование и недоверие, что заставляли воздух вокруг них буквально звенеть. Наскоро слепленная легенда трещала по швам — как платье принцессы, которое попыталась натянуть на себя дородная повариха.

Собственно говоря, в этом была лишь их с Шерлоком вина. После того, как Джон обезвредил бомбу руками Фулера, он забыл попросить Шерлока быть аккуратнее и в этот раз рассёк не ладони, а левое плечо. Достаточно глубоко. От крови весь рукав стал влажным и липким, а мелкая россыпь капель следовала за Джоном, куда бы он ни пошёл. Это не помешало им двоим в следующие пять минут заниматься чем угодно, включая нанесение ущерба подвижному составу и яростные поцелуи, — в общем, всем, за исключением продумывания легенды. Руки Джона дошли только до Шерлока, и никуда больше.

Вот и приходилось теперь изворачиваться как ужу на сковородке.

— Ну ладно, кровь на потолке. — Грег всё не унимался. — Улик и без неё навалом. Дверь в уборную выломана, повсюду разводы крови и вмятины. — Спина Шерлока словно создана для того, чтобы прижимать её ко всем плоским и не очень поверхностям, это да. Хотя чего скрывать: спине Джона досталось больше. Пару раз — до выбитого из лёгких воздуха. — Круто вы его отметелили, Джон, уважаю, но почему вы высадили преступником дверь вагона, а? Как вам вообще это удалось?!

— Мы не досчитались огнетушителя, сэр!

Возле барной стойки нарисовалась женщина-проводник. Её подведённые чёрно-синей краской брови негодующе двигались, грозя покрыться сетью трещин и сползти с лица. Что ж, издалека и через две двери она казалась симпатичнее. И не такой стервой.

— Кажется, это я виноват, — снова принял удар на себя Джон. Ну не станут же они выставлять счёт за материальный ущерб тому, кто спас их от смерти в огне? Или всё же станут? — Преступник дрался отчаянно, и я решил, что следует...

— Вытолкнуть его из поезда на полном ходу?! — Это случилось. Грег отшвырнул блокнот, куда вносил короткие заметки на протяжении всего их разговора, и схватился за голову. — Вы с ума посходили все, а?! Один устраивает самосуд каким-то диким способом, второй вообще брат... Я даже не запомнил, чей он брат, там слишком много должностей! И вы, мистер Фулер, продолжаете утверждать, что дрались с преступником и были ранены?

— Да, утверждаю. Это правда.

И пусть кто-то попробует оспорить. Во-первых, свидетелей, кроме Шерлока, нет, а сам Шерлок на его стороне. Во-вторых, схватка с убийцей действительно была. И Джон в ней победил — ценой кровящего шрама через всю душу. Болит, падла. Чешется.

— Затем вы схватили огнетушитель и, пользуясь им, как тараном, выбили дверь вагона?

— Да.

— А потом вы выбросили мужчину, описания которого у нас до сих пор нет, в образовавшееся отверстие?

— Да.

— И, кроме мистера Холмса, никто не может подтвердить ваши слова?..

— Полагаю, всё именно так, инспектор.

Должно быть, когда-нибудь губы Джона перестанут расплываться в блаженной улыбке от одного лишь звучания его голоса. Должно быть. Когда-нибудь. Лет через семьдесят, не раньше. Если они оба доживут.

К их столику он подошёл незаметно. Даже стоявшие вдоль стеночки полицейские обратили на него внимание ровно в тот момент, когда он сам этого захотел.

Шерлок невозмутимо расстегнул манжеты рубашки — медленно, по очереди — и так же медленно и сосредоточенно закатал их до локтя. Джон мог поставить всё что угодно (включая собственную душу) на то, что это представление было разыграно специально для него. Некая извращённая форма стриптиза, приемлемая в обществе исключительно потому, что это общество не в курсе, что весь Шерлок — сплошная эрогенная зона, а его руки заслуживают отдельной Песни Песней. Все эти узкие запястья, длинные хрящеватые пальцы, аккуратные ногти с полумесяцами светлого канта, синевато-зелёные вены под будто бы светящейся кожей и скульптурное совершенство мышц предплечья — всех девятнадцати...

— А? — Джон отвлёкся и упустил момент, когда ему задали очередной вопрос. Хорошо Шерлоку: тот сам себя наделил привилегией игнорировать исполнительную власть и сейчас использовал её на всю катушку. Он отошёл к стойке и что-то коротко бросил бармену. Парень метнулся куда-то в сторону, а Джон сжал кулаки на столе и ойкнул, когда напряжение мышц растянуло только-только зашитую рану.

— Не двигайтесь, мистер Фулер! — снова шикнула врач. — Я так никогда не закончу. Повторите вопрос, инспектор, он сейчас не вполне может распоряжаться своим вниманием.

— Если вы дрались с преступником и... вышвырнули его из вагона, — негромко повторяет Лестрейд, с присвистом дыша через нос, — то кто же тогда обезвредил бомбу?

Джон знал его в первую очередь как хорошего мужа и отца. Беседы о Лиззи и браке, анекдоты и лукавый прищур серых глаз. Отвлёкшись на всё это, можно забыть: он ещё и дока в своём деле. Непростом, опасном и весьма грязном деле. Невольно вспомнились все те разговоры, в которых Грег — тогда именно _Грег_ , а не инспектор Лестрейд — представал влюблённым в профессию трудоголиком.

Водить его за нос — это неприятная плата за возможность быть живым. Быть с Шерлоком. Быть с  _живым Шерлоком_.

А значит, надо сцепить зубы, улыбнуться и продолжать брехать как можно более складно.

— Как — кто? — В его голосе в нужной пропорции смешаны недоумение и восхищение. И только первое — неправда. — Шерлок, ясен пень. Он полез в шахту, как только мы с парнем сцепились. Вот это помню. Точно.

Шерлок Холмс, вид снизу. Ещё бы. У Джона не было ни единого шанса забыть такое.

— То есть вы не поднимались к бомбе? И кровь, которую мы обнаружили на вытяжке, вам не принадлежит? Значит, это кровь террориста?..

Так, а вот теперь нужно не проколоться. Ни в коем случае.

— Нет. Кажется, нет. Я не помню.

Он сморгнул и наморщился — будто действительно сомневался в истинности и полноте своих воспоминаний. Сложно будет объяснить полиции, что жертва и преступник, проблема и решение, по сути, один человек. Одно тело по меньшей мере. Выбраться из капсулы для того, чтобы оказаться в тюрьме, — нет уж, увольте. Не так Джон представлял себе награду за хорошее поведение в прошлой жизни.

— Но я точно не смог бы её обезвредить. Куда мне? Вы её вообще видели? Там же столько проводов, чёрт ногу сломит...

— Значит, вы всё же видели бомбу.

Да чтоб они все там в своём Ярде...

— Да, он видел. Я подтверждаю. — Ладонь ложится на его здоровое плечо, и уверенное тепло разливается по телу Джона сверху вниз, как от касания солнечных лучей. — И да, это его кровь на потолке. Видите ли, инспектор. — Шерлок проворачивает соседнее кресло на передней правой ножке, бесшумно освобождая себе пространство для манёвра. — Джон относится к тому редкому типу людей, которые предпочитают рисковать собой, а не другими. Вроде бы это называется человеколюбием. И альтруизмом. Иногда — несусветной глупостью, смотря как интерпретировать. Полагаю, в этом вы с ним очень похожи.

Он присаживается на край кресла и разглаживает складки на брюках. Невозмутимый хозяин положения. Адвокат дьявола.

— Поэтому он оглушил преступника и, пока тот приходил в себя, ринулся наверх. Проверить, насколько безопасно сейчас подходить к бомбе. Понимаете, когда мне угрожает опасность, он становится неуправляемым и невыносимо упрямым. Образумить его сложно. Проще позволить поступить так, как он считает нужным, и затем уже разбираться с последствиями. Какими бы они ни были.

— Не замечал, чтобы я где-то напортачил, — угрожающе-спокойно рыкнул Джон, прекрасно осознавая, что Шерлок имеет в виду много больше, чем кажется инспектору. Что ни слово, то шпилька. — Мы живы. Оба.

— И вы спасли несколько десятков жизней, — согласно кивает Грег. — Но это не значит, что...

— О, и кстати, инспектор. — Рука Шерлока ныряет в карман брюк. — С вами хотят поговорить.

— Шерлок, возьми трубку!

— О, — только и может выдать Джон, узнавая голос, доносящийся до него по громкой связи. Он помнит его надтреснутым, глухим и словно бы обнажённым. Лишённым тех густых обертонов, что сейчас играют симфонию гневных интонаций. Симфонию, в которой Джон ясно различает тревогу. И облегчение. Далёкий контур горы, свалившейся с плеч. — Твой брат. Эм. Понятно.

— Я знаю, что ты меня слышишь, и настаиваю, чтобы ты...

— Подозреваю, это он не мне, — ухмыляется Грег, наслаждаясь ситуацией.

— Майкрофт, — протягивает Шерлок, сверкая глазами на инспектора, — мои условия не изменились. Я не стану говорить с тобой без Джона. Передаю трубку инспектору Лестрейду. Надеюсь, те кольца с заварным кремом, что ты обычно употребляешь вместо обеда, не вогнали твой мозг в гипергликемический ступор.

Ответа старшего Холмса Джон уже не слышит: Шерлок предусмотрительно отключает громкую связь и протягивает трубку Лестрейду. Тот пару секунд сверлит телефон недовольным взглядом, затем награждает им же соседей по столу — поочерёдно, — но всё же берёт трубку и встаёт, начиная разговор:

— Да, мистер Холмс. Я совершенно согласен. Домашний арест?.. Думаю, вы немного не понимаете сути моей работы.

— Не хватало, чтобы эти двое спелись.

— Как мы с тобой?.. — У Шерлока на лице написано скучающее безразличие. Беспокойные руки теребят бахрому скатерти, и эти судорожные подёргивания пальцев говорят Джону больше, чем любые слова.

— Эй.

Плевать на то, что на них сейчас уставились несколько людей в форме. Он лежал в коме и был подопытным кроликом. Что такое «назойливое внимание», ему известно. Как никому другому. Джон кладёт свою ладонь на обнажённое предплечье, заглядывает в его склонённое лицо и только сейчас понимает, что за столом они остались вдвоём. Врач тихо ушла, а он даже не понял, когда именно.

— Шерлок, я здесь. Мы живы. Всё в порядке. Все живы, понимаешь?..

У него расширенные зрачки. Нижняя губа мелко подрагивает.

Он же чуть не умер каких-то двадцать минут назад, внезапно вспоминает Джон. Он — не ты, он не умирал сотни десятков раз. Он не успел смириться с этим. Он не видел, какие глубокие тени окружают его собственные закрытые глаза. Не кривился от фантомных болей в отсутствующей ноге. У него не было времени осознать всё то, что произошло сегодня; он не участвовал в принятии решений, которые Джон вынашивал в «Исходном коде» мучительно долго, напрягая все силы души и разума. У Шерлока не было бесконечного запаса времени на то, чтобы прокрутить практически все варианты событий и выбрать из них самый оптимальный. Возможно, сейчас он сомневается в том, что всё прошло как нельзя лучше. И коль самого Джона до сих пор подташнивает, резонно предположить, что и Шерлок сейчас пытается оправиться от потрясения.

То, что он — гений, каких Джон ещё не встречал, не противоречит тому, что он — человек.

Самый что ни на есть настоящий.

— Иди сюда. — Джон встаёт и опирается бедром о край стола. Шерлок утыкается в его живот, прижимается плечами, беззастенчиво ища защиты. Боже, он действительно напуган. Стоило Лестрейду отойти, как маска великосветского щёголя куда-то делась, и перед Джоном теперь сидел тот Шерлок, которого он ещё не знал. Это будоражило не на шутку. Заставляло задуматься: сколько же неизведанного их ждёт, сколько открытий, сколько тайн?.. Несмотря на вечность в симуляции, поведение Шерлока продолжало быть совершенно непредсказуемым — и Джон подозревал, что в этом и состоит тот единственный вариант стабильности, на который он может рассчитывать. — Всё кончилось. Всё хорошо. Сейчас Грег с Майкрофтом решат, на какой горох нас с тобой стоит поставить, и мы поедем домой. Ты обещал мне прогулку по Риджентс-парку, помнишь?

— Ты сам знаешь, что нет, — глухо бурчит Шерлок. Влажное тепло его дыхания ласкает живот через хлопок рубашки. — Ты сам знаешь.

— Знаю, — почти шёпотом подтверждает Джон. От нежности, которую слышно в голосе, ему становится неловко. — Знаю, Шерлок.

Его волосы оплетают пальцы Джона словно живые. Проскальзывают и завиваются в кольца вокруг фаланг, трутся о подушечки пальцев, щекочут ладонь. Шерлок поводит носом, притираясь лицом к его рубашке, и до Джона только через минуту доходит, что Шерлок выискивал впадинку пупка, чтобы уткнуться в неё и засопеть особенно выразительно. Пошевелиться невозможно. Все эти кудри, руки, ноги — всё длинное тело Шерлока гибкой лозой спеленало Джона со всех сторон, обхватило и прижало к себе. Остаётся лишь неглубоко вздохнуть и присесть на край стола, сдаваясь этой жажде близости, ненасытной и до боли знакомой.

— Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь, — тихо произносит Джон ему в макушку. — Отсроченный шок. Сейчас ты осознал, насколько близко был к смерти. Прошёл по самой её кромке. Мир кажется ярким и смазанным, перспектива искажается, запахи и вкусы смешиваются. Голова идёт кругом. Хочется глотать воздух ртом, болтать, не затыкаясь, горланить самые похабные песни и жить, жить, жить. Кто-то после такого раздаёт все деньги нуждающимся. Кто-то достигает просветления, что бы под этим не подразумевалось. Кто-то посвящает себя другим. Кто-то пускается во все тяжкие, лишь бы доказать собственную неуязвимость ещё раз. Вариантов — масса. Это нормально.

— Угу.

— И всё? «Угу»? Шерлок, ты неподражаем. Я тут упражняюсь в психотерапии стрессовых расстройств, а ты — «угу». Угу, Шерлок. Всё хорошо. — Зарыться носом, вдыхая подогретый его телом аромат ментола и дождя. Медленно, контролируя каждую межрёберную мышцу, выдохнуть. Вдохнуть. Выдохнуть, посильнее сжимая его плечо в горсти, чтобы увериться: он жив. Он здесь. — Всё хорошо. Мы живы.

— Я не мог пригласить тебя в Риджентс-парк.

Воскресший дух противоречия пробудился ото сна. Добрый признак.

— Там было что-то подобное.

— Неправда. — Он вскидывает голову, отчего Джону едва не прилетает этим высоким, упрямым лбом прямо в подбородок. — Вспоминай. Дословно. Это очень важно.

— Ты говорил... Риджентс-парк возле твоего дома. Говорил, что мне нужно там бегать. Дескать, тело Фулера нарастило себе что-то лишнее. Ну, кроме личности массового убийцы внутри.

— И когда я это сказал?

— В прошлое моё погружение в программу. Господи, как же давно это было... Это так важно?

— Очень, Джон, — подтверждает Шерлок. Вибрация его голоса, гулкого и бархатистого одновременно, прокатывается по животу. И отнюдь не снизу вверх. Вот чёрт, он всё ещё удерживает Джона, не давая отстраниться ни на дюйм. Они слишком плотно прижаты друг другу для таких откровений в общественном месте. — Очень. Всё, что касается тебя, очень важно.

— Мы знакомы меньше часа.

— Несущественно, Джон. Я поверил тебе на второй минуте разговора. И жалею только о том, что не сделал этого на первой. Тогда бы у тебя было время добраться до бомбы без, — намекающее прикосновение к руке, к влажной коже, с которой тщательно стёрли кровь, от запястья и вверх, — травм.

— Я хочу, чтобы на моём теле было напоминание о нашей первой встрече, Шерлок. Как зарубка на прикладе старой снайперской винтовки. — Джон смотрит, как его пальцы бережно проводят линию прямо под швами, параллельно глубокому разрезу. — Я хочу сделать это тело своим. Окончательно и бесповоротно. Я всё ещё... не привык. Я был выше. И сильнее. И выносливее. Мне потребуется время, чтобы смириться с тем, как я выгляжу. А шрам будет напоминанием о том, ради чего всё это затевалось. Нестираемой меткой. Надеюсь, первой из многих. Это — наша с тобой встреча. Невозможная, невероятная встреча. Это словно бы... зайти в комнату, где свалены жемчужины из тысяч порванных ожерелий. И, выбирая бусины наугад, собрать самое красивое из всех. Пусть и не с первой попытки.

— Вселенная так и существует. Собирая наугад мириады ожерелий одновременно. И она, в отличие от тебя, не разделяет события на желательные и не очень. Они просто происходят. Время от времени.

Джон на пару минут замолкает, вслушиваясь в далёкий железный грохот, с которым сцепляют и расцепляют вагоны, и бормотание Лестрейда возле столика у стены. Калейдоскоп зрительных образов мельтешит перед глазами, то и дело проворачиваясь.

Множественная вселенная, где всё происходит одновременно и параллельно. Кажется, это называется как-то так.

Значит, они с Шерлоком могли вырасти в соседних домах, на одной улице? Вместе учились бы кататься на велосипеде, вместе бы дрались с местными хулиганами, вместе бы переживали гормональный взрыв. О, это опустим. Может, лучше было бы встретиться в колледже. Хотя Шерлок вряд ли бы пошёл на медицинский: что ему делать среди лекций о профессиональной этике? Может, Джон бы не пошёл в армию. Остался бы в Лондоне после выпуска. Работал в клинике — всё равно, какой, — вытирал бы сопли детям и измерял давление старушкам. Терял навыки и азарт от монотонной серости дней.

Где ещё могли бы пересечься их пути?..

Калейдоскоп проворачивается ещё раз. Джон видит себя — посеревшего от горя и хромающего, вышвырнутого со службы по причине непригодности к ней. Вот уж на кого Шерлок бы никогда не обратил внимания. Он не похож на того, кто с удовольствием будет носиться с расколотой вазой. Значит ли это, что тело Фулера — подарок судьбы? Счастливый билет, позволяющий скинуть с плеч десять военных лет, простреленное плечо, ноющие от нагрузок суставы и неизбывное ощущение собственной ненужности?

Сплошные вопросы, на которые ему никто не ответит.

— То есть все возможные варианты событий... — протягивает Джон, обхватывая затылок Шерлока двумя руками. — Всё, что я только могу себе вообразить...

— Именно, Джон. Даже то, о чём ты в данный момент размышляешь. С впечатляющим энтузиазмом, который сложно не заметить.

— Э? — Он скашивает взгляд вниз и видит хитро прищуренные глаза Шерлока. И его подбородок, острым выступом упирающийся Джону в живот. И его губы. И... много всего ещё, включая ямочку между ключицами и тень, ласкающую его кожу под рубашкой. Тень, которая обволакивает его тело и которую очень хочется сбросить, отодвинуть, стереть своими прикосновениями, будто это — чернильная клякса, что расползается по плотной прессованной бумаге.

Шерлок прищуривается ещё сильнее и облизывает губы. Медленно. Напоказ. Со вкусом.

Джон даже знает, с каким.

— Именно об этом, — кивает он и встаёт, проскальзывая по телу Джона вверх. Чувство такое, словно под его кресло кто-то бросил волшебные бобы, и стебли стремительно рванулись ввысь, унося Шерлока за собой. Будь проклята эта рубашка, произведение пыточного искусства для наблюдающих за Шерлоком военных докторов: шёлк, который ничего не скрывает, и пуговицы цвета чёрных жемчужин, которые на ощупь напоминают прохладную речную гальку. — О том, как мы занимаемся сексом сразу после того, как обезвредили бомбу.

О. Мой. Бог.

Шерлок произнёс это вслух.

— Интересно, как ты себе это представляешь? Не закрывай глаза, Джон, я хочу в них смотреть. — Его ресницы кажутся стрелками тысячи компасов. И север явно находится где-то за губами Джона. Может быть, прямо у него во рту. — Не закрывай. Я хочу видеть, как они темнеют лишь от того, что я читаю твои мысли через твоё тело. По морзянке твоего дыхания. По шрифту Брайля, собранному из твоих мурашек. По тому, как розовеют мочки ушей. Я хочу проскользнуть сквозь распахнутое окно твоего зрачка, ухнуть в стекловидное тело, как в море во время штиля. Прикоснуться к твоей сетчатке, проникнуть ещё глубже, проваливаясь через ряды плотно уложенных рецепторов дальше, и дальше, и дальше, к высокоскоростной магистрали твоих зрительных нервов...

Если в мире существовала анатомо-физиологическая порнография для ценителей, то это была именно она. И это возбуждало до чёртиков, до пульсирующих тёмных мушек перед глазами, что норовили разрастись до размеров чёрной дыры.

— Как думаешь, у меня бы получилось оседлать нервный импульс, обозначающий, что я снова, — он делает это ещё раз, — облизываю губы? Вот так?..

Джон опирается о стол. Поправка: Джон почти падает навзничь, а стол внезапно оказывается на пути между точкой А (многообещающе нависающий Шерлок) и точкой В (ничего не обещающий пол).

— Я бы хотел увидеть, что находится _вот здесь_. — Шерлок отзеркаливает недавний жест Джона: он обхватывает ладонями его затылок. — Здесь, где под телом Фулера — твоё сознание, спрятанное, как перламутровое совершенство в нутре неприглядной жемчужницы. Оно только твоё, Джон Ватсон, и я не спутаю тебя настоящего ни с кем другим. Ты прекрасен. Я вижу это в каждом твоём жесте. И, если тебе требуются шрамы, чтобы сделать это тело _своим_. — Его глаза предостерегающе темнеют — стремительно, словно в лесной ручей кто-то бросил тяжёлый камень, поднимая со дна мутный зеленоватый ил. — Просто будь осторожнее в следующий раз. Я не хочу потерять тебя.

— Ты меня не потеряешь. — Собственный голос кажется Джону слабым эхом. — Обещаю.

Пол под ногами вздрагивает, и кокон тишины вокруг них осыпается под ноги сухими крыльями бабочек, замёрзших в одну из осенних ночей. Джон чувствует озноб, ледяной плёткой огревший спину, и Шерлок садится обратно в кресло. Поезд трогается. Безымянная станция уносится назад: сперва медленно, сдвигаясь рывками, а затем всё быстрее и быстрее, будто картинка за окном наматывается на незримый валик, прокручивая мир рукой старого шарманщика.

— За вас поручился Брэдстрит, — с неудовольствием поясняет Грег, взмахом руки подзывая официанта. Они чинно расселись за столом и со стороны должны напоминать случайных попутчиков, не более того. — И ваш брат. И ещё несколько человек, имена которых я не хотел бы разглашать.

— Шерлок, нет, — на опережение просит Джон, замечая, как красноречиво тот закатывает глаза. — Пей свой кофе и помолчи, пожалуйста. Хотя бы минуту. Инспектор... — Грег хмурится и постукивает пальцами по столу. — Мы единственные, кто прибудет в Лондон практически вовремя?

— Брэдстрит поручился за вас. — Грег гнёт свою линию и не сводит взгляда с Шерлока. Вопрос Джона он игнорирует, но всё кристально ясно и так. — Я вспомнил, где я слышал ваше имя. Вы помогли ему раскрыть то дело, когда несколько серийных убийц решили, что неплохо было бы объединиться и навести ужасу сообща. Мы почти год бились впустую. Не могли понять, что происходит, почему улики с мест преступлений по всей стране выглядят так, будто их меняли местами. Грешили на криминалистов. Чуть ли не весь отдел уволили. Оказалось, — нетерпеливый взмах рукой, — что они действительно тасовали свои трофеи. Подбрасывали на одежду убитых женщин волосы убитых мужчин, и наоборот...

— Интересное было дело.

— Интересное?!

— Шерлок. — Судя по всему, Джону придётся часто использовать этот укоризненный тон. Нужно потренироваться. Сейчас в нём звучит не «как-тебе-не-стыдно», а «прекрати-гладить-чашку-так-словно-это-не-чашка».

— Я размышлял над ним почти двое суток, — комментирует Шерлок. Его пальцы поглаживают фарфоровую ручку, всё ускоряясь. — Непрерывно. Это было... сложное дело.

Лестрейд замолкает. Надолго. Джон успевает выпить две чашки чая и запретить Шерлоку закинуться очередным двойным эспрессо. Кажется, он был бы третьим. Грег сосредоточенно крутит в руках десертную ложку, но к собственному американо не притрагивается. Как и к пирожному-комплименту. За другими столиками царит оживлённая беседа: полицейских из маленького городка везут в Лондон, пусть и по долгу службы. Судя по всему, им кажется, что они конвоируют опаснейших преступников. Джон невольно усмехается краем рта, замечая, каким высокомерным движением брови Шерлок сопровождает очередной взрыв хохота неподалёку.

— Я не знаю, что вы оба здесь делали, — внезапно подаёт голос Грег. — Мои люди не нашли между вами никакой связи. До сегодняшнего вечера вы не встречались. Но я смотрю, и... Вы словно бы вечность знакомы. Нормальные люди не ведут себя так с посторонними. У вас, мистер Холмс, вообще репутация отпетого... В общем, вы не были замечены в приятных манерах. Высокомерный интеллектуал, чьё основное развлечение — унижение окружающих. А вы, Фулер, месяцами не работали, перебиваясь неизвестно какими леваками и постоянно встревая в драки в каждом пабе. Чёрт, ничего не понимаю, — выдыхает он, откидываясь на спинку кресла. — Вы же как небо и земля. И ни у кого из вас нет не просто опыта сапёра, но и банальной военной подготовки. — Удержать равнодушно-заинтересованное выражение на лице всё сложнее. — И при этом вы сообща выкинули подонка из поезда и обезвредили бомбу такой сложности, что не каждый специалист справится. Вот как мне это понимать, а?

— Не думаю, что понимание — ваша сильная черта, инспектор. Но вы можете запомнить эту информацию. — Шерлок смахивает со скатерти одному ему видимые пылинки. Закипающее бешенство собеседника он игнорирует. — И в следующий раз, когда вы окажетесь в тупике, приходите на 221В по Бейкер-стрит. Возможно, мы с Джоном заинтересуемся вашими сложностями достаточно, чтобы потратить на них своё время.

Когда Лестрейд пересаживается за соседний столик, Джон несмело поворачивается к Шерлоку. В окне за его спиной начинают виднеться жилые кварталы. Поезд въезжает в город, и между крышами то и дело мелькает сиренево-розовое небо, расчерченное акварельными мазками редких облаков.

— Рядом с Риджентс-парком. Твой дом рядом с...

— Да, Джон. — Он улыбается: больше глазами, чем губами. — Я уже предлагал тебе.

— Ты ничего не предлагал! Ты сказал...

— Что этот парк рядом с моим домом. И что было бы замечательно... — Его ступня прикасается к лодыжке Джона, тыкается носком туфли, запоминая контуры его тела, а затем приподнимает левую брючину, чтобы огладить ногу. — Если бы ты бегал в нём. По утрам. Или вечерам. Когда захочешь. Главное, чтобы исходная и конечная точка маршрута совпадали и приходились именно на этот адрес. Всегда. Я не думаю, что ты захочешь жить как Джон Фулер: в его доме, с его прошлым. Начни всё заново. Со мной. Обещаю: скучно тебе не будет.

— Давай отложим это решение. Примем его после того, как мы... Как я поговорю с Майкрофтом. — Перспектива, предложенная Шерлоком, уводит слишком далеко. Откровенно говоря, из-за этого горизонт отодвигается до края галактики и падает в пустоту где-то за ним, намекая на абсолютную безграничность будущего. Если Джон сейчас всерьёз начнёт об этом думать, то свихнётся. — Хорошо, что я оказался в теле убийцы. Он заслужил то, что произошло. Я же выкинул его из этого мира, занял его место. Я отправил Фулера в небытие одним своим появлением.

— Вспомни, о чём мы говорили раньше, Джон. — Шерлок меланхолично переводит взгляд с одного предмета интерьера на другой. Джона — как и таймер много часов назад — он старательно обходит своим вниманием. — Множественная вселенная подразумевает, что есть миры, где Фулер был бы невиновен. Где он бы не имел отношения к бомбе, но ты бы оказался на его месте и принял бы схожее решение. Принял бы? Или — отступился? Выполнил задание и ушёл?

Подобрать слова непросто. Джон вообще не уверен, что у него это получится, однако Шерлок смаргивает и внезапно смотрит прямо на него. Очень пристально. И ждёт ответа. А значит, Джон ответит — в любом из множества миров. Медленно и чётко выговаривая каждый слог:

— Однажды ты сказал, что выбрал меня.

А потом реальность дрогнула и взорвалась. Да. Всякое бывает. Но до этого был поцелуй — глубокий, мягкий и обволакивающий. Поцелуй-откровение. Поцелуй, который предназначался именно Джону Ватсону, и никому больше. Поцелуй не в губы и не в сердце даже. В самую суть.

— Мог. В своих предпочтениях я постоянен.

— Тогда тебе стоит понять, _кого именно_ ты выбрал. — Джон опирается на локти, придвигаясь ближе. Поезд начинает замедляться. Ручка кресла трещит. Не факт, что дело в механической нагрузке: знакомые искры-фейерверки заставляют волосы на теле стоять дыбом. — Я не отступаю. Даже из чувства самосохранения. И если для того, чтобы добраться до тебя, — поцелуй в запястье, — вытащить тебя с другой стороны, — поцелуй под ухо, — и прорваться вместе с тобой сюда...

Нет, поцелуй в губы не состоялся. Джон остановился за пару дюймов «до» и дал обратный ход, с удовольствием отмечая, как Шерлок чуть заметно дёрнулся навстречу, стремясь прикоснуться-таки. Нет уж, не здесь. Если они начнут, то могут не остановиться. И вся королевская рать в лице доблестных полицейских их не остановит.

— Если бы для того, чтобы оказаться здесь, мне нужно было бы занять чьё-то место под солнцем... Я бы сделал это. Снова. В любом мире и при любом раскладе. Не колеблясь. Я бы убил за тебя, Шерлок.

— Я запомню.

Джон любуется его лицом, где в невыразимой гармонии соседствуют сосредоточенность и умиротворение. И через мгновение до него доходит.

— Не вздумай использовать это!

— Поздно, Джон. — Естественно. Это же Шерлок. Он никогда не забудет о данном ему обещании. И забирать это невольно вырвавшееся признание обратно — бессмысленно. Потому что это правда. Убийство — это меньшее, на что Джон готов ради него пойти. — Теперь ты не можешь отмотать время вспять.

 _Чёрт побери_.

— И очень этому рад, знаешь ли. Но насчёт убийства это я... преувеличил. Немного. — Джон хмурится, ощущая вместо неловкости и гнева лишь веселье и покой. Смешинки щекочут нос и губы, заставляют улыбаться и стыдиться беззащитной искренности этой улыбки. — Шерлок, не смей!

— Сколько раз ты называл мне своё имя? — неожиданно спрашивает он, вставая с кресла, чтобы подхватить портфель и скрипку. Умно. Очень умно. Джон теперь окончательно сбит с толку, и ему не на что переключить внимание, чтобы дать себе возможность сконцентрироваться. Из вещей у него с собой только документы, и то, лишь до тех пор, пока они не доберутся до старшего Холмса. Поэтому руки у Джона свободны. Не забирать же ему рюкзак Фулера, если на то пошло?..

— Тысячи, наверное, — наконец отвечает он, кивком прощаясь с Лестрейдом. Грег отвечает тем же после едва ощутимой заминки.

— А я тебе — своё?

— Ни одного. — А вот в этом Джон уверен, как в своих пяти пальцах.

— Тогда разрешите представиться. — Он разворачивается, чуть ли не задевая плечами стены коридора, и протягивает правую руку. — Шерлок Холмс, консультирующий детектив.

Закатные лучи рассыпают своё тёплое мерцание над вокзалом Паддингтон, и в его кудрях то и дело мелькает золото солнечного света.


	12. ноль два

— Джон, ты похож на собаку. Право слово. Только высунутого языка не хватает.

— Ну и что, — лениво парировал Джон, наморщив нос и не обернувшись. Спорить и язвить не хотелось. Совершенно. Хотелось наслаждаться моментом.

Пожалуй, если бы не сарказм в голосе Шерлока, он бы признался, что действительно высунул язык, — чтобы попробовать, каков на вкус лондонский воздух. Раннее лето и особая закатная неподвижность добавляли в и без того странный коктейль ароматов некую волнующую нотку. Мир вокруг мерцал разными оттенками сиреневого, а ветер был как лепесток фиалки, когда трогаешь его кончиком языка: бархатистый, свежий и с лёгкий горчинкой.

— Я тебя не слышу. Зато прекрасно слышат прохожие.

Пришлось повернуть голову и сказать уже внутрь салона, а не в открытое окно:

— Мне совершенно, абсолютно, _восхитительно_ всё равно, что они обо мне думают. Я тут недавно из мёртвых воскрес. И влюбился. Точнее, в обратной последовательности, но кого это волнует. Правда, Шерлок?

Да, а ещё Джон говорит очень громко и очень внятно.

Джону плевать на мнение кэбмена о его скромной персоне.

Летний Лондон был прекрасен. Выжившие в «Исходном коде» остатки джонова здравого смысла тихо шептали, что ему бы сейчас любой город показался раем на земле. Джон отмахивался от назойливого рационализма и чувствовал, как что-то внутри таяло — несмело и очень медленно. Ледяные щупальца страха неохотно отпускали свою добычу. И какой-то тёплый огонёк, трепещущий за грудиной, ласково освещал всё вокруг — и широкие аллеи, уходящие вглубь Гайд-Парка, и открытые террасы переполненных ресторанчиков, и толпы галдящих туристов, и слегка усталые лица лондонцев.

Люди были повсюду. Они нетерпеливо сигналили, подначивая соседей по пробке, они проскальзывали мимо на велосипедах и самокатах. Люди шумели. Люди торопились. Люди хмурились. Джон видел, как за столиком какого-то ресторана мужчина уставился в смартфон, пока его спутница тоскливо раскладывала в тарелке пасьянс из пасты. Она выглядела одинокой и недовольной, то и дело бросая красноречивые взгляды на соседа по столу. Джону внезапно захотелось выйти из машины — они всё равно стояли в заторе и в ближайшую минуту светофор не сменился бы на зелёный, — и хорошенько приложить парня унылой мордой об стол. Чтобы прекратил тратить столь чудесный вечер на игрушку, а не на человека.

Джон сморгнул и отвернулся от окна. Во избежание. Что ж, пройдёт ещё очень много времени до тех пор, пока он не перестанет столь остро реагировать на электронику.

Хорошо хоть в кэбе нет навигатора. Если бы какая-то женщина вздумала _снова_ приказывать Джону или кому-то поблизости, когда и куда повернуть, он бы не выдержал.

— Долго нам ещё?

— Я бы сказал, минут восемь. Но это неверный ответ… и у тебя дёргается глаз, Джон.

Вдох-выдох. Спокойно. Держи руки при себе, капитан Ватсон. Они тебе ещё пригодятся. Да и не за тем он вытаскивал Шерлока практически с того света, чтобы на заднем сидении не самой роскошной машины играть в Отелло. Хотя придушить паршивца хотелось… адски. Хотелось, кстати, тоже адски, однако Джон прекрасно помнил, каков при близком общении Майкрофт Холмс. Не стоило растрачивать всю энергию перед самой встречей с ним. Иначе не хватит запала на сам разговор: сложный, запутанный и наверняка долгий. И Джон всё ещё слабо представляет, каким будет итог этой беседы.

— Медитируешь? — Шерлок усмехается в изогнутую аркой ладонь. Он открыл окно со своей стороны, но предпочёл не высовываться туда по плечи, как Джон, а лишь поставить локоть на бортик, немного склонив голову и опираясь скулой на отставленный большой палец. — Не знал, что ты умеешь.

— Не умею, — Джон возвращает ему улыбку, и это настолько естественно, легко и просто, что диву даешься. Тугая пружина, до этого сжимавшая внутренности, медленно раскручивается, позволяя дышать полной грудью. — Но могу поставить пару сотен, что мне придётся научиться. В рекордно короткий отрезок времени. Иначе мы с тобой не выживем в замкнутом пространстве.

— Во-первых, — левая ладонь Шерлока словно невзначай ложится на сидение между ними. — Кто сказал, что пространство будет замкнутым? Я могу не появляться в квартире сутками. Впрочем, следующие сутки я могу из неё не выходить, так что ты прав. Частично. И во-вторых… Ты всё обдумал и склоняешься к…

— Я склоняюсь к тому, чтобы всерьёз рассмотреть этот вариант в будущем, — Джон морщится от того, как уклончиво и малодушно это звучит, и поэтому добавляет: — Я не могу ничего обещать сейчас, Шерлок. У меня ничего нет, _совсем_ ничего нет. Ни денег, ни документов. Даже, — быстрый взгляд на седой затылок кэбмена, демонстративно насвистывающего себе под нос, — личности — и той нет. В этих условиях твой великодушный жест превращается в спасение утопающего. Я не хочу быть настолько обязанным не только тебе, но и кому-либо ещё. Это унизительно, и это свяжет мне руки. Я так не могу и говорю об этом прямо, без экивоков и увёртываний. Я не бездомный щенок, чтобы ты тащил меня в свой дом, кормил и вычёсывал просто потому, что я тебе приглянулся.

— То, что я обязан тебе жизнью, не аргумент? — тихо спрашивает Шерлок, наклоняясь ближе. Ещё ближе. Его макушка едва не касается потолка салона.

— И? — прямо в его лицо выдыхает Джон, красноречиво вздёргивая бровь. Судя по хмыканью профессионала этого дела, получилось не очень, но посыл Шерлоком был понят. И то хорошо. — Я спас и себя в том числе. Так или иначе. Не вижу ни одной причины, чтобы ты возился со мной. Программа дала мне возможность почувствовать себя… равным тебе. Видеть с десятого раза то, что ты видел с первого. С этого всё и началось. С чувства собственного достоинства. С того, что я не заискивал перед тобой. С того, что я был равен тебе, хоть мы и не похожи. Ни капли. Как и говорил Грег: небо и земля.

— Похоже, ты считаешь себя землей.

— Естественно.

— И наивно полагаешь, что в земле сокрыто меньше, чем в небе.

— Нет.

— Просто разные, — предлагает Шерлок. — Так?

— Так, — соглашается Джон после бесконечно долгой секунды, когда они вглядываются в лица друг друга, словно сейчас закроют глаза навсегда. Следующие полчаса они проводят не разомкнув губ, переплетя пальцы и смотря каждый в своё окно — связанные этим уютным молчанием воедино, как никогда раньше. Кэбмен тоже молчит, изредка принимаясь насвистывать одну из мелодий, что носятся по летнему городу словно воздушные шарики.

В этом мире Лондон ничуть не отличается от того, который хорошо знаком Джону. Широкие улицы, запруженные народом, всё так же сменяются переулками, где время остановилось где-то с сотню лет назад, если не раньше. Кэб лавирует в путанице перекрёстков, как маленькая клетка крови в огромной сети сосудов. Джон так увлекается размышлениями о том, похожа ли система портальной вены на развязки вокруг Трафальгарской площади, что чуть не засыпает как раз тогда, когда они прибывают на место.

Здание на тихой улочке нельзя назвать неприметным. Оно похоже на обычный бизнес-центр с подземной парковкой — массив из стекла и армированного бетона — однако намётанный взгляд Джона мгновенно определяет, почему от безликой громады веет угрозой.

Усиленные меры безопасности: камеры, транслирующие изображение улочки со всех мыслимых и немыслимых углов, шлагбаумы, пропуски, рамки металлодетекторов, заполнившие вестибюль. Всё это недвусмысленно указывает на объект, по своему статусу приближенный к режимному. Вокруг него будто бы невзначай прогуливаются люди, очень навязчиво пытающиеся показать, что они гражданские. Просто гражданские, ничего больше. У парней это выходит из рук вон плохо. В ветровке и джинсах они выглядят как в полной выкладке, и мешковатая одежда не может скрыть от Джона то, как вкрадчиво и плавно они движутся. И как перекатывают стопу — чтобы шаги не шелестели и не выдали их раньше времени.

Привычка, въевшаяся в подкорку. Бывшие спецназовцы, отряд быстрого реагирования или вроде того.

— Знаешь, я не спец в психиатрии, но у Майкрофта явные проблемы с контролем. Точнее, с контролем степени контроля, — замечает Джон, когда они останавливаются на тротуаре перед входом. Тяжёлые каменные блоки расставлены тут и там словно бы для декора: но как раз с той частотой, которая не позволит ни одному автомобилю протаранить двери. А более маневренному мотоциклу не достанет массы, чтобы справиться с этой задачей.

— Это скорее у контроля проблемы с Майкрофтом, — мимолётно усмехается Шерлок, толкая стеклянную створку. — Он всё ещё считает, что недостаточно осведомлён о ситуации в стране.

— И когда он остановится?

Ответа нет — и Джон ни капли этому не удивлён. Шерлок, не замедляя шага, лавирует между детекторами и, сграбастав его за единственный сохранившийся рукав, тащит за собой, увлекая вглубь здания по одному ему известному маршруту.

Странно, что никто не пытается их остановить. Хотя лишь слепой не заметил бы, как колоритно и пугающе они выглядят. Джон отдаёт себе отчёт, что одежда у него, мягко говоря, не в порядке. Рубашка и брюки заляпаны кровью. А Шерлок выглядит так, словно его недавно достали из сушилки и ещё не причесали.

Джону кажется, что коридор закручивается спиралью, однако уже через несколько поворотов они выскакивают к лифту. Кабинка подъезжает почти сразу, и Шерлок зажимает на панели комбинацию цифр. Освещение внутри лифта меняет цвет с белого на красный и начинает предостерегающе мигать.

Всё очень плохо.

— Шерлок, кажется, сейчас сработает сигнализация. Так и должно быть?..

— Да, — бросает он, одной рукой расстёгивая застёжку портфеля, а другой ныряя в маленький кармашек на клапане. Ключ входит в паз на панели и проворачивается с противным щелчком. Лифт вздрагивает и закрывается. Секунду ничего не происходит. Джон чувствует, как на шее у него проступает липкая паутинка пота, но буквально в следующее мгновение судорожные алые вспышки сменяются ровным мерцанием белого света, и лифт плавно стартует вверх.

Серый костюм с брюками-клеш ей очень идёт. Как и шелковая блуза, под горлом завязанная на расслабленный бант. Одновременно изящно и очень спокойно. Джон искренне надеется, что его голос, прорезавшийся сквозь горло острой осокой, не кажется ей неприятным. Или — хотя бы — что он звучит не так сдавлено, как искусственный.

А, была не была.

— Здравствуй, Антея. Рад, что ты здесь.

Она смотрит на него дольше, чем по этикету положено смотреть на незнакомца. За это время Шерлок успевает выйти из лифта и сделать несколько быстрых, летящих шагов по открывшемуся перед ними этажу: длинный коридор и двери через каждые несколько метров. А Джон, замерев, стоит в кабинке и таращится на женщину, которую знает очень хорошо — и при этом никогда не видел вживую.

— Твоя смена ещё не кончилась?

— Нет, — отвечает она и тут же спохватывается. — Я… вас не знаю.

— Это быстро проходит, красавица. Мы поладим. Пусть и не сразу.

Первый шаг даётся с трудом — так, словно подошвы его ботинок прилипли к полу.

Если Антея и Майкрофт здесь, значит, здесь и Молли Хупер. Прячется где-то в глубине здания, в череде комнат и коридоров. И… его _другое_ тело тоже здесь. Сердце бьётся в истерике, заходится криком, ноет, и эта боль как никогда напоминает фантомную. Зудящую, беспокойную и нескончаемую. Будто Джону когда-то давно вырезали сердце, и эта пустота ни с того ни с сего решила притвориться наполненной.

Боже, здесь его тело. Холодное тело в капсуле, рядом — табличка или бирка «Джон Хэмиш Ватсон, Пятый Нортумберлендский, капитан». Заросшее тёмно-русой бородой лицо, запавшие серые тени под плотно сомкнутыми веками, коротко стриженные волосы. Провода и электроды, металл и пластик, воткнутые там и тут. Почти мертвое или — мёртвое полностью тело. Потому что кто может быть там, внутри, если Джон — здесь?

Не могут же в этой реальности существовать _два_ Джона Ватсона.

Или — могут?

Джон на миг представил себя на месте _другого Джона_. Каково это — смотреть на себя самого, пусть и в иной оболочке — на живого, здорового и до чёртиков счастливого человека? И каково будет ему самому? Каково будет — наблюдать из тела Фулера за тем, как сходит с ума та версия тебя, что заперта в теле, знакомом до последней папиллярной линии, до последнего волоска?

Каково — услышать свой голос из динамика, со стороны смотреть, как скачет электрическая активность мозга, пытающегося осознать происходящее. Не запустит ли он своим появлением каскад чего-то, что не сможет удержать под контролем? Некую цепную реакцию бегства из одной реальности в другую, всё глубже и глубже, пока у этой вселенной не закончатся варианты возможного будущего?..

— Джон.

А ещё у него есть Шерлок. Гениальный, невыносимый и восхитительный Шерлок. Боже. _Этот Джон_ его возненавидит.

Есть, за что.

— Джон. Нас ждут.

Он оказывается рядом быстрее, чем Джону удаётся сделать второй шаг по этажу, и оплетает его плечи своей рукой. Поддержка. Опора. Живое тепло их близости, такое невыносимо-привычное, что хочется прыгать и кричать. Антея смотрит на них, вцепившись в папку, что держит перед грудью. Глаза у неё огромные и недоумённые. Ах да, это всё Шерлок виноват.Он ведёт себя как человек, которому есть дело до другого человека. Наверняка у красавицы сейчас рушится всё представление о мире. С треском и бравурной музыкой.

Хочется криво усмехнуться. Ему удалось отплатить Антее той же монетой. Теперь она _тоже_ знает, каково это — терять голову от изумления и, вытаращив глаза, неподвижно наблюдать, как обыденный ход вещей летит в преисподнюю.

Очередные створки оказываются перед Джоном раньше, чем ему удаётся отрешиться от мыслей о собственном двойнике. Помнится, Молли упоминала, что между её кабинетом и его телом несколько этажей. Наверное, капсула лежит в подвале, рядом с резервным дизельным генератором — на случай серьёзного сбоя в электросети. Господи, лишь бы не наткнуться на неё случайно. Он не готов — если к такому вообще можно подготовиться.

Он всё ещё не готов решить, кому из двух Джонов следует жить. И что считать за «жизнь» в этом случае.

Шерлок распахивает двери и втаскивает его за собой, не мешкая ни секунды, — и Джон испытывает невероятную смесь нежности и благодарности. Шерлок ни о чём не спрашивает. Не лезет в душу. Не давит. Не запускает пальцы в рану с банальным, но бесполезным воплем « _я так хочу тебе помочь!_ ». Шерлок и так помогает. Тем, что делает то, на что Джон сейчас неспособен.

Он действует.

— Майкрофт.

— Шерлок. Какой сюрприз.

Он не поднимает головы от бумаг, разложенных на рабочем столе. Джон вертит головой, вспоминая обстановку. Сейчас кабинет в викторианском стиле ярко освещён, и можно в деталях разглядеть всё то, что в прошлый раз съедали тени и темнота. Это то самое место, где Майкрофт Холмс пытался напиться после смерти брата. В прошлом мире ему это не удалось. А в этом… Джон собирается приложить все усилия, чтобы Майкрофту никогда не пришлось этого делать.

— Не думаю, что речь идёт о неожиданности. Твои люди сопровождали нас от вокзала. Скажи им, чтобы учились вести слежку более незаметными методами. Или прекрати трудоустраивать к себе дилетантов.

— То есть кэбмена ты не заподозрил?..

— Нет. Ровно до тех пор, пока он не начал насвистывать мотив из «Отверженных». Кажется, момент про пустые стулья и пустые столы. Серьёзно, Майкрофт? — Шерлок всплеснул руками и живописно осел в кресло для посетителей. — Ты не нашёл времени, чтобы сходить с родителями на постановку, и отправил с ними своего человека? Нам теперь придётся приехать к ним на Рождество. Иначе мамочка придёт в бешенство, а мы с тобой оба знаем, насколько невыносимой она может быть в таком настроении.

Джон поспешно сжимает губы — во избежание взрыва хохота. Кажется, оба сына миссис Холмс унаследовали от неё пару характерных черт.

_Пару очень характерных черт_.

— Да, я отправил с ними Роджера, — невозмутимо парировал Майкрофт, наконец-то поднимая голову от документов. Изучающим взглядом смерил топчущегося в середине комнаты Джона, недовольно сощурился и перевёл глаза на Шерлока. Тот широко улыбнулся и приглашающе взмахнул рукой — дескать, попробуй, раскуси. Ну да, они же вечно соперничают между собой и вечно не могут договориться. Позёры. Оба. — А всё потому, что ты выключил телефон и уехал в Торки. Никого не предупредив. Полагаю, ты тщательно загримировался и переоделся бездомным. Обвёл моих людей вокруг пальца. Они были уверены, что квартиры на 221В ты не покидал.

— Твои люди — идиоты.

— Как и все люди, — Он нетерпеливо повёл плечами и облокотился локтями о стол, переплетая пальцы под подбородком. Из рукавов пиджака выглянули острые кромки манжет очередной кипенно-белой рубашки. — А теперь, брат мой, тебе следует объяснить, почему ты привёл в мой кабинет того, кто установил бомбу.

— Должно быть, потому, — подаёт голос Джон, — что всё гораздо сложнее, чем может показаться на первый взгляд, мистер Холмс.

« _Или проще. Когда твой мозг не затуманен скорбью и яростью, ты вполне способен сложить два и два и вычислить несостоявшегося убийцу без посторонней помощи. И не нужно никакого мертвеца в капсуле, никакой симуляции — ничего лишнего. Ты же тоже гений. Это, видимо, семейное. Вот только ты не намерен показывать Шерлоку, насколько он важен, верно ведь?.. Он этого никогда не узнает. Но знаю я. И ты. Этого достаточно, Майкрофт, потому что я помогу тебе его защитить_ ».

— Неужели. — Бледная ладонь, на тыльной стороне которой виднеется россыпь неярких веснушек, подхватывает одну из бумаг — ту, которая лежит поверх остальных. — Джон Адам Фулер. Двадцать шесть лет. Сирота, не женат, высшего образования нет, исключён из старшей школы за вандализм, хулиганство и травлю соучеников. Ваши отпечатки по всей бомбе, Фулер. Признаться честно — на бомбе только они. Ничьи больше. Шерлок?

Он было уже открывает рот — Джон знает, что сейчас оттуда вылетит какая-нибудь особенно взрывоопасная сентенция, — как в дверь стучат.

— Входи, Антея. Да, я жду эти документы, но больше нас не беспокой. Оставь на столе. Нет, ничего не нужно, вот только… Фулер, вы явились сюда в неподобающем виде. — А мина такая, будто съел лимон. Без предварительной порции скотча. — С определённой долей уверенности могу утверждать, что Шерлока это не смущает. Однако моё собственное чувство прекрасного оскорблено. Жестоко. Могли бы хотя бы забинтовать рану. А ещё лучше — сменить рубашку. Это… в высшей степени недопустимо.

Джон оглядел себя. Мятая, замызганная кровью и пылью рубашка без одного рукава, брюки немногим чище. Носки ботинок сбиты, зато подмётки на месте. Вроде бы. Пришлось покрутиться, чтобы в полной мере оценить урон, нанесённый имиджу своего- _не_ -своего тела.

В распахнутом после Антеи дверном проёме показалась знакомая русая макушка, и Джона понесло.

— Что, правда? Недопустимо — для кого?

— Тут дамы, — Майкрофт выразительно кивнул в сторону Антеи и только что вошедшей Молли. — Хотя мисс Хупер я и не звал. По какой причине вы решили зайти сюда без предупреждения, мисс?..

Молли стушевалась и начала рассматривать свои туфли. Крайне заинтересованно. Пришлось поторопиться с ответом, чтобы исправить ситуацию.

— Не думаю, что зрелище обнажённой мужской руки способно смутить вашу ассистентку. У Антеи железные нервы и выдержка, которой позавидует иной морской пехотинец. Поверьте, я знаю, о чём говорю.

« _А ещё знаю, что ты знаешь, что Антею хрен смутишь, но не будем сейчас о том, кто с кем в каком мире спал. Можно запутаться в версиях происходящего_ ».

 — А мисс Хупер — врач, и даже если я предъявлю ей гениталии или кишки, она слабо удивится. И кстати — здравствуй, Молли. Я рад тебя видеть. И рад, что с тобой всё в порядке. Спасибо… за всё, что ты для меня сделала.

— Антея, принеси этому… джентльмену одну из моих рубашек. — Если бы можно было подобрать соответствующий звук к каждой из кислот, голос Майкрофта описали бы как сочетание одной части азотной и трёх частей соляной. В обиходе такая смесь называлась «царской водкой» — за феноменальную способность растворять золото. И хорошее настроение.

— Спасибо за столь трогательную заботу, но я откажусь.

— Тогда что вы наденете?

— Футболку. Тёмную. Чёрную, тёмно-синюю или защитного цвета. — Если бы тело под рубашкой было телом Джона Ватсона, он бы начал раздеваться прямо сейчас. За свою физическую форму ему никогда не было стыдно. Но плоть под одеждой принадлежала Фулеру, и Джон откровенно побаивался обнажаться на людях. Впервые — точно. Кто знает, может, у него там фривольная татуировка во всю спину. Или несколько китайских иероглифов, которые этот идиот скопировал с упаковки чая. — И посвободнее, будь так добра, красавица. С меня фисташковое мороженое из кафе на углу. Для вас обеих, девочки.

— Но в том кафе…

— Знаю, — краем глаза Джон замечает, что Шерлок улыбается в ладонь. Ему-то знаком этот ступор, который переживает сейчас Антея. Знаком, как никому другому. — Но завтра они как раз завезут свежую партию.

— Выпендриваешься, Джон.

— Кто бы говорил. — Улыбка, растягивающая губы, кажется отражением улыбки Шерлока. Вот только Джон не собирается её прятать. Никогда. — Я бы посмотрел на тебя, окажись ты на моем месте. Моисей и тот предостерегал египтян с меньшим пафосом.

— Мистер Фулер…

— Не Фулер. — Шерлок не способен смолчать. Как всегда. — Объясни ему, Джон.

И Джон делает то, что делал сотни раз.

Он представляется.

Молли садится первой. С размаха плюхается на кресло — близнеца того, в котором устроился Шерлок. Антея отстаёт от подруги на неполную минуту, присаживаясь на край стола босса. Тот, судя по всему, не намерен сейчас никого отчитывать и попрекать нарушением субординации — что само по себе говорит о многом. Укрепляет Джона в ранее сделанных выводах о подлинной глубине его привязанности к младшему брату.

Ощущение такое, что у него между бровей нарисована мишень. И лазерный прицел, под которым его держит Майкрофт, не сдвигается с центра этой мишени ни на дюйм. Не помогает ни рассказ об изнанке «Исходного кода», ни едкое:

— Надеюсь, вы ещё не выпили тот пятидесятилетний маккалан, который швырнули в стену?.. Просто на трезвую голову всё это не осознаешь. Мне сейчас и самому кажется, что весь мой рассказ — бред сумасшедшего. Но мы здесь. Живые. Оба. Мы — живые.

Это превратилось в своеобразное заклинание. Или — в шифровку для радиосвязи, обозначающую « _я в порядке, угрозы не_ т».

Если взгляд Майкрофта скользит по коже как наждачка, то взгляд Шерлока… Поддерживает. Вселяет уверенность. Становится якорем: опорой, вокруг которой Джона мотает, как полотнище вокруг флагштока. Майкрофт молча встаёт, молча открывает бюро, молча откупоривает самый дорогой скотч в жизни Джона и молча разливает его по шотам. Не скупясь. На вкус маккалан, который полвека продержали в бочках, кажется той самой микстурой от кашля, что Джону давали в детстве. Противной жижей, которую хочется поскорее проглотить и забыть.

Молли давится и вытирает выступившие слёзы рукавом формы. Антея цедит не спеша, задумчиво прищёлкивая языком. Шерлок не обращает внимания на предложенный братом стакан. Майкрофт пожимает плечами и, выпив залпом свой скотч, присаживается обратно в кресло — уже с порцией Шерлока.

— Как-то так, — неловко заканчивает Джон и, не найдя, куда пристроить зудящие руки, запихивает ладони в карманы, то и дело сжимая и разжимая кулаки. — Как-то так.

— Вопросы? — спрашивает Шерлок. Так деловито, будто бы они только что закончили доклад на каком-то симпозиуме, и сейчас начнётся бурное обсуждение с тасканием коллег за патлы и велеречивым унижением всех представителей враждебной научной школы. — Полагаю, в свете последних событий будет справедливым, если правительство восстановит документы Джона в качестве Джона Ватсона и позаботится о компенсации. За неудобства и… героическую службу, если это всё ещё так называется.

— Ты не должен брать на себя мои реплики, — возражает Джон. — Я бы просил только о документах. И о каком-нибудь съёмном жилье на первое время. Если Майкрофт восстановит мою врачебную лицензию, я сам о себе позабочусь. Мне не нужно ничего, кроме права быть собой. —  _Быть с тобой_. — Всё остальное я возьму сам. Главное, что… Вот ещё.

Момент настал. Джон хмурится и решает не церемониться. И не ходить кругами вокруг навозной кучи.

— Полагаю, вы так или иначе знакомы с капитаном Джоном Ватсоном. Все вы. Он где-то здесь, лежит в капсуле, в коме, и… Я не знаю, как разрешить этот парадокс. Вообще без понятия.

— Джон…

— Я помню, что именно ты вытащила меня тогда, Молли, перевязала и не дала истечь кровью до смерти. Помню, что ты спасла мою жизнь, и мне не расплатиться с тобой. Никогда. Я не забуду и то, как ты помогла мне уйти, как исполнила моё желание, рискуя всем. И сейчас… я вижу, как ты потрясена. Поверь, для меня это — не меньшее потрясение, и…

— Джон.

Она обрывает его внезапно. Так громко и резко, что он вздрагивает и поднимает взгляд от паркета. Молли медленно встаёт и делает пару шагов к нему: застывшему в центре комнаты с пустым стаканом в руках. Она бледна, но взгляд — осмысленный. Прямой и острый, как шпага, предостерегающе нацеленная в грудь возможному противнику.

— Меня не направляли в Афганистан. Никогда не была там, Джон. Я не сопровождала тебя оттуда и до Лондона. Но… я _действительно_ привезла сюда раненого, подходящего для программы. Привезла, да. Из Сектора Газа. Это женщина, Джон. Женщина-снайпер, прошедшая медицинскую подготовку в Сэндхёрсте. Это она лежит в капсуле на минус втором этаже. И она — единственная выжившая из тех, кого мы пытались подключить к «Исходному коду». Единственная, Джон. Мне жаль. Мне так жаль…

— Женщина, — повторяет Джон, пытаясь осознать услышанное. Что-то не так. Всё — не так. — Женщина. Снайпер. Скажи…

_Пятая, что ушла в программу_.

— Скажи, сколько человек вы отобрали для участия в программе.

— Шесть.

— Четверо, — Джон делает первый шаг, а дальше и шаги, и слова, срывающиеся с языка, ускоряются. Он вспоминает. — Четверо мужчин и женщин, прошедших подготовку в качестве военных и врачей. Вы подключили их первыми, а они не выдержали перенапряжения. Сгорели — как старые предохранители, чтобы вы могли продолжить работу. Чтобы вы поняли, где именно накосячили. Чтобы пятая… Чтобы _пятый_ , капитан Ватсон, — Молли кивает, обхватив себя руками, — Прошёл дальше и сделал то, что сделал. Потому что в вашем мире я мёртв. Я ушёл в программу. Исчез, растворившись в «Исходном коде», бросив собственное тело, которое вы давно успели предать огню или земле. Здесь меня нет. Нет. Сколько времени прошло с того момента?

— Больше года, капитан, — отвечает Антея от стола. — Около тринадцати месяцев назад мы передали ваше тело Гарриет Ватсон, как единственному близкому родственнику. Без упоминания программы и всего, что с ней связано. Она считает, что вы погибли при исполнении и что орден, которым вас наградили…

— Орден? — голос даёт петуха, однако Джону всё равно. Хочется сесть на пол и раскачиваться, пытаясь уложить всё в голове. Оборванные мысли — словно оборванные провода, жгут ладони и искрят. Напряжение скачет, грозя испепелить всю сеть. — Орден?!

— Джон, дыши.

И Джон дышит. Через силу, давясь воздухом и пониманием того, что в этом мире нет никакого Джона Ватсона номер два. Или один, кто его разберет. Он пришёл на вакантное место и занял его без борьбы.

Он всё-таки садится на корточки и запускает пальцы в волосы на затылке. Это почти что поза эмбриона: попытка защититься от всего того, что навалилось. Он настолько уходит в себя, на безопасную глубину, где царит беззвучие и мрак, что поначалу не замечает осторожных прикосновений к голове и плечам.

Поначалу.

— Джон. Я здесь. Всё хорошо. — Его голос вибрирует и обволакивает — как кевларовый жилет, в который угодила пуля. Его голос — синоним жизни, выведенной из-под угрозы. — Мы живы. Оба.

— Я хочу её увидеть, — сипло выдыхает Джон минуту спустя. — Я хочу увидеть эту женщину в капсуле. Покажите мне. Прошу. — Он вскидывает голову и смотрит на Майкрофта Холмса. Снизу вверх. Он — человек без имени и прошлого, в изгвазданной рубашке, трагически-смешной, беспомощный и нелепый, и Майкрофт — почти всесильный босс в костюме-тройке. Человек на полу — и человек за столом красного дерева, владелец кабинета, заставленного статусной мебелью и антиквариатом.

Силы несопоставимы, но Джону всё равно кажется, что это _он_ смотрит на Майкрофта сверху вниз. Что его взгляд способен вбить того в землю по колени, что силы его слов достаточно, чтобы у всех присутствующих заложило уши. Что он не просит, а приказывает. Потому что его слушаются. Беспрекословно и сразу же. Не проронив больше ни слова — до самой капсулы.

У неё короткие светлые волосы, ангельский овал лица… и бесформенное месиво вместо живота и грудной клетки. Рана затянута какой-то полимерной плёнкой. Джон с усилием возвращает взгляд на лицо, изучая почти прозрачный пергамент век, обрамлённый красиво изогнутыми ресницами, — и обручальное кольцо на пальце. Его золотистый блик бьёт по глазам. Наотмашь, как внезапная пощечина. Ноги женщины босы, на правой лодыжке — несколько родинок, складывающихся в узор неведомого созвездия. Джон вспоминает собственное тело, одетое в похожие свободные шорты, но без полоски ткани через грудь. Последняя — скорее дань приличиям, чем необходимость, потому что края страшной раны залезают аж на ключицы.

Её зовут Мэри Морстен, и она ещё не знает, что мертва для всех, кроме «Исходного кода» и людей, которые с ним работают.

— Вы ещё не будили её, — говорит Джон, уверенный в собственной правоте. Слишком уж жадно они слушали его рассказ об изнанке программы, слишком уж глубокими были морщинки вокруг глаз девушек. Майкрофт был почти что спокоен — ведь не ему же придётся общаться с мертвецом, выдернутым с того света ради «всеобщего блага».

Руки сами ложатся на капсулу, ощупывая нечто, что раньше было недоступно для прикосновений и понимания. Одна мысль о том, что он был _вот таким_ , лежал _вот так_ , без движения, с кислородной маской на лице… Хотелось кричать. Разбить капсулу. Вытащить женщину, казавшуюся в синеватом свете такой хрупкой и беззащитной, из ледяного плена… И что? Без этих трубок и проводов она умрёт в течение пяти минут. Окончательно и бесповоротно.

Но, если останется здесь, в капсуле, подключённой к программе…

— Молли, пообещай мне одно, — Он берёт её запястье и кладёт её прохладную ладонь на стекло капсулы — рядом со своей. Голубоватый свет диодов заостряет её черты, и Молли Хупер, юная девушка, кажется сейчас очень взрослой. Может, она всегда была такой, а Джон просто не замечал. Джону вообще свойственно не замечать очевидное. — Пообещай. Когда придёт время и она очнётся, позови меня. Никто не поймёт, что она чувствует. Вы будете пытаться, но никто из вас не сможет. Только я. Я был на её месте, и знаю, что ей будет страшно. Ты не представляешь, насколько страшно. Позовите меня — и я буду здесь до тех пор, пока не настанет её время уйти. Я помогу. Без платы, без условий, без… Просто позовите меня.

Он оборачивается — и смотрит долгим, невыносимо тяжёлым взглядом на то, как Антея теребит бант на блузке, закусив губу, а Майкрофт стоит рядом, заведя руки за спину. То, что на его лице не отображается ничего, кроме безразличия и скуки, не значит, что в это время он не выкручивает себе пальцы. Джон понял это ещё по Шерлоку — и теперь не собирался об этом забывать.

С Холмсами никогда не было просто.

— Где Шерлок?

— Ушёл несколько минут назад. Ещё до вашей проникновенной речи, — словно бы нехотя поясняет Майкрофт, принимаясь перекатываться с пятки на носок. — Вы только что заметили? Ваше невнимание к мелочам может стоить вам очень дорого, капитан Ватсон.

— Не собираюсь «пасти» его так, как ваши люди. Но согласен с тем, что я должен быть более внимательным, чем они. И чем вы. Поэтому… будьте добры, посторонитесь. Я собираюсь его найти.

Он проскальзывает мимо Антеи и Майкрофта и быстрым шагом направляется к лифту. Пройденный путь забыть невозможно, не с его памятью и навыками, поэтому нужное сочетание коридоров и лестниц Джон находит безошибочно. За ним следует лишь один человек из трёх — и, судя по звуку шагов и дыхания, это мужчина.

Что и следовало ожидать.

— Не пытайся доказать мне, что Шерлок тебе безразличен, — на ходу бросает Джон, не оборачиваясь. — Я помню, каким ты был, когда он умер. И поверь, я не хочу увидеть тебя настолько…. _раскуроченным_ ещё раз. Поэтому не мешай. Просто — не мешай. И мне плевать, что ты обо мне думаешь. Я умирал столько раз, что и сосчитать сложно. Успел вполне чётко определить свои приоритеты. Соответствовать чьим-то левым ожиданиям в них не входит.

— Он наверху. Стащил из кабинета мою пачку сигарет и наверняка планирует выкурить её всю. За один сеанс, — торопливо замечает Майкрофт, когда Джон входит в лифт. — Вам нужен последний этаж. Полагаю, Шерлок оставил люк открытым. Он, как обычно, безрассуден и любит шататься по крышам. Нет, благодарю. — На его губах возникает блеклый призрак усмешки, когда Джон зажимает кнопку «держать двери открытыми». — Вам стоит сделать это самому. Мой брат ненавидит, когда кто-то становится свидетелем его уязвимости. Холмсы считают сантименты слабостью и никогда не демонстрируют их посторонним. Я оказался на вашем месте лишь однажды, и с тех пор он скрывает от меня всё, что можно было бы назвать личным. Похоже, вы — человек иного сорта, и Шерлок позволяет вам… многое.

Двери вздрагивают и начинают медленно закрываться. На этот раз им никто не препятствует, и Джон просто смотрит на Майкрофта — пока металлическая створка не захлопывается до конца, успев впустить внутрь брошенное вдогонку:

— Удачи, Джон.


	13. ноль три

Основание ладони ложится на перекладину, и он закрывает глаза, собираясь с мыслями.

Металл быстро нагревается от тепла его тела и уже не так холодит руки. Джон обхватывает перекладину покрепче и сильным рывком выдвигает нижнюю часть лестницы. Утяжелённые опоры звонко бьют по полу, Джон ступает на первую ступеньку, перехватывает боковины поудобнееи начинает подниматься вверх. На своих двоих — послушных и реальных.

Какое же это счастье!..

Люк наверху приоткрыт — как и говорил Майкрофт. Джон сдвигает его плечом, подхватывает правой ладонью и с грохотом откидывает в сторону. Небо падает сверху, и он, остолбенев от восхищения, любуется густой синевой, подсвеченной огнями города, что никогда не спит. Сердце внутри колотится набатом, голова запрокинута до предела и мышцы под затылком уже начинают подрагивать от напряжения. Приходится осторожно повести плечами, разгоняя кровь, выдохнуть и вылезти на крышу, стараясь не потерять ориентацию в пространстве от головокружения.

И от внезапного желания распахнуть руки — чтобы утолить жажду полёта, притворившись птицей, берущей разгон.

Шерлока он видит практически сразу. Его силуэт — росчерк туши среди мерцающей полутьмы — выделяется у края крыши, завершая композицию. Идеальная симметрия в лучших традициях классицизма. Прямоугольник справа, прямоугольник слева, Шерлок — в середине. Чёрные брюки, чёрный пиджак, чёрные волосы.

Всё это скорее угадывается, чем видится вживую. Джон домысливает складки ткани и чёткий профиль, дорисовывает раскиданные ветром пряди и ставит яркую точку на кончике сигареты. Она — финальный штрих в картине. Завершающий аккорд, тонущий в аплодисментах.

— Майкрофт?

— Сам бы я не догадался, — отвечает Джон, подходя ближе.

Не сказать, чтобы отсюда открывалась панорама города, не видовая же точка, но вид красивый. Этого не отнять. Двадцатый этаж даёт достаточный обзор на ближайшие улицы и крыши — с их террасами, дорожками, фонарями. Мирная, тихая жизнь одного из благопристойных кварталов. И никто из живущих поблизости людей и представить себе не может, что же здесь творится на самом деле.

Если быть честным, Джон сам ещё этого до конца не понял.

— Ты в порядке?..

Молчание. Шерлок подносит сигарету ко рту и раньше, чем Джон успевает его предостеречь, затягивается. Чтобы тут же сложиться пополам в приступе кашля.

— И сколько она у тебя тлела, а? — спрашивает Джон между попытками помочь: в основном они заключаются в неловких прикосновениях к лопаткам и готовности подать руку, если понадобится. — Словно в первый раз куришь.

— Я — слепой идиот, — выплёвывает Шерлок, едва успев разогнуться и вытереть влагу в уголках глаз. — Просто — идиот.

— Самокритично. В следующий раз не пытайся выкурить всю пачку разом. Никотин в больших дозах туманит голову, и можно совершить кое-что посерьёзнее, чем попытка затянуться жалкими остатками фильтра. Да выбрось ты её уже. Вот. Хорошо.

— Нет, не хорошо, — он отряхивается и снова становится у самого края. Джон делает пару шагов, чтобы встать рядом. Просто так. На всякий случай. Взгляд скользит по ограждению, проверяя его на прочность. Шерлок же оплетает пальцами грубо сваренное подобие перил и, не смотря на Джона, негромко поясняет: — Дело не в сигаретах. Они… — Короткий взгляд на упаковку, смятую между ладонью и металлом. — Это не из-за них. Это из-за меня.

— В чём дело, Шерлок? — взять его за запястье, разжать пальцы — будто судорогой сведены, странно, — забрать упаковку. Вытряхнуть сигареты себе в ладонь, выбрать самую целую и снова поднять глаза, проверяя, всё ли в порядке. — Я готов выслушать. Я здесь и, пока Майкрофт не состряпает хотя бы удостоверение личности, я совершенно свободен.

— А потом?

На этот раз его очередь молчать. Кажется, стоило захватить сюда бутылку из личных запасов старшего Холмса. Только не коллекционный маккалан, а что-нибудь попроще. И покрепче. Чтобы сидеть на крыше и пить из горла — в попытках разобраться, что же происходит. И как не похерить ту хрупкую гармонию, что воцарилась между ними за последние несколько часов.

Шерлок достаёт зажигалку, и Джон прикуривает, наблюдая, как слабый огонёк на мгновение освещает его черты. Как мазки теней добавляют ему лет, углубляют морщинки, делая старше и мудрее. Искорки бликов, скользящие по волосам, рисуют нити будущей седины.

Это завораживает настолько, что Джон чуть не роняет сигарету из приоткрытого от восторга рта.

— У нас получилось, — тихо говорит он, перехватив злосчастную сигарету пальцами правой руки. Левая в этот момент словно случайно ныряет под его расстёгнутый пиджак: приобнимая, притягивая ближе. — У тебя есть будущее. Ты проживёшь долгую жизнь и успеешь… — Джон не знает, какими словами описать то, что чувствует, поэтому заканчивает скомкано и некрасиво: — Побыть счастливым. Ты всё успеешь.

— И какой в этом смысл?

— Ну как сказать, — Джон ставит ногу на нижнюю перекладину и затягивается, будто невзначай пробегая кончиками ногтей по его пояснице. — Оказывается, смысл есть даже в том, чтобы пролежать несколько месяцев в коме и сдохнуть, так и не придя в сознание. Поверь мне.

Шерлок дёргается и выворачивается из объятий, отшатываясь от него, как от прокажённого. Без тепла его тела левому боку Джона становится холодно. Особенно сердцу. Холодно и больно.

Вот оно. Приехали.

— Послушай…

Приходится сдержать печальный вздох и сконцентрироваться на словах, а не на чувствах. Выть и рвать на себе волосы Джон будет позже. Когда останется в одиночестве. Как он всегда оставался — на войне, в капсуле, в программе. Теперь в этот длинный список добавился пункт «на крыше», и Джону почти смешно от понимания: он был готов к такому раскладу. Действительно. Ничего неожиданного.

 — Я понимаю, что с тобой происходит. Понимаю, что ты сейчас — не совсем тот человек, с которым мы провели несколько… прекрасных минут там, в поезде. Это было похоже на лихорадку — та твоя ласка. На что-то нереальное. На сон, на горячечный бред, в котором мы на время потеряли контроль над собственными телами. Но теперь… Мы выжили, напряжение ситуации схлынуло — и тут ты начал смотреть на вещи… Привычным взглядом. И увиденное тебе не понравилось.

Сука-память подсказывает, что внутренних запасов адреналина хватит на час, в течение которого тело работает на повышенных оборотах. Потом — постепенное падение концентрации и штиль. До тех пор, пока организм не успеет синтезировать следующую порцию. Что ж, тот час они пережили. Конец истории.

Перила режут ладони, и Джон отпускает их: чтобы не покорёжить ни себя, ни металл.

— Шерлок, я знаю тебя лучше, чем ты — меня. Много, много лучше. С самых разных, даже неожиданных сторон. Я делал тебе больно. Ты делал больно мне. Мы спорили, мы дрались, мы соглашались. Ты играл на скрипке какую-то песню о вечной любви, а я… Я сделал свои выводы. Ошибочные. И ты в этом не виноват. Ни капли. Ты не виноват в том, что я влюбился в того тебя, который… да я даже не знаю точно, в какую из версий тебя влюбился.

Нужно взять секундную паузу, чтобы сглотнуть. Нёбо царапает язык. Ополоумевшая кровь то застывает льдом, то перекатывается под кожей стремительными лавовыми потоками. А Джону — плевать. Слова вырываются изо рта будто бы сами по себе, и их не остановить.

— Без разницы, честно говоря. Для меня ты — один. Всегда был одним-единственным человеком. Константой. Центром вселенной. Чем-то неизменным, вокруг чего вращается всё остальное — всё незначительное и несущественное, как тот фарфоровый чайник Рассела. Ты был тем, кто помог мне сохранить рассудок в безумии под названием «Исходный код». Такое не забывается. И мне никогда не удастся отблагодарить тебя за это.

Шерлок стоит рядом, замерев и почти не двигаясь. И не смотрит в его сторону. В смысле — _совсем_ не смотрит. Джон нетерпеливо присасывается к сигарете, и ему кажется, что потребность затянуться дымом и отвлечься _на что угодно_ сейчас важнее, гораздо, гораздо важнее, чем потребность вдохнуть воздуха. Воздух — это роскошь. Жизненно необходимое излишество, без которого Джон сейчас с лёгкостью обойдётся. Смотрите, уже обходится. С ловкостью, которая выдаёт его большой опыт в этом деле.

Вон, сердце у него выдрали минутой раньше. Ничего, стоит. Улыбается. Курит. Главное — вниз не сигануть. Неудобно выйдет.

Всё это время, в симуляции и вне её, он держался, как за спасательный круг, за одну мысль — пусть Шерлок будет жить.

Что ж. Шерлок жив. Остальное, видимо, не его собачье дело.

— Знаю, всё это звучит сумбурно и глупо. Я таскал твой образ из мира в мир, и каждый раз прилаживал его к очередной версии тебя. Чего-то ждал — хотя не имел ни малейшего права на это. Никакого права. Я ошибся, а ты был так увлечён разгадыванием головоломки, что не стал указывать мне на этот косяк. Решил быть милосердным. — Сухой смешок, больше похожий на всхлип. Или — на визг металла под пилой. — Зря, Шерлок. Меня же на тебе перемкнуло. Замахнулся на то, что… Прости. Я… понимаю.

— Ни черта ты не понимаешь, Джон, — рычит Шерлок и, ещё до того, как Джон успевает повернуть голову, прижимает его к ограждению, вцепившись в перила по бокам от его тела. — Не понимаешь!..

В поцелуе нет ни нежности, ни глубины. Он мокрый, злой и отчаянный, полный полынной горечи и какой-то беспричинной, внезапной ярости. Напора. Движения навстречу — до столкновения тел и лиц. Поцелуй на краю крыши, над бездной, под скрип ограждения, лишь по счастливой случайности не вылетевшего из креплений. Укус быстро сменяется поглаживанием, зализыванием ранок от зубов- и через пару секунд Джон закрывает глаза, расслабляясь.

Это больше не борьба и не рывок на опережение, _уже_ нет. Губы постепенно становятся мягче, из рук уходит напряжение, и Шерлок — наконец-то — обнимает его, стискивая ладонями плечи.

Кто-то из них дрожит — и вряд ли речь идёт о крыше под их ногами.

— Расскажи мне, — негромко просит Джон куда-то в воротник его рубашки, пытаясь прийти в себя после встряски. — Если «Исходный код» и способен чему научить, так это смелости. Давай. Что бы там ни было у тебя внутри, я готов.

— Именно это меня и пугает, Джон.

В глаза он всё ещё не смотрит, предпочитая разглядывать город под ними. Что ж, не всё сразу. Зато Шерлок говорит с ним, не размыкая кольца рук. Это больше, чем Джон мог бы желать минуту назад.

— Всё время, начиная с того момента, как ты подошёл ко мне в вагоне, ты был спокоен. Собран. Сосредоточен. Я следил за тобой, неотрывно и пристально. Всё отмерено и взвешено, каждый жест и взгляд на своём месте. Ты знал, что делаешь, ты всё продумал и ничему не удивлялся. Действовал по плану, чётко отмерял время, чтобы не выбиться из одному тебе известного графика. Я не видел такого раньше. Не знал никого, кто бы за один вечер обезвредил бомбу, солгал полиции и говорил с Майкрофтом на равных. Кто бы выдвигал ему условия, на которые он бы согласился. Почти без сопротивления. — Его острый подбородок упирается Джону в макушку. — Ты был таким стойким. Таким целеустремлённым. Таким бесстрашным. Я и не заметил, как ты страдаешь. Как тебе больно. Мне следовало помнить…

Мимолётное прикосновение его губ к виску будоражит. Хочется лизнуть шею, прихватить кожу под челюстью, проследить путь сосудов до самого рта, зацеловать его, успокоить.

Вместо этого Джон сминает недокуренную сигарету в ладони, пытаясь удержать себя от резких движений. Нужно дать Шерлоку договорить. Не спугнуть, только бы не спугнуть его сейчас, когда он открылся.

Это же не программа, а реальная жизнь, на повтор не поставишь. Не переиграешь заново, с неудавшегося момента. Теперь, Джон, перед тобой минное поле. И сохраниться после первого шага по нему — не выйдет. Привыкай быть обычным человеком.

— Я много читал про «Исходный код», но никогда не видел, как он работает. _На ком_ он работает. Мне не было до этого дела. Занятная программа, передовые технологии, идеализирующая всё это Молли… Это было интересно обсуждать. А потом я оказался в поезде и столкнулся с тобой. И ни на миг не задумался, какой ты — _по другую сторону_ кода. И каким образом программа вообще работает. Я счёл это несущественным, Джон, представляешь?.. Выбросил из Чертогов всю информацию насчет экспериментов. Я иногда поступаю так с избытком данных, но…

— Но ты увидел Мэри.

— Верно.

Что ж, теперь многое становилось понятным. Отступление Шерлока из подвала было почти что стратегическим. Он старался разорвать дистанцию между собой и триггером. Тот маневр на уклонение, что он проделал, стоило Джону к нему прикоснуться — того же поля ягода. И сигареты, которые Шерлок, судя по всему, курит изредка — это тоже для того, чтобы успокоиться. Исключительно.

Всё складывалось в одну цепочку: он увидел живого, искалеченного войной человека, на мозге которого паразитирует «Исходный код». И внезапно понял, что Джон переживал то же самое. И это его потрясло. До глубины души.

— Расскажи мне, каким было твое тело в капсуле? Как тебя ранили?

И теперь Шерлок хочет выпытать все подробности. Очень в его духе: собравшись с силами, не отгораживаться, а наступать на то, что его страшит и тревожит. Ощетинившись, да, но — наступать. Сцепив зубы. Всё-таки Джону не следует забывать: перед ним — мужчина, который поменялся местами со случайным пассажиром, чтобы быть ближе всех к бомбе. Мужчина, которому хватило духу сохранять самообладание до самого конца.

Бесчисленное количество раз.

— Ты правда хочешь это знать?

— Хочу.

_Упрямый. Какой же ты упрямый — даже во вред себе и окружающим. А ещё — храбрый. За это я тебя и люблю, наверное._

— Мне оторвало ногу взрывом.

Джон осторожно касается его плеча. От многого знания, конечно, многие печали, но от утаивания печалей ещё больше. Джон успел понять это, когда Молли — руководствуясь вроде бы гуманностью, но на самом деле совсем не ею, — пыталась иносказаниями и туманными оборотами не дать ему понять, что же из себя представляет программа.

Шерлок достоин искренности. Полной. Обезоруживающей. И он способен принять правду во всей её неприглядности — потому что только так они оба смогут справиться со всем, что произошло с ними сегодня.

— Только одну ногу, не переживай, — добавляет Джон, криво усмехнувшись. — Только одну.

— Какую?

Его шёпот тише дыхания.

— Правую, — Джон чувствует, как рука Шерлока касается его бедра и как он наклоняет голову, проверяя наличие указанной конечности на положенном месте. — А ещё в меня тогда стреляли. В торс, наискосок, от левого плеча. Вероятно, это была автоматная очередь. — Он немного откидывается назад, упираясь в ограждение, и берёт ладонь Шерлока за основание. — Вытяни пальцы. Вот так, хорошо. Пули вошли здесь, — толчок над ключицей, — Здесь и здесь, — между ребер по обе стороны от грудины, — Здесь, — в районе печени, — Здесь тоже, — прикосновение к правому боку. — Знаешь, похоже на орденскую ленту. Кстати, — Джон улыбается, стараясь не смотреть Шерлоку в глаза. — Антея говорила, у меня орден. Его же вручили Гарри?

— Да. Это её адрес?

Джон вглядывается в текст на экране, и брови у него наверняка взлетают на середину лба.

— Похоже, что в нашем мире она живет именно в этом районе. Ошибки быть не может, — понимает его недоумение Шерлок. Очень правильно понимает.

В прошлом Джона у Гарри были определённые проблемы, не только финансовые, и уж что-что, а недвижимость с западной стороны Темзы она не могла себе позволить. Легально — точно. Видимо, ему-таки удалось попасть не в соседнее измерение, а в собственный вариант рая: Шерлок жив, сам Джон может ходить на своих двоих, а Гарри живет в благополучном районе и, судя по всему, ни в чём не нуждается. Если она ещё и в комплекте с Кларой — он вообще отхватил флеш-рояль. У бывшей жены Гарриет была феноменальная способность превращать его взбалмошную сестру в уравновешенную и счастливую женщину.

— Майкрофт прислал адрес. Только что. Он решил, тебе стоит сообщить сестре, что ты жив. Мы оба сошлись на том, что она заслуживает…

— Вы даёте разрешение на то, чтобы…

Они наконец-то смотрят друг на друга — и улыбаются. Одновременно, будто по взмаху палочки невидимого дирижёра. Последние осколки ледяной стены тают под ногами, и больше их ничто не разделяет. Ни капсула, ни код, ни неловкое молчание — ничего. Они смотрят друг на друга, открыто и честно. Глаза в глаза.

Под кожей шипят пузырьки шампанского. Где-то гремит салют.

— Никто и не собирался запрещать тебе общаться с сестрой, Джон. Если, конечно, ты сам этого хочешь и представляешь, как объяснить смену тела. И воскрешение из мёртвых. Ты достоин большего, чем я или Майкрофт когда-нибудь сможем тебе дать.

— Думаю, с тобой мы рассчитаемся в ноль, — тихо смеётся Джон. — К обоюдному удовольствию.

— Поехали домой, — предлагает Шерлок.

И Джон не находит ни единой причины ему отказать.

Квартира на Бейкер-стрит превосходит все его ожидания. Особенно когда Шерлок, вдохновлённый их разговором в машине, начинает сооружать какую-то пирамиду из случайных предметов прямо на кухонном столе. В ход идут табуретки, чашки, тарелки, блюдца, какая-то лабораторная посуда — по большей части грязная, но кому сейчас есть до этого дело?.. Наконец, отодвинув с дороги микроскоп, Шерлок лезет в холодильник и извлекает оттуда пластиковую канистру.

— Что ты… Ой, ладно. Я так понимаю, молоко в этом доме не задерживается.

— Хорошая среда для роста бактериальных колоний. И в нём можно размочить миндальное печенье миссис Хадсон. Она постоянно его пересушивает, — невозмутимо поясняет Шерлок, вытряхивая последние капли на композицию в лучших традициях современного искусства.

Жидкость, слабо опалесцирующая в свете ламп, лениво течёт вниз, и это зрелище напоминает многоуровневый водопад. Молоко капает, переливаясь через край блюдца, стекает по ножке табуретки, выплёскивается из переполненной чашки и дружной капелью атакует пол сразу в нескольких местах.

— Смотри, Джон. Это — наша множественная вселенная.

Он спрыгивает со стола — легко и изящно, будто ничего не весит, — и начинает нарезать круги вокруг него, поясняя каждый жест:

— Вот это ты, Джон Ватсон. Родился и вырос в Лондоне. Самая верхушка: блюдце, стоящее на табуретке. Дальше — колледж. Ты мог пойти на юридический или на любой другой, но выбрал медицину. Это — вот эта ножка, самая ближняя. Потом ты решил служить. Выбрал военную карьеру. Это тарелка с розами. Афганистан — чашка с надколотым краем. Десять лет службы, Джон, без нареканий, — его палец проводит извилистую линию в лужице молока на столешнице. Стук капель убыстряется, когда Шерлок подводит ноготь к самой кромке. — А это, — он садится на корточки и хлопает ладонью по полу, взметая белёсые брызги. — Твоё ранение и «Исходный код». Смотри, какой путь.

Джон беглым взглядом оценивает развернувшееся перед ним шоу одного актёра. Аналогия показательна, но сидящий на полу Шерлок, взъерошенный и возбуждённый собственным рассказом, навевает мысли отнюдь не о множестве событий, случайных или не очень, что привели их сюда.

— Вижу, — коротко хмыкает Джон, прислоняясь к кухонному шкафу и переплетая руки на груди. Голос у него хриплый. — Чем сложнее ситуация, тем сложнее её повторить. Ты это хочешь сказать? Что, возможно, наше «здесь и сейчас» — единственное, где мы оказались… Здесь и сейчас? Единственная реальность, где мы оба живы, целы и невредимы, где мы встретились и при этом не уничтожили друг друга молчанием и манипуляциями?..

— Возможно, но я бы не стал утверждать столь категорично, — протягивает Шерлок, выпрямляя ноги. Разлитое по полу молоко его не смущает. Нисколечко. — Вариантов — множество. Мы могли встретиться при других обстоятельствах, и наверняка в сотнях миров так и произошло. Мне вот что интересно, Джон. Ты же не знал, что произойдёт в тот момент, когда Молли отключит системы жизнеобеспечения. Что это было? Наитие? Или потребность пойти ва-банк, против всех вероятностей?

— Иногда нужно шагнуть с крыши, — Джон протягивает ему руку. Шерлок хватается за его предплечье и поднимается с пола, не прекращая улыбаться. Светло и ясно. — В неизвестность, Шерлок, в пустоту. Чтобы спасти тех, кого любишь.

— Подозреваю, мы уже говорили об этом.

— Я-то точно говорил, — Почему-то он понижает голос. Уже далеко за полночь. Домовладелица давно уже спит, а до соседей их разговор не долетает и в помине… Но Джону всё равно хочется приблизиться к самому его уху, нашёптывая: — Говорил. И мне не сложно повторить — я безумно тебя люблю. Настолько, что готов рисковать — и тогда, и сейчас. Всем, что имею. В любое время.

— А мне казалось, время — это болезненная для тебя тема, — так же тихо, в тон ему отвечает Шерлок.

Они стоят в луже молока, которое продолжает капать со стола.

Джон не может вспомнить, когда ещё он чувствовал себя таким молодым и счастливым.

— Говорят, у каждого из нас есть два времени — и оба мы носим на своих запястьях. — Джон надеется, что успеет закончить мысль до того, как случится неизбежное. Они и так продержались одетыми слишком долго. Пальцы сами находят левое запястье Шерлока и отщёлкивают застёжку часов. — Одно из них — время для всех. Мы сверяемся с ним, носим его на циферблатах часов, на страницах ежедневников и в списках дел. Демонстрируем посторонним, когда нас спрашивают, который час.

Часы ложатся на стол. Лучше бы им быть водонепроницаемыми: пальцы Джона угодили в молоко. Мокрыми подушечками он разворачивает запястье Шерлока тыльной стороной к себе и, поглаживая впадинки между косточками и сухожилиями, подносит его к своему рту.

— Но внешнее, объективное время не так важно, как внутреннее. Которое мы носим вот здесь, на изнанке кисти, в обрамлении нежной кожи. Там, где бьётся пульс. Внутреннее время ускоряет свой ход, когда мы возбуждены, — едва ощутимое касание губами, — или когда нам страшно. Оно замедляется, если мы спим или отдыхаем. Наше собственное время. Субъективное, невидимое, идущее вразрез с общепринятым. Ты — моё время, Шерлок. Единственный хронометр, кому я доверяю больше, чем всей палате мер и весов. И только то время, что отсчитывает твоё сердце, имеет для меня значение. Особенно — сейчас.

Много позже, когда ночной воздух перебирает шторы, как струны арфы, Джон признаётся:

— Знаешь, если ты хочешь, чтобы я стал твоим ассистентом и помогал в расследованиях… Я с радостью. Мы — отличная команда и успели сработаться. Не смейся, успели! Но ты должен понимать, что не все дела удастся разрешить из Лондона. Нам придётся ездить по стране. Хотя бы изредка, но придётся.

— Но не на поезде, — звучно усмехается Шерлок, перекатываясь на спину. Поближе к Джону, сидящему у стены.

— О боже, нет, — смеётся он, закрывая лицо руками. — Только не на поезде.

О часах, оставленных на кухонном столе, они вспоминают только наутро: Шерлок застегивает их перед тем, как оправить манжеты рубашки, а Джон и вовсе не берёт в руки те, что остались на столешнице. Их сиротливый вид его не трогает. Совершенно. Это часы Фулера, не его. Их можно сохранить — как часть невероятной истории, но Джон их больше не наденет. Ни за какие деньги. Прорезиненный ремешок и электронное табло напоминают об отчаянном поиске убийцы, о вагоне и взрывах, всё ещё полыхающих под закрытыми веками. Не самые лучшие воспоминания для новорождённого Джона Ватсона.

Он смотрит на удостоверение личности, что лежит рядом с часами, и пытается привыкнуть к фотографии.

Это всё ещё не просто.

— Готов? — вместо любых других вопросов, неуместных и болезненных, спрашивает Шерлок. Солнечный свет, льющийся из больших окон, обнимает его сияющим коконом. Шерлок — само воплощение юности и лета, и он об этом даже не подозревает. И последнее только добавляет ему очарования. — Готов, Джон?..

Вместо ответа Джон заключает его лицо в свои ладони и целует. Глубоко, с благодарной нежностью. И ему кажется, что вместе с дыханием Шерлока он пьёт молодое вино, пронизанное косыми лучами, что звенят от ласковых прикосновений ветра.

Гарри живёт в хорошем районе, куда кэбмены едут охотно и с какой-то особенной улыбкой на лице. Неужели это действительно лучшая версия мира?..

— У всего есть цена, Шерлок. Я боюсь узнавать судьбу своего взвода. За счастье Гарри мне наверняка пришлось заплатить, и недёшево. Я ещё просто не в курсе, чем именно, — негромко говорит Джон, запрокинув голову. Он, конечно, отвечает скорее своим собственным мыслям, однако Шерлок не даром гений и понимает, откуда растут ноги внезапного монолога.

Дом слишком велик, чтобы окинуть его одним взглядом. Внимания заслуживают множество деталей, красноречивых и ненавязчивых: высокие окна, лестница в несколько ступеней перед входной дверью, клематисы, оплетающие кованые перила.

— Ну так узнай, Джон. Вперёд.

Дверной звонок мелодично оповещает хозяев о неожиданно нагрянувших гостях. Джон нетерпеливо притоптывает на месте, Шерлок смахивает с пиджака одному ему видимые пылинки. За мгновение до того, как Джон принимается стучать в дверь всеми руками и ногами, что находятся в его распоряжении, она распахивается.

Настежь.

— С кем имею честь?

Джон прикусывает язык — чтобы не назвать женщину, стоящую на пороге, по имени. Каскад вьющихся тёмных волос, крутые дуги тонких бровей — Клара. Единственная и неповторимая. Женщина, которая ухитряется выговаривать вежливое «имею честь» так, словно сейчас иметь будут вовсе не честь и отнюдь не в вежливой форме. Похоже, они с Шерлоком капец как не вовремя — на Кларе, обожающей ретро-стиль и изящные остроносые туфли, сейчас спортивный костюм и удобные мокасины.

Мир перевернулся. Клара надела брюки на резинке.

— Полагаю, Клара Ватсон. Разрешите? Шерлок Холмс, консультирующий детектив.

«Который дома получит по самое не хочу за то, что не умеет вовремя делиться очень ценной информацией!» — пытается сказать Джон. Без помощи губ, одними глазами.

— По поводу?..

— Капитана Джона Ватсона.

Она мрачнеет и отступает вглубь прихожей. Тут же. Джон чувствует укол сожаления — как бы Клара не относилась к нему самому, Гарриет наверняка тяжело переживала его смерть. В этом мире прошёл целый год, тем не менее по реакции Клары этого не скажешь. Рана всё ещё болит, а он возомнил себя вправе вторгаться в их сложившийся мир со своим… воскрешением.

Сдавать назад, однако, уже поздно. Она впускает их в дом, проводит через прихожую, указывает на диван и спрашивает, не хотят ли они чаю.

Джон не прочь выпить чего покрепче — для храбрости — но Шерлок вежливо отказывается и просит воды. Да, только воды, будьте так добры. Клара ставит на журнальный столик перед ними кувшин и стаканы и садится в кресло. Чтобы тут же подскочить, будто села на иголку. Вместе с нею подскакивают и Джон с Шерлоком — от резкого, визгливого звука явно потустороннего происхождения.

— Извините. Это игрушка сына. — Клара демонстрирует цветную гусеницу, наделавшую столько шуму, и поясняет, точным движением зашвырнув её в стоящий неподалёку манеж: — Он любит всё громкое и яркое. Извините ещё раз. Насчёт… вы пришли к Гарри, как я понимаю. Это сестра Джона. Вам, наверное, это известно. — Мягкая, грустная улыбка. — Она наверху, с ребёнком, но скоро спустится. Он не любит просыпаться в одиночестве.

Зрение, до этого сфокусированное только на белом манеже, внезапно пробивает поставленные самим Джоном границы и захватывает всю комнату, целиком. Словно в фотоаппарате заменили объектив, а в камере — плёнку. Мир стал широкоформатным и с разрешением, которому любая макросъёмка позавидует. Джон с изумлением видит, что дом полон мелочей, недвусмысленно указывающих: тут живёт маленький ребёнок. Счастливый маленький ребёнок, окруженный со всех сторон заботой и вниманием.

У Гарри — сын. У него есть племянник.

Голова идёт кругом.

Шерлок — невиданное событие — разливает воду по стаканам и кивком предлагает ему пригубить немного. Приходится помотать головой — отрицательно. Сейчас ему ничего нельзя брать в рот. Он подавится, задохнётся и откинет копыта прямо здесь, на диване посредине гостиной. Так не бывает. Сломленная разводом, ударившаяся в кутёж по барам и сомнительным компаниям сестра в этом витке вселенной — сияющая от счастья мать с огромным свёртком в руках, как вон на том снимке? И у них с Кларой всё хорошо? Ведь, если судить по комоду, заставленному рамками и сувенирами, у них всё — лучше не бывает. С каждой фотографии они улыбаются, не размыкая рук, позируя то в платьях, то в джинсах, то в купальниках.

Его тошнит. От счастья разве может тошнить?

— Этот ребёнок… ваш общий? — Клара посылает в сторону Шерлока свой фирменный испепеляющий взгляд, и он поправляется: — А сколько ему?

— Полгода. Джону всего шесть месяцев, а характер — мама не горюй. Вот и не горюем. Обе.

Джону-старшему не хватает воздуха. Он всё-таки давится чем-то: вдохом, хрипом или воплем торжествующего индейца, хрен его знает. И раньше, чем Шерлок успевает вскочить с дивана и заметаться по квартире в поисках чего-то, чем можно исправить ситуацию, Клара хватает один из стоящих перед ней стаканов, набирает полный рот воды… и выплевывает её на Джона. Он окончательно сползает на пол, вытираясь рукавами и смеясь так, что задевает трясущимися коленями стеклянный столик.

— Нет, ну а что. — Клара пожимает плечами и швыряет в него полотенцем. Недоумевающий взгляд Шерлока она игнорирует. — Джон был братом Гарри и приходился мне шурином. Единственный врач в семье, с обморочными он не церемонился, ни разу на моей памяти. И никому не советовал. Успокойте вашего друга, он может напугать Джона, если не прекратит… хохотать.

— Мне нравится эта твоя версия, — тихо говорит ему Шерлок, помогая встать. — Жестко, но действенно. Ты мало меняешься от мира к миру, я посмотрю.

По лестнице что-то скатывается — видимо, очередная игрушка, забытая наверху, и Джон обмирает вполоборота, зажмурившись. Мягкие шаги приближаются. Клара что-то говорит, объясняя, что да, в доме прибавилось народу. Шерлок представляется сам и замолкает, когда спокойный женский голос спрашивает, кого же он привёл с собой. _Умница. Спасибо, что даёшь мне возможность сделать это самостоятельно._

Он поднимает взгляд. Гарриет стоит напротив, всего в нескольких шагах, вежливо улыбаясь. На бедре у неё сидит розовощёкий малыш, с интересом разглядывающий столпившихся вокруг него взрослых.

Начинать заново — всегда непросто, но уж кто-то, а Джон — мастер множества попыток. Разной степени удачливости. Сейчас у него на руках всё козыри, и главное — разыграть их с умом. И вовремя. Он улыбается — и жестом, которым они с детства привыкли здороваться и прощаться, протягивает вперёд кулак.

— Здравствуй, Гарри.

…Иногда Джон просыпается среди ночи от того, что кошмар оплетает его шею ледяной удавкой. Он садится — так резко, что голова начинает кружиться, а комната вращается. И лишь контуры светлой постели удерживают сознание в теле — подобно тому, как рама удерживает натянутый на неё холст.

Тогда, наученный опытом предыдущих бессонных ночей, Джон подползает к спящему Шерлоку и тихо-тихо — стараясь не разбудить и не потревожить, — ложится рядом. Устраивается близко: так близко, чтобы провести носом между его лопаток, вдыхая слегка горчащий запах кожи и тёплую сладость, идущую от нагретой постели.

Шерлок, как и всегда, спит на правом боку — подгрёб под себя одеяло и подушку, руку засунул под голову. Утром будет жаловаться, что спал так крепко, что отлежал плечо. Джон снова предложит ему массаж, а он снова откажется — чтобы послушать, как его будут уговаривать ещё пять минут. Или — пятьдесят. Потом он всё же даст своё королевское согласие и будет довольно щуриться, пока Джон будет бережно разминать затёкшие мышцы. Эта игра ему уже известна. Это — то, что будет утром.

А в три часа ночи Джону достаточно прижаться щекой к его спине и, оцепенев в ожидании худшего, обратиться в слух.

Тук-тук. Тук-тук. Его сердце бьётся медленно и глухо, размеренно и умиротворяюще.

_Живой. Господи, живой. Всё хорошо._

Во сне Шерлок дышит почти беззвучно, а Джону нужно знать, что он жив. Особенно — ночью, в темноте и тишине, которые захватывают квартиру на 221В чаще, чем Джону бы того хотелось. Тогда он может закрыть глаза, прижаться к спине Шерлока ещё плотнее и постараться уснуть снова. Беруши и дельта-волны в наушниках не помогают ему справиться с мучительной бессонницей.

А вот спокойное биение сердца Шерлока творит чудеса. И Джон засыпает — до самого утра.

Впервые инспектор Лестрейд появляется на их пороге в середине июля.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я люблю себя в этой работе за то, что:  
> 1\. Хорошенько проработала стиль.  
> 2\. Справилась со сложной матчастью без единого примечания.  
> 3\. Написала и отредактировала большой объем текста в сжатые сроки.  
> 4\. Влюбилась в девушек и написала для них отдельную вещь, которой горжусь.  
> 5\. Получила возможность переключиться с «Номера четыре» — ради всеобщего блага. Теперь я не чувствую себя загнанным зверем. Теперь можно вернуться к работе над ним.  
> 6\. Отзывы к этому произведению — отдельный вид искусства. Я люблю свою аудиторию: эрудированную, догадливую и искреннюю. Спасибо вам!
> 
> Автор берёт творческий (эвфемизм для потока матов) отпуск ради завершения очередного образования. 
> 
> Я посвящаю эту работу прекрасной Many happy returns, которая безошибочно и с первой попытки определила, что именно играл Шерлок в поезде. Песня, женщина, вечная любовь и смена времён года — конечно же, речь о «Песне Сольвейг». О солнечной девушке с солнечным именем.
> 
> Когда-то я искала смелого редактора, но нашла — бесстрашного друга. Спасибо за поддержку всех моих безумных полуночных идей. И за честность, которую я очень высоко ценю. И за невероятную трудоспособность и стойкость: отредактировать за две недели больше пяти десятков страниц — это очень серьёзно, товарищи. 
> 
> Спасибо за ту магию, что происходит, когда мы вместе подкидываем дровишек под горшочек с идеями.


End file.
